EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Continuacion de "El diario de Helga"...han pasado ya casi dos años desde que Helga se fue, ella se fue sin decirme nada, solo adios y cuidate ¿que se supone que haga con eso?...esperaba que ella volviera algun dia pero cada dia se me hacia un siglo sin ella, me pesaba tanto su ausencia que era una daga en mi corazon...¡¿helga!...una persona volvio, pero sera la misma historia?
1. CAPITULO 1 PREFACIO

**CAPITULO 1 LA VIDA DE LOS PATAKI**

 **MIRIAM SOWN PATAKI**

...

Realmente no soy una persona totalmente mala, la verdad o la realidad de mi existencia era simple al menos para mí, me case con Bob Pataki sin amarlo…si así es…no lo amaba, aquella fue la peor decisión de mi vida…la peor.

Ahora les contare un poco de mi vida…de lo que fui en algún momento…o de lo que nunca llegue hacer.

Mis padres jamás me tomaban mucho en cuenta, tal vez he ahí el problema que tuve con Helga, siempre ellos tenían tiempo para mi hermana o debería decir hermanastra, ya que ella era adoptada.

Se dedicaron a darle tanto amor, tanto cariño que se olvidaron de su verdadera hija…yo, en fin cuando termine la preparatoria logre quitarle el amor del hombre que ella había amado, aunque nunca se atrevió a decirle…Bob Pataki

Amanda así se llama mi hermanastra… ella quedo destrozada e incluso me suplico que no me casara con Bob, pero era muy tarde yo estaba tan llena de odio y de venenosa sed de venganza que ya no pensaba con coherencia, solo deseaba que sufriera como yo sufrí por el desamor y la poca atención de mis padres, todo por su culpa.

Ahí todo se derrumbó en mi mundo…Bob se casó conmigo y al año y medio tuvimos a nuestra pequeña hija Olga Pataki, cuando ella nació mi sed de venganza se desvaneció durante algún tiempo, me recordaba mucho a mí, mucho a como yo era y todo ese talento y amor que tenía y que mis padres nunca vieron, yo lo vi en ella así que me termine de deshacer de ese odio y comencé a disfrutar a mi familia y Bob, bueno digamos que al principio del matrimonio y con Olga como bebe, era una persona totalmente diferente, pero luego llego ella…Helga.

-Nunca quise ser como mis padres pero… -Susurre mientras miraba a la doctora Bliss quien había estado dándome terapias todo ese tiempo que estuve en recuperación, había tenido años de infierno, deseaba morirme, más porque jamás obtendría mi libertad –Pero no pude terminar con mi rencor y…pensaba egoístamente que si a mí me lo hicieron ¿porque debía cambiar yo?

-Y terminaste abandonando a tu hija

-Si

-Sabe señora Pataki, es muy común que lleguemos a estas cosas por culpa de la educación o las atenciones que recibimos de niños, pero no es imposible romper con esas reglas

-Lo sé pero no ha sido fácil

-Es entendible pero no se justifican sus actos ¿Porque tomo, por esto?

-No sé en qué momento me perdí, solo recuerdo que…mi vida era aburrida y estaba harta de atender a mis hijas, comencé a dejar de hacer las cosas de la casa, Bob comenzó a molestarse pero trataba de entenderme –Dije avergonzada mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos –Él siempre me trato de ayudar…pero lentamente me fui haciendo a un lado, deje que el alcohol me quitara la sensación de vacío que tenía dentro…deje que fuera mi única compañía, mi tormento y mi salvación…cuando Bob dijo que se iría y con Helga…enloquecí…en realidad lo que deseaba era que…que mi familia me rescatara…cuando yo…me perdí.

-No creo que haya sido eso Miriam, creo que en realidad lo que deseabas, es algo que nunca tuviste –Dijo tranquilamente la doctora –Una vida, siempre viviste del odio, siempre viviste para vengarte, cuando tu hermana Amanda salió de tu vida para siempre, creo que tú nunca pudiste perdonarte, ella avanzo pero tu…nunca lo lograste.

Le mire con lágrimas en los ojos –Tiene razón, jamás lo supere, nunca supere que había destrozado el corazón de Amanda, que ella pudo seguir como si nada y yo…nunca pude perdonarle aquella niña que le robara el corazón a mis padres, provocando que a mí no me prestaran la atención, siendo yo su hija verdadera.

-Bien Miriam, vamos progresando y además te tengo una buena noticia…

Le mire sorprendida sin saber realmente la sorpresa que estaba a punto de darme, pero con el corazón revoloteando por mi pecho.

* * *

 **BOB PATAKI**

Nunca me considere el hombre más guapo del mundo y mucho menos la persona más lista del universo, no me he considerado nada especial ni único, realmente mi autoestima siempre fue mala.

Mi familia nunca fue como la familia que realmente me hubiera gustado tener, mi padre era un alcohólico, mi madre era una persona que se dejaba maltratar por su marido y dejaba que sus hijos fueran maltratados por él, sin importarle…

Aquel hombre que siempre pensé que cambiaría nunca cambio y termino en la cárcel por matar a mi madre, cuando tan solo era yo un adolescente, quedamos en posesión de nuestros tíos, quienes no pudieron tener hijos, mi hermana y yo crecimos después de tanto dolor, ahora con amor y comprensión, nuestros tíos fueron nuestros padres, los únicos y verdaderos padres.

Conocí a Miriam en la preparatoria, para ser totalmente franco ella jamás me gustó tanto como su hermana Amanda, pero la verdad era que Miriam, esa joven era muy divertida y me fue enamorando poco a poco, hasta que termine loco por ella y…decidido a tomar supuestamente la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Mi vida había dado un giro desde que estuve en Hillwood, ahora estaba de vuelta al centro de la ciudad con Miriam mi esposa, mis padres me habían dejado un pequeño negocio de localizadores que estaba dispuesto a sacar adelante, por ellos y por mi familia, mi familia se escuchaba tan bien decirlo…por fin tendría la familia que siempre soñé.

Vino mi primer hija, Olga Pataki, era hermosa y se parecía tanto a Miriam, las amaba eran mi mejor regalo del mundo y la empresa iba de mejor a excelente, las ventas eran buenas y pronto necesitaría un lugar más grande y más empleados así que decidimos apretarnos un rato el bolsillo para que la empresa que fundaría prosperara como hasta ahora lo había hecho el negocio que me habían dejado.

Todo era felicidad cuando llego Helga…nuestra segunda hija, sí que mi familia iba creciendo, pero ahora debía trabajar aún más si deseaba que a mis niñas no les faltara nada, tuve que perderme algunas cosas de mi niña pero debía hacerlo por ella, por nuestro futuro, aunque llegaba cansado a casa siempre la veía y le arrullaba aunque ella ya no lo recuerde.

Algo paso en esa época, pues tuve que empezar hacerme cargo de ciertas cosas de la casa o de procurar que hubiera comida, ya que Miriam estaba cada vez peor, hasta que un día la vi tomando, estallo la primera bomba.

Debí salirme desde ese entonces pero ella me convenció y yo ingenuamente le creí…después no quise que las niñas sufrieran sobretodo Helga, no deseaba para ella el mismo infierno que yo viví, ni tampoco que ella viera a sus padres separados pero…un día no pude más…estaba provocando el mismo destino que yo tuve…Miriam cada día menos podía controlar su alcoholismo así que quise dejarla pero…ustedes ya saben la tragedia que paso…no morí aquí sigo pero…mi familia que creía tener, se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos…

Ahora estoy aquí atado a mi silla de ruedas, con mi hija mayor en el alcohol también y con una hija perdida, que fue adoptada por quien sabe cuál familia, las perdí y yo…también me perdí.

Bob comenzó a sollozar mientras dejaba a un lado el lápiz, ella lo miro con ternura para después abrazarlo, no sabía que tanto había pasado pero eso no era necesario, podía imaginárselo por lo poco que le había dicho la secretaria de su hermano.

Iba mejorando pero no al ritmo que él deseaba y los doctores no ayudaban realmente.

* * *

 **OLGA PATAKI**

Realmente nunca fui la mejor persona del mundo, al menos yo pensaba que no lo era, siempre fui presumida y trabajaba duro para así mantener la atención de mis padres hacia a mí, para ser honesta me encantaba que todos me adoraran, nunca medí las consecuencias de mis actos y aún sigo sin hacerlo.

Pero siempre creí que mi familia era simplemente perfecta incluso con Helga, que siempre era muy grosera conmigo y muchas veces yo no entendía porque lo hacía, aunque miles de veces me "convenció" para irme lejos de Hillwood, la realidad era que me iba porque no soportaba a mis padres, sobre todo a Miriam, ella no tomaba frente a mi o mi padre pero sabíamos que lo hacía, cuando yo estaba la controlaba un poco, pero me fastidiaba, ella era la madre no yo.

La vida dio un giro de 180 grados en nuestras vidas, mi papa abrió los ojos por fin y enfrento a Miriam, quiso llevarse a Helga lejos de ella pues no era un ambiente correcto para una joven de diez años, algo que me pareció totalmente absurdo, Helga ni se quejaba.

Después el accidente, Miriam ataco a mi papa, el quedo en el hospital y Miriam en la cárcel, Helga estaba sola y yo…me arruinaron la vida; debía cuidar a una niña cuando yo deseaba volar lejos del nido ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? El resto ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo.

Ahora mi vida es una porquería Robert me soportaba pero leía en su mirada que estaba llegando a su límite, lo podía sentir, trataba lo juro lo estaba tratando pero…me era imposible y más cuando no tenía para comprar una botella de ron.

Caí y caí más bajo…llego el punto en el que me estaba vendiendo por un…un…trago… -Solloce fuertemente mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos, no sé cómo acabe aquí, no sé en qué momento pero me…perdí…me sentía tan vacía por dentro…me decepcione al ver en esos ojos azules que un día pensé que la amaba como una hermana puede amar a su hermana, que esa mirada de decepción que me regalo la última vez era la misma mirada con la que hoy yo me miraba, estaba muy molesta por todo eso pero ahora…ahora ya no sabía cómo podría seguir…ni fuerzas tenia para poder reparar lo que había causado en mi vida…después del accidente de mis padres…

Olga: estoy perdida, ya no tengo fuerzas –Se recargo en una mesa después de haber conseguido una botella de ron a cambio de su cuerpo.

Bob miraba hacia la nada por la ventana _"Las perdí y no quiero que sigan perdidas ustedes mis niñas, ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Estoy harto de esta silla de ruedas!"_ pensó con lágrimas en los ojos mirando el cielo nocturno.

Miriam salía de la cárcel, nerviosa y con la mirada más serena que hace años atrás –Por fin…ahora que he salido…remediare lo más que pueda mi error…debo buscarlas y reparar el daño que les hice…hijas las buscare….lo prometo –Dijo mientras miraba una vieja fotografía de su familia –Helga… -Susurro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero decidida continuo su camino, sin saber que sorpresas le deparaba el destino.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les agrade es la continuacion del "diario de Helga" pronto veran lo que tengo preparados para ustedes, esta parte era importante para mi y no supe donde ponerla si en la otra historia o en la nueva espero que les guste, tal vez haga la tercera parte aun no lo se, dependiendo de como se va a ir desarrollando la historia ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste, plis dejen reviews ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 LA VIDA SIN ELLA

**CAPITULO 2 DESAMOR Y AMOR I**

Siempre fui un total ciego al no darme cuenta de que había tenido a una hermosa e única y genial persona que tenía enfrente de mi durante…prácticamente toda mi vida, siempre la vi, la observaba tal vez realmente yo también me enamore de ella desde un principio pero nunca pude acercarme porque ella puso una barrera.

Después de algunos años Helga siempre estaba ahí casualmente para mí, pues siempre aparecía cuando me encontraba en problemas o deprimido, como cuando Lila me rechazo o cuando Summer me puso aquella trampa, como cuando me enamore de la maestra que tenía un novio llamado Arnold, cuando estuvimos en aquella noche el de la inundación en el invernadero, cuando llovió tanto y no podíamos salir de la escuela, aquella vez en la obra escolar, en fin prácticamente siempre estuvo ahí y la mayor de todas que me paso fue…el día que salvamos al vecindario.

Aquello si me tomo de sorpresa en aquel momento, Helga me dijo que me amaba, eso no podría ser cierto, no lo entendí en ese momento pero…después de algunos días pensándolo, tratando de averiguar más sobre esa joven, descubrí…descubrí un hermoso diamante y que Helga me gustaba, me gustaba enserio.

Con el paso del tiempo llego un nuevo compañero que no pensé que fuera a causarme tanto dolor….tantos celos de la manera en que aquel joven quiso ingresar al corazón de la rubia, aquello nunca le gusto.

Cuando por fin pude estar con ella, mis padres decidieron llevarme a San Lorenzo para poder estar con ellos una temporada pero mi único dolor era que dejaría sola a Helga y de haber sabido todo lo que iba a pasar…no la hubiera dejado.

Ya conocen la historia ¿No? Mis padres y yo volvimos a Hillwood y entonces todo parecía bien pero Helga estaba con Daniel, no solo había cambiado si no que sentí que me cambio…pero aun así no me rendí.

El problema es que cuando también por fin todo parecía estar yendo un poco mejor, la hermana de Helga se fue y entonces ella tuvo que…ser adoptada, entonces se fue…se fue sin decir nada más, pero esa historia ya la conocen.

Yo les hablare de lo que paso cuando me entere de que la razón de mi tormento y de ahora mi felicidad ya no estaba más en Hillwood.

Bien después de aquel día que acompañe al orfanatorio a Helga, yo fui a buscarla a la casa hogar a buscarla pero…

-Buen día señorita, busco a Helga Geraldine Pataki –Dije mientras sujetaba en mi mano una rosa para el amor de mi vida pero…

-Buenos días, perdón pero la señorita Pataki no se encuentra aquí –Dijo después de buscar en su lista, aquello debía ser un error.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es posible

-Lo es lo lamento, joven –Dijo sin mirarme mas

Me quede helado sin saber que hacer o que decir, ¿Saben cómo diablos me sentí? ¿Pueden siquiera imaginar cómo me sentí al saber que el amor de mi vida se había ido? Bien aquel día me fui directo a la casa de Helga, la cual…estaba vacía.

Lentamente comencé a sumergí en un hoyo sin fin, sin que pudiera ver la luz al final de el, realmente me sentía terriblemente mal, Helga no estaba y yo ahora…simplemente miraba todo gris.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron pero no lograba encontrar ni rastro de aquella joven hasta que por fin un día en mi casa estaba aquella carta, aquella carta que sería la última y la que terminaría por destrozarme el alma.

Nunca fui realmente el chico más listo del mundo con respecto a las chicas pero de algo si estaba seguro era que había estado enamorado solo de una chica y esa había sido aquella hermosa rubia que dio todo por mí pero que al final…cuando logre atravesar ese caparazón duro y que ella había puesto entre nosotros, fue simplemente…tarde.

Entendí las razones de Helga pero no comprendía porque no podía ser, si es que nos queríamos entonces todo era posible ¿No lo creen? Pero ella término de la manera más dulce aquella mínima posibilidad, todo había terminado y ella solo pensaba en dejarme libre y que siguiera con mi vida, eso era sencillamente terrible.

Phoebe estaba igual que yo, ella había sufrido tal vez quizás más que yo, Gerald no era más mi amigo como saben pero tampoco volvió a mirar o dirigirme la palabra a mi o a Phoebe, simplemente se aisló completamente de todos, estaba con los chicos malos de la preparatoria eso no era muy bueno que digamos.

Nada estaba bien desde que ella se fue, parecía estar peor, Phoebe bajo su promedio y comenzó a estar más tiempo con chicas como Gina o Mary, quienes eran conocidas por su adicción a las chicas o chicos, o simplemente lo que tuviera pies y no hablara demasiado, Phoebe se oscureció cuando ella se fue una vida más que cambio después de que ella nos dejó.

Brainy ya no era el mismo estuvo tan deprimido por días enteros que sus padres decidieron cambiarlo de escuela y entonces el pobre chico se mudó lejos de Hillwood y de todos, no supimos de él durante mucho tiempo.

Lila la chica que más había odiado a Helga se aisló también de todos, pero no sé si decir que fue para bien o para mal, ahora era una persona gruñona y realmente mandona, le daba órdenes a medio mundo y trataba de intimidar a todos y cada uno de nuestros compañeros, tal vez era porque extrañaba realmente a Helga o solo necesitaba algo para llamar la atención, tal vez estaba realmente mal, pero no me interesaba, no desde que ella se fue.

Daniel aquel chico amable y sonriente cambio radicalmente, se convirtió en uno de los chicos más populares del colegio y andaba con miles de chicas pero no duraba con ninguna más de una semana, las mandaba a volar y realmente era cruel pues inclusive sus rompimientos eran dominio público algo que no era correcto pero tampoco me importaba…solo me importaba encontrarla.

.

.

.

Así pasaron seis meses cuando por fin llego navidad y entonces mis padres preocupados por mi estado de ánimo, decidieron animarme con la maravillosa noticia de que vendrían unas personas a visitarnos entonces fue cuando la conocí…

Aquellas vacaciones fueron algo extrañas a decir verdad pero creo que buenas, Ameyali era una chica dulce, sencilla y amable, ella me gustaba, algo de ella me recordaba a la rubia que me dejo y no…no es solo por su hermoso cabello rubio parecido al de mi Helga, sino también por su hermosa forma de ser, era algo extraña pero única, era dulce y a la ve intensa con sus emociones y sobretodo no se guardaba nada…nada, a la semana de conocernos me beso.

-Yo… -Susurre avergonzado mientras miraba hacia el otro lado, no me sentía listo para tener otra relación y menos cuando aún pensaba en Helga

-La extrañas mucho ¿Cierto?

Eso me encantaba sin siquiera decirle todo lo que tenía, pensaba o por lo que estaba pasando ella sabía que algo me pasaba, era una persona bastante madura para su edad, pero…eso me encantaba y sobretodo que ella no se ponía a llorar por todo, como solía ser mi Helga.

Si sé que están pensando y en efecto siempre las estaba comparando…no me culpen, realmente extrañaba mucho a mi rubia de ojos azules tan hermosos e intensos como el mar del hermoso océano que rodea el mundo entero.

-Si

Ameyali simplemente sonrió y me dedico una hermosa mirada llena de ternura –Comprendo pero sabes, aquí estaré Arnold, por…porque si me gustas y…de echo nos quedaremos en Hillwood

-Eso es genial, me alegro por ti –Dije sonriéndole amablemente

-¿Crees que en algún momento podamos…tu sabes…ser novios?

Si debo admitir que la chica no se iba por las ramas cuando dije que me contaba todo, era a todo, hasta lo que a veces pasaba por su mente tan insignificante fuera me lo decía, me gustaba pero había cosas que hubiera preferido que se guardara para ella.

-Tal vez…no lo se

-La vida es una ruleta de vueltas y sorpresas que nunca son iguales ¿Sabes? –Dijo aquella joven rubia de ojos verdes como los míos o tal vez más intensos y con una hermosa piel blanca como la nieve. –Sé que ahora estas mal por un amor, no quiero saber su nombre –Añadió rápidamente sin que yo pudiera replicar –Me alegra que al menos sepa que tengo una oportunidad y si puedo darte un consejo…si algo es para ti volverá y si no…es porque algo bueno te espera en un futuro –Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente lo cual correspondí muy a mi pesar pues yo deseaba que Helga regresara porque sin ella…no había nada.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas y volvimos a la escuela, Ameyali ingreso conmigo a la preparatoria, donde no tuvo ningún problema en adaptarse aunque claro ella procuraba seguir estando conmigo, después de todo yo sabía que la chica me quería y me quería a su lado, no era molesto pero aun dolía la ausencia.

Entonces un día después de clases paso lo inesperado, o más bien lo predecible, Ameyali me comenzó a gustar más y entonces ese día que recibí aquella carta que no pude creer lo que decía me decidí a olvidar todo y a dejarme de tontas esperanzas, decidí rehacer mi vida y que mejor al lado de una chica que me quería y estaba dispuesta a darme su amor, así que tome valor y le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Ameyali acepto gustosa y entonces todo debería ser perfecto pero no lo era, al volver a casa volví a tomar la carta con manos temblorosas mientras tomaba la otra que meses atrás me había dejado Helga, las compare y…en efecto eran la misma letra.

-Helga –Susurre en medio de mi habitación mientras me dejaba caer -¿Por qué?

Una lagrima caía sobre las cartas que tenía en la mano, la ausencia de quien fue mi primer novia y quien para mí era el amor de mi vida, dolía y dolía mucho, no…nunca pensé que fuera a doler tanto.

Solo para torturarme las leí una vez más, la primera y para que sepan todo decía lo siguiente.

 _Querido Arnold:_

 _Bien a estas alturas ya debes saber que me fui, si me fui con una nueva familia, nuevos padres e iré a un nuevo lugar donde comenzare desde cero…creo, por lo que no te veré en mucho tiempo, pero no quiero que te sientas mal cabeza de balón, quiero que sigas con tu vida como si no hubiera pasado nada, quiero verte feliz Arnold, porque te amo y siempre te he amado desde los tres años y yo…bueno solo quiero verte bien y si tú lo estas yo lo estaré…_

 _No sé si volvamos a vernos, no sé si el destino nos volverá a juntar, querido Arnold pero de lo que si estoy segura es que nunca te olvidare, eres y fuiste el amor de mi vida y creo que eso no cambiara nunca pero no debemos detener nuestras vidas por eso, quiero que sigas adelante y yo…tratare de hacer lo mismo._

 _Aunque bueno ¡que rayos! Siempre tendremos el Chez Paris ¿cierto? Que tiempos, quisiera volver a ese entonces donde tenía…tenía mi familia y sobre todo a ti…siempre estuve ahí para ti…_

 _Te amo y te amare por siempre, pero sigue adelante sin mi_

 _Perdóname por irme sin avisar pero no soportaría una despedida del amor de mi vida y menos lo soportaría más mi corazón amor mío, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que te amo y que nunca dejaras de estar en mi corazón_

 _Adiós_

 _Atentamente Helga Geraldine Pataki (la chica que siempre te amo)_

Bien ahora veamos su otra carta o mini carta debería decir.

 _Querido Arnold Shortman:_

 _Te escribo esto para decirte que no volveré jamás a Hillwood hubo un momento en el que lo pensé e incluso quería huir de la casa de mi nueva familia, pero realmente estoy más feliz aquí y no puedo detenerme por un amor que nunca fue y que siempre fue imposible, no me malinterpretes fue bueno mientras duro pero realmente no puedo amarte para siempre y entonces me dije a mi misma es hora de avanzar y eso hice, conocí a alguien es lindo y bueno conmigo, mis nuevos padres lo aprueban e incluso quieren figar ya una fecha de boda ja, que exagerados ¿no lo crees?_

 _En fin creo que solo debo decir que no me estancare más por ti, no debo hacerlo, quiero decir, solo fuiste un amor de mi niñez yo debo continuar y más te vale que hagas lo mismo porque por ahí un pajarito me dijo que no lo haces, supéralo Arnoldo, yo lo hice._

 _Hasta nunca_

 _Helga Geraldine Pataki_

En su carta venia una foto de ella y aquel joven misterioso era de cabello obscuro y ojos azules intensos no sonreía pero ella si lo hacía mientras él la abrazaba lo cual no me agrado en nada en absoluto…he aquí el problema y por qué decidí seguir con mi vida también y como dicen un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿no? Era la segunda vez que ella lo hacía ¿Por qué no lo debía hacer yo?

Deje que mi dolor se esparciera en ese momento por toda mi alcoba, prometiéndome que no volvería a llorar por mi abusadora personal y por el amor de mi vida, no volvería a desmoronarme por Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien aqui esta un nuevo capitulo jejeje lo logre fiu jejejej primero quiero agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews, yuli gracias nena espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **MacaG26 es bueno tenerte de vuelta a fanfiction y espero que te sigan gustando mis historias y espero actualizaciones de tus fics jejejej no es amenaza ni presion lo juro por la gran betsy ;D**_

 _ **myri hola nena mil gracias jejeje y juro por mi honor que no abandonare mi fic nunca lo hago en realidad a veces me tardo pero no las dejo ;D espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **bien queridos lectores hora de votar que fic quieren que actualize mañana? el que tenga mas reviews sera el que actualice pero quiero que todos me digan para saber les aviso que hasta ahora van matrimonio y rescatame empatados asi que digan cual desean? envien reviews votando jejeje quiero hacer esto mas interesante y el que gane lo actualizare toda la semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 COMIENZO Y FIN

**CAPITULO 3 DESAMOR Y AMOR II**

Como les había contado estoy con Ameyali, esa chica sí que era muy amorosa conmigo pero no me molestaba, también tenía sus buenos momentos en los que me dejaba solo y me daba mi espacio, el gran problema era que no me sentía feliz, tal vez un poco pero no me duraba esa felicidad.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando la vi, al principio me quede congelado de verla ahí parada en aquel lugar como si nada, como si no pasara nada y todo estuviera bien y pudiera regresar como si nada Hillwood sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que me hizo pero pronto me di cuenta de mi gran equivocación.

-¡Helga! –Grite molesto deteniéndola y entonces… -¿Olga?

La rubia se veía realmente mal, estaba demacrada, estaba ojerosa y también tenía la mirada perdida, llevaba un abrigo pero al darle la vuelta descubrí que tenía unos zapatos desgastados y ropa destrozada como si la hubieran lastimado gravemente algo que no me gusto pensar realmente.

-¿Qué quieres? Ahora no estoy disponible –Dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz

-No…quiero decir ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Helga… -Un dolor en el pecho me cruzo, aun no podía hablar de ella sin que me afectar.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué Helga? –Pregunto mientras me miraba suspicaz, pensé que tal vez me había equivocado, pero no…esos ojos eran inconfundibles y el físico era idéntico a Olga, claro sin estar en aquel estado deplorable.

-Vamos te llevare a tu casa –Dije tratando de tomarla pero ella se soltó de mí y comenzó a caminar nuevamente en dirección contraria

-Olga –Le llame pero no me hizo caso, así que la seguí un momento pero…desapareció cuando llegamos a la casa de… -Olga –Susurre con verdadera pena al notar que Olga estaba en una casa de citas.

Sé que lo que Olga le hizo a Bob y sobre todo a Helga no tenía perdón, pero tampoco me imagine que ella terminaría en un lugar así, cuando siempre tuvo una vida brillante, lástima que la vida no siempre es como creímos y puede dar mil vueltas y solo hay que saber manejarla, pero…Olga no lo supo hacer.

.

.

.

Llegue a la casa de huéspedes y comencé a buscar algún teléfono donde localizar al señor Pataki quien ya no vivía más en aquella casa que muchas veces fui a visitar para saber noticias de Helga, aun así debía avisarle que Olga estaba en un hoyo sin fin y también esperaba encontrar alguna noticia de Helga, hablando sinceramente.

No encontré nada, pero en aquel momento mi teléfono sonó, respondí de inmediato, pero nadie respondió del otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? –Mi padre estaba detrás de mí viéndome con curiosidad

-Nada, se equivocaron –Comente y después me fui a mi alcoba, desanimado de no poder encontrar un teléfono de Bob.

-Helga –Susurre antes de cerrar los ojos para así poder verla en mis sueños y estar por fin con ella, aunque todo fuera una fantasía.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me fui rápidamente a la preparatoria pues se me había hecho tarde, no podía creer que me hubiera pasado, realmente nunca había sido de los que se levantaban tarde pero en fin, el autobús me dejo así que tenía que caminar hasta la preparatoria.

Al llegar aquel día me di cuenta de que sería un largo y pesado día, más que nada porque Gerald estaba cerca. -¡Jajajaja! Eres un tonto Eugene –Dijo burlándose –Ni en tus sueños

Eugene levanto algo que había en el suelo, que no alcance a distinguir pero inmediatamente Gerald y sus nuevos "amigos" comenzaron a patear lo que había ahí y comenzaron a reírse más de las suplicas que hacia Eugene.

-¡Ja jajajaja!

-¡Gerald! ¡Basta!

Si ya sé que dirán como solía decir Helga, el buen samaritano Arnold no puede mantenerse a raya de los problemas de los demás pero enserio ¿Qué hubieran hecho en mi lugar? ¿Dejar que lo humillaran o lastimaran más de lo que ya estaba? No verdad.

-¡Tú no te metas Shortman! –Grito Gerald mirándome con verdadera furia y odio ¿en qué momento fue que Gerald me odiaba tanto?

-¡Déjalo en paz, Gerald!

-No –Dijo sonriente -¿O qué? ¿Me pegaras? El buen samaritano me pegara…Uy que miedo –Dijo burlonamente

-No pero…

-¡No te metas Arnold! –Dijo Phoebe quien llevaba meses sin hablarme si quiera me jalo del brazo para alejarme de Gerald.

-¡Llorón! –Gritaron Gerald y sus amigos, eso sí que me molesto y entonces…

Gerald estaba en el suelo sangrando de la nariz y yo tenía mi puño arriba, en un momento estaba con Phoebe y al siguiente estaba pegándole a Gerald y después él ya estaba en el piso y yo solo miraba horrorizado la escena.

-¿Arnold? –Susurro Ameyali mirándome sin poder creerlo

Phoebe también me miraba sorprendida aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa, creo que en realidad deseaba que alguien le pusiera un algo a Gerald desde hace mucho, me pregunto si aún ella…bueno eso no importa ahora, solo supe que de un abrir a cerrar de ojos pronto estuve en la oficina del director…suspendido.

.

.

.

Bien mi familia no tomo nada bien mi suspensión así que aquí me tienen haciendo laborales del hogar en mi primer día de suspensión (eran tres días, así que ya sabrán como me siento)

Sonó el teléfono, de inmediato respondí pero… -¿Diga?

Se escuchó la respiración del otro lado y de pronto comencé a sentirme molesto pues seguramente era Gerald o alguno de sus amigos jugándome una broma –Bien Johanssen déjate de tonterías –Dije realmente molesto y colgué

Seguí con mis labores y el teléfono volvió a sonar, molesto me acerque dispuesto a gritarles hasta de lo que se iban a morir cuando…

-¿Arnold?

-¿Eugene?

-Si perdón Arnold por molestar pero…me preguntaba si…bueno tu sabes…si…te gustaría ir conmigo a tomar…un helado –Dijo aquel chico que aun estimaba aun cuando muchos se había alejado de él, lo cual era triste.

-Claro

-Bien te veo en el parque ¿Si?

-Claro

Colgué el teléfono tratando de quitarme de la cabeza la loca idea de que Eugene era el bromista.

.

.

.

Al llegar al parque mientras esperaba a Eugene me encontré con una mujer rubia que no me esperaba, ¿Acaso era la semana de encontrarme a la familia de Helga?, me acerque lentamente y Miriam Pataki volteo a verme con los ojos hinchados -¿Señora Pataki?

-¿Arnold?

-Si

-¡Oh Arnold! –Dijo abrazándome lo cual me tomo por sorpresa -¡Que gusto verte!

-Igualmente señora Pataki, pero…me esta asfixiando –Dije sin aliento y ella me soltó de inmediato -¿Cuándo…salió? –Pregunte avergonzado

-Hace unos meses… ¿Has visto a mis hijas? –Dijo tomándome desesperadamente de mi ropa, era increíble ver la fuerza que tenía.

-A Olga…si hace un par de días –Dije sonrojándome –No creo que…

-¿Es ella verdad?

-¿Qué?

-La vi hace unos días en una casa de…citas –Dijo mientras observe como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos –Pensé que me había…equivocado

No sé si sabía leer mi pensamiento pero si ella había atinado a lo que yo sabía –Si

-¿Y Helga?

-Ella… -Dolor –Fue adoptada hace medio año por una familia que no conozco…solo sé que se la llevaron lejos de aquí –Mas dolor

-¿Y Bob?

-Del señor Pataki…no sé nada

-¡Oh mis niñas! –Sollozaba fuertemente pero cuando intente consolarla, la mujer salio corriendo de ahí, dejando caer unos volantes de la familia Pataki, ella los estaba buscando desesperadamente al parecer.

Acaricie el rostro de Helga de aquella fotografía en la propaganda –Helga… -Susurre sin darme cuenta de que alguien me observaba de cerca.

-¡Hola Arnold!

-¡Hola Eugene!

El pelirrojo se acercó a mí, alegremente mientras caminábamos hacia Slaussen's él me contaba de todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo que le gustaba, era agradable estar con un amigo, además ya era tiempo de que volviera a ver por mi vida como decía mi mama o Ameyali.

-Qué bueno que estés en el club de teatro, entonces Eugene –Dije sonriéndole mientras comía mi mantecado

-Si –Dijo mientras me miraba intensamente algo que me hizo sentir raro e incomodo

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dije incomodo ya de cómo estaba el pelirrojo

-Nada –Se sonrojo –Solo que….te agradezco lo que hiciste

-No fue nada –Dije restándole importancia –Sabes como soy

-Si sé que siempre ayudas a los demás pero…en verdad muchas gracias

-Por nada Eugene, solo… ¿porque te estaban molestando? –Pregunte curioso

-Pues tú ya sabes…

Me quede sorprendido ante su contestación, pues realmente no lo sabía – ¿Yo? No…no lo se

-Pues seguramente por lo mismo que a ti te molestan

-¿A mí? –Gerald me molestaba por Helga, ¿Acaso…Eugene también?

-Pero no te preocupes creo que ahora estaremos bien –Dijo feliz tomando mi mano

-Eso espero…porque además es tonto ¿No lo crees?

Eugene asintió fuertemente mientras me miraba como si nunca antes hubiera visto la luz del sol –Eso es lo que siempre digo –Dijo sonriente algo que me causo desconfianza.

-Si porque ya no está aquí…

Eugene no me escucho aparentemente, de un momento a otro me tomo de la nuca y me trato de besar, aquello no me lo esperaba lo juro en verdad; lo empuje tal vez con más fuerza de la normal.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-También me gustas Arnold –Dijo sonriéndome a lo que yo solo me levante asustado

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Volví a preguntar -¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-¿No te gusto? –Dijo algo avergonzado y si sé que debí ser más amable pero no pude.

-¡No! ¡Estás loco! –Dije saliendo a zancadas del lugar, molesto por la gran confusión y por mis labios expuestos de aquella manera con alguien que no era Helga, ni mi novia era mucho pero mucho peor…era del mismo sexo que yo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a mi casa paso lo que faltaba para la cereza del pastel, Ameyali estaba en mi habitación y lo peor no era eso, no…encontró todas las fotografías de Helga en el altar que tenía en mi closet…si sé que Helga lo hacía mejor pero no pude evitar ponerlo en nombre del amor que perdí por estúpido…había fotografías que logre rescatar gracias a Phoebe, también libros de poesía que logre encontrar en la casa abandonada delos Pataki, así como la zapatilla de Cecil y el primer libro, poemas escritos por mí, cartas que nos habíamos escrito, etc.

-¿Ameyali? Yo…

-No digas nada –Murmuro molesta –Espero que sean muy feliz tú y imaginaria…Helga –Susurro mientras me miraba con dolor demasiado dolor que me hizo sentir mal –No quiero que estés conmigo mientras pienses en otra –Sentencio –Adiós para siempre

-Pero…

Ella se fue sin dejarme hablar, lentamente vi el lugar que tenía como un santuario y me di cuenta que tal estaba realmente mal, ya estaba llegando a la locura, al observar la peluca rubia que tenía encima de una cara que intente hacer parecida a la de Helga, con pura plastilina, esto no estaba bien.

Yo no estaba bien, perdí a Ameyali, lastime a Eugene y en la escuela también todo estaba mal e incluso Phoebe me dijo que la mayoría ahora me temía gracias al golpear a uno de los brabucones basquetbolista que se la pasaba dándose aires de grandeza lo cual no me hacía sentir mejor.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _recuerden que pueden votar para ver que fic ganara esta semana ;D jejeje y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero que les guste ;D_**

 ** _MacaG26 hola nena mil gracias por leer mi nuevo fic espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora...mmm por ahora nuestra querida rubia no hara aparicion bueno no realmente jejejej pero estoy planeando algo jejeje eespero que les guste ;D se que fue cruel pero estaba con ganas de hacerlo sufrir jejeje y aun sufre pero tiene la culpa estupido cabezon porque no se daba cuenta de lo que tenia? ¡¿helga?! por dios me asustas...¿que? no yo no hablo mal de nadie soy un angel...hey como ¿que un angel con cuernos hermana? ¿que es lo que te pasa?_**

 ** _(sale corriendo tras la rubia quien se reia de serenity) ya me canse ahorita que te alcance, bueno...espero que te siga gustando ;D_**

 ** _arleniferreyrapacaya hola nena espero que te siga gustando y mil gracias por tu review ;D si lo sabremos pero no tan pronto jejeje ;D mil gracias por leer_**

 ** _meercy muchas gracias nena y claro que lo hare_**

 ** _Yakumin hola nena la verdad a veces ni yo misma lo se jejeje pero me encanta ;D asi que solo escribo y todo fluye jejejeje ;D es una agradable sensacion como cuando bailo o estoy arriba del escenario haciendo algo que me encanta jejeej :D espero te siga gustando e igualmente feliz año nuevo !_**

 ** _Isabel hola nena muchas gracias ;D por supuesto que lo hare :D espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos saludos y lindo martes y semana_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 SAN VALENTIN SIN TI

**LA FALSA CECIL**

 _Saben muchos adultos me dicen que soy un loco enamorado o algunos incluso me dicen que soy un loco por amar a quien no veo, algunos me dicen que no sé lo que es el amor y que debería dejar mi capricho a un lado._

 _Ustedes saben ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es para ti amar? Bien pues para mí el amar a otro ser es lo más extraordinario que puede pasarnos en la vida, solo pocas personas saben amar y son contadas, es saber entregar el alma y todo tu ser en la otra persona, saber cuidar, respetar, confiar, aceptar y dar amor a la otra persona, va más allá de los besos, de las caricias, de hacer el amor…el amor es mucho más que eso, es hacerle sentir a la persona que eres una de las personas más importantes en tu vida, porque seamos honestos siempre tendremos más de una persona importante en nuestras vidas._

 _Para comenzar estamos nosotros, que siempre debemos ser más importantes en nuestra propia vida, después están los padres (si los hay y también depende de cómo sean o si estuvieron ahí para nosotros, claro) después están hermanos (si los hay) y la otra persona muy importante tanto como los padres pues estará contigo por el resto de tu vida si es la persona correcta…es la pareja, o como me gusta decirlo el amor de tu vida._

 _Cuando encuentras a esta persona, no debes dejarla ir, tratar de tenerla por siempre pues puede que ella sea la indicada o es la indicada si el corazón te lo dice, pero ¿Cómo saber que realmente es la persona indicada? Para empezar debemos saber cuándo uno está enamorado, a veces solemos confundir un gusto o capricho, aberración a una persona por amor._

 _Amar es libertad, amar es respetar, amar es considerar, amar es sinceridad, amar es confianza, amar es apoyar, amar es estar en las buenas y las malas, amar es simplemente saber que la otra persona es muy importante para ti y que sin el simplemente tu mundo que has construido a su alrededor se derrumba y no sabes ni que hacer para salir de ese hoyo, pero respetando su decisión porque amar es desear la felicidad del otro, amar es libertad como dije y no se trata de atar o condicionar pues el amor no está a prueba, solo se da porque se siente, si no se siente es porque no es amor._

 _Las personas por eso hacen noviazgos, pero a veces los noviazgos duran mucho tiempo más de lo que dura entre los jóvenes hoy en día ¿Se han preguntado porque? Si en algunos casos es por costumbre, costumbre que ellos tienen de estar juntos, es por conveniencia o porque no quieren estar solos o simplemente porque no se les da la gana dejar libre a la otra persona, estas razones están mal, pero hay otras parejas, otros casos…en los cuales es porque a pesar de todas tempestades que haya, el amor que se tienen es más fuerte y el lazo más fuerte que puedan tener entre ellos y dando una clara prueba que con sinceridad, con aceptación, con confianza puede haber una relación y un amor verdadero…encontrando a la persona indicada para cada uno de nosotros…_

 ** _A.P.S._**

* * *

Bien como sabrán las cosas no han ido bien y para serles realmente sinceros, nunca había estado peor que ahora, al menos eso pienso pues las cosas no pueden ser peor que esto ¿o sí?

Eugene me odia y a dicho a toda la escuela que intente aprovecharme de él, mi ex novia está más que furiosa conmigo, perdí su amistad y amor, Phoebe me felicita por ponerle un alto a Gerald lo cual no me hace feliz, pues pese a todo él siempre fue mi único y mejor amigo ¿En qué momento nos perdimos?

Bueno por otra parte Ameyali no me había dirigido la palabra pero hoy fue diferente…

En el receso mientras estaba tomando mi almuerzo para irme después a mi clase de biología llego Ameyali mirándome tranquilamente, algo que me sorprendió pues hacia días que no me miraba de esa manera siquiera, su mirada siempre había sido asesina.

-Feliz día de San Valentín –Comento mientras se sentaba

No dije nada, me sorprendía que la chica me estuviera hablando tan naturalmente y la verdad solo se lo agradecía porque su mirada azulada me recordaba a Helga pero no era ella.

-Bien…creo que debemos hablar –Dijo tomando nuevamente su actitud de esos días, lo cual no me sorprendió en absoluto –Creo que es lo mínimo que merezco ¿No?...hoy en Chez Paris ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En Chez Paris? –Pregunte nervioso aquello me recordaba a… -¿Qué tal Chez Pierre?

-Ya hice la reservación

-¿Sin consultarme? Entonces ¿Para qué me preguntas? –Dije molesto

-Corrección querido, solo te estoy avisando, te estaré esperando –Dijo la joven mientras tomaba sus libros y se iba, dejándome molesto por lo que me levante y decidí mejor irme.

.

.

.

En la tarde paso algo aún más extraño o al menos eso pienso…llego una carta muy parecida a las de Helga pero no era de ella, esa letra no era de mi amada yo la tenía bien grabada en la cabeza.

-¿Cecil? –De pronto mi corazón dio un salto de júbilo pero entonces mi felicidad se esfumo por completo -¿Hoy? –Me pregunte a sí mismo -¿Qué hare con Ameyali?

Debía pensar la manera de llevar dos citas sin terminar como dice el dicho del perro ¿Lo han escuchado alguna vez? Te quedas como el perro de las dos tortas (no sabía que el perro pudiera tener dos tortas, en fin así va y no me culpen) sin una y sin otra se quedó.

La última vez que estuve en una cita doble, quien me había ayudado a superar ese reto fue Gerald, pero el ya no estaba más conmigo, así que no tenia realmente a quien recurrir ni a quien pedirle consejo, más que a mi familia…así termine con mi abuelo nuevamente y no era porque no quisiera hablarlo con mis padres, pero ellos estaban ocupados.

-Vaya chaparrito si que tienes un enorme problema –Dijo riéndose como siempre lo hacia

-Vamos abuelo necesito que me des un consejo no que te burles de mi

-Lo siento enano pero es que yo no lo veo como un problema –Me dijo tranquilamente –Si quieres a una de las dos ¿Cuál es el problema?... imagina que de un lado tienes el mantecado –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra –Y del otro tienes al…Emm como le diré….a ya…el pescado ¿Qué escogerías? Jejejeje obvio sabemos que lo menos saludable, más complicado y más rico en lo demás, tienes una gran recompensa al tener mucha felicidad y dulzura en la vida encontrándolo en un simple mantecado –Dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo –Si las tuvieras ahora aquí enfrente a las dos ¿A quién elegirías? Yo sé a quién pero tienes que decidirlo tu…por cierto… ¡No comas frambuesas! Si me buscan estoy en la oficina.

Si sé que mis abuelos eran extraños cuando me ayudaban pero mi abuelo acababa de darme la solución –Gracias abuelo –Susurre al pasar por el baño.

.

.

.

Aquella conversación que tanto temí en un principio resulto ser más sencilla de lo que pensaba, Ameyali no se enojó e incluso se mostró comprensiva algo extraño si me preguntan pero no le tome importancia, simplemente me dedique a esperar el atardecer para llegar a la gran cita con Cecil, aunque como ustedes ya deben de saber quién es realmente, sabrán entonces mi emoción.

-Bonsoir Monsieur ¿tiene reservación?

-No sé si la hizo ella…su nombre es Cecil –Dije nervioso y apenado al decir lo primero.

-Oh, en efecto la segñorita esta esperandoglo –Dijo haciéndome un ademan para pasar, inmediatamente mi corazón brinco de emoción.

Camine hasta la mesa que se encontraba vacía para mi gran decepción pero no me quedaría con la duda así que le pregunte al mesero -¿Dónde está? –Pregunte enarcando mi ceja.

-Fue al tocagdor, ahí está su bolsa –Dijo mientras me señalaba las cosas de Cecil, que traía aparentemente el mismo bolso de aquella vez aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien como era, solo que era rosa.

-Gracias

Me senté esperando que la joven que tanto anhelaba ver volviera del baño, espere para mí una gran eternidad aunque solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que la joven rubia hiciera su aparición, cuando por fin llegó el momento de encontrarme nuevamente con ella, me quede helado…

Poso su mano sobre mí y yo solo abrí mis ojos sorprendido de sentir su cálida mano sobre mi hombro -¿Ce…Cecil? –Pregunte con nerviosismo

-Oui

Suspire al escuchar aquella voz, aunque no me cuadraba mucho pero…recordemos que Helga la hacía diferente y era realmente buena imitando hace mucho que todos nos dimos cuenta de ella, ya hacer la voz de nuestros profesores era un gran reto.

-¿Helga? –Pregunte mientras quise darme la vuelta, sentí que su mano se puso rígida y tembló un poco en mi hombro, tal vez era normal pues no esperaba que yo le llamara con por su nombre

-Oui

Mi felicidad en aquel momento llego a mi limite me levante totalmente y le abrace sin siquiera mirarla aquello debía ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, tenía a mi querida Cecil, mi querida Helga frente a mí, estaba ahí y no era un sueño o si fuera un sueño esperaba no despertar nunca…nunca jamás, aquí me quería quedar pues esa rubia me robaba el aliento con el que podía vivir y sin ella simplemente no podía existir… la necesitaba…aunque no fuera para mí, la necesitaba en mi vida para poder ser feliz.

-No sabes qué alegría me da volver a verte –Dije lleno de emoción que comencé a dejar salir pequeñas lagrimas -¿Porque me enviaste esa carta? ¿Es verdad? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Quieres a alguien más? ¿Helga?

La rubia se tensó un poco sobre mis brazos pero seguí pensando que era normal, ella no estaba diciendo absolutamente nada pero…mi emoción e ilusión me cegó, pensando que era normal, ya que ella normalmente nunca admitía sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

-Déjame decirte que te amo, Helga –Ojala nunca lo hubiera dicho, ojala me hubiera percatado antes de lo que hacía, me hubiera cerciorado de quien era la persona que tenía enfrente pues tal vez hubiera evitado la tragedia –No te puedo olvidar, jamás lo haría, no lo hare, estas dentro de mi ser clavada como una espina que es inquebrantable como tú, eres hermosa y dulce, amo tu manera de ser, eres realmente maravillosa única, preciosa y con una infinita belleza…te amo por favor no me dejes ya nunca más, si es que también me amas aun; porque no quiero nada más que tu felicidad amor mío…¿Helga, que dic…?

La rubia que tenía enfrente estaba petrificada y con ojos llorosos, sus ojos eran tan hermosos y azules como los de mi Helga, pero el gran problema era que…no era Helga.

-¿Ameyali? –Claro que era ella, saben ¿Cómo me sentí? Jamás quise lastimarla de esa forma, aunque no entendí en el momento ¿Porque rayos se hizo pasar por Helga? No entendí en ese momento el daño que le estaba haciendo, pero a veces pienso que fue lo mejor. -¿Qué haces…aquí?

-Solo confirmando lo que ya sabía –Dijo sin la voz quebrada, era increíble por primera vez bueno por segunda vez la veía llorar…pero no me gusto el motivo de sus llantos, pues había sido yo y eso me hacía sentir como un completo patán.

No puedo creer aun que pensara que me engañaría, pues era algo realmente poco probable, pues se siente cuando tienes a la persona amada cerca, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero aquellas miradas siempre son diferentes, pueden parecerse pero nunca son idénticas y por lo tanto puedes distinguir una de otra, la de Helga, me hacía volar y llegar al paraíso, haciendo que mi corazón se extasiara de sus ojos azules e intensos pero a la vez que deseara nunca jamás dejar de mirarla, nadie había provocado tal efecto en mí, nadie más hacia sentir mi corazón estallar de felicidad.

-Yo…

-Te odio –Murmuro entre lágrimas

-Explícame que haces aquí y… ¿Qué demonios? Tu enviaste esa carta ¿Cierto?

-¡Te odio! –Repitió dándome una gran y fuerte abofeteada que provoco que me quedara en schok solo la vi partir del restaurante, no la seguí y me arrepiento, no quise hacerlo, porque el ofendido debía ser yo y no ella, ella se había enterado de muchas cosas mías y seguramente era porque había leído mi…diario y el de Helga…el cual encontré poco después de que se fue junto a los libros de poesía que ella tenía ahí guardados….

-Helga –Susurre cuando por fin Salí, dejando que una pequeña luz de la luna me diera en mi rostro, tal vez ella me ayudaría a saber qué hacer, me ayudaría a ver qué camino debía seguir, esperaba que me acobijara con su brillante manto para darme algo de consuelo y calor al dolor de mi corazón y tal vez en ella encontraría la fuerza para seguir…la fuerza para esperar a que ella volviera aunque cada vez se hacía más pequeña….

Alguien me observaba pero nunca me di cuenta…tan ciego como siempre...

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **recuerden que pueden votar para ver que fic ganara esta semana ;D jejeje y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D espero poder actualizar todos los fics, el dia de hoy en un rato subire el de matrimonio creo que sera el final jejejeje no lo se aun depende pero espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 holi nena jejeje si lo se tambien cuando lo estaba escribiendo senti coraje...¿porque rayos quiere besarlo a el y no a mi...digo a Helga? jejjeje uy Helga...hola como estas?...aqui actualizando...no...pero aun no tienes que aparecer...no helga tu...estas...helga? aaaaaah!**_

 _ **muchas gracias por tu review jejeje te dejo porque alguien me quiere asesinar con la gran betsy! llama a la policia...no al ejercito...a la marina...¡Llamale a arnold! aaaaah!**_

 _ **bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **saludos lindo miercoles y semana ;D**_

 _ **pd: les aviso que el viernes 29 de enero no habra ni una actualizacion de mis historias, ni ese fin de semana pues estare en un asunto del gobierno...no es verdad solo de la NASA es una misiion ultra secreta e importante...no deben decirle a nadie...atraparemos a Craig Bartlett para obligarlo a que ya nos diga todo sobre la nueva pelicula de oye arnold, entre helga, arnold y yo le sacaremos la informacion hasta que suplique por su vida...muajajajaja jajajajaj...**_

 _ **jajaja no se crean jejeje ok no fue tan gracioso pero queria hacerlo, no ya enserio no actualizare como MacaG26 ya lo sabe, porque sere la madrina de mi linda sobrinita y entonces estare fuera desde el viernes, pues es en cuernavaca :D y nos quedaremos alla hasta el domingo :D pero regresando ya habra mas actualizaciones ;D**_


	5. CAPITULO 5 SEÑALES I

**CAPITULO 5 SORPRESAS**

 _¿Se han sentido culpables realmente de algo? ¿Se han sentido en deuda con alguien? Yo sí, me sentí así durante mucho tiempo de mi vida, tal vez no fue tanto comparado con lo que me faltaba por vivir pero eso se lo debo más a otra personita…pero… ¿Qué es la culpa?_

 _Realmente todos siempre tendremos algo de que arrepentirnos y de que sentirnos culpables cuando nuestros actos directos o indirectos ocasionan algún daño a otra persona pero ¿Realmente es culpa nuestra? En algunos casos si, pues sabemos perfectamente bien lo que estamos haciendo y lo que podría pasar, pero en otros casos…_

 _La culpa es algo que no nos deja vivir en paz, es algo que nos va consumiendo por dentro hasta que no podemos más y entonces, comenzamos a buscar la tranquilidad y una medicina para poder acabar con la agonía….el perdón._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Pasaron otros seis meses realmente rápidamente, no entendía como era que podía vivir así, me la pasaba en las clases como un robot todo lo hacía por costumbre, rutina, no participaba, pero cumplía con lo demás, me volví callado y alejado de todos.

Me la pase ensimismado en mi mundo, un mundo donde imaginaba que nada le había pasado, miraba el asiento vacío de aquella chica que su único pecado fue…amarme.

Toda la escuela se había enterado, pues aquel automóvil había pasado muy rápido cerca de la joven que había salido corriendo del Chez Paris, lastimada y humillada por lo que yo sentía, pero tal vez había sido lo mejor, lo único que no había estado bien era que yo hubiera dejado que ella se fuera así, debí detenerla, tal vez así…

-¿Cómo estas Arnold?

Lila Sawyer estaba frente a mí, no lo podía creer después de todo… -Hola Lila, bien gracias –Respondí por pura cortesía

-No te sientas mal, Arnold, entiendo perfectamente bien porque hiciste…

-No hice nada

-Sé que es difícil todo esto pero no debes preocuparte, entiendo porque mandaste a volar a Ameyali conmigo puedes hablar tranquilamente

-Sabes no me siento bien –Murmure levantándome

-Vamos Arnold, sé que antes te gustaba, gustaba –Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente, tal vez pensaba que como cuando éramos niños esa sonrisa me derretiría pero había cambiado

-Me di cuenta del error

-Arnold

-Lo siento Lila, pero no me siento bien, por favor déjame en paz

Me puso de pie completamente y me fui lejos de ahí, dejando a aquella pelirroja molesta.

.

.

.

Esto que estoy a punto de contar ni yo mismo me lo esperaba pero es verdad lo que estoy por contar, tal vez era por eso la razón que durante los últimos meses había notado extraño a aquella persona.

-¿Arnold?

Di media vuelta y sin poder creerlo abrí mis ojos ante la sorpresa, yo estaba a punto de ingresar a la casa de huéspedes y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían frente a mí.

-Ger…Gerald

El moreno me miraba realmente entre avergonzado y nervioso, no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto pero realmente trate de controlar mi sorpresa y acercarme pero…

-No te acerques –Murmuro nervioso

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunte algo asustado

-Perdóname por esto… -Murmuro sin darme más tiempo de nada me rasguño con un cuquillo en mi brazo y me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, aquello no me lo esperaba y lo más sorprendente fue lo siguiente –Perdóname Arnie –Susurro mientras me dejaba caer –Esto es de parte de Wolfang me dijo que te advirtiera que no te le acercaras a su chica…Lila –Comento en voz alta

-¿Qué…? –Dije sin aire realmente en un leve susurro que apenas fue audible

-Lo que escuchaste cabeza de balón –Dijo Wolfang saliendo de las sombras

-Bien hecho Gerald –Dijo otro chico que estaba al lado de Wolfang, aquello no tenía sentido para mi

-Bueno vámonos, la próxima vez no será solo esto cabeza de balón

Solo los vi huir, pero aquello era no solo sorpresivo para mí, con respecto a lo de Lila sino por la manera en que Gerald me estaba pidiendo ayuda, su mirada era suplicante y era de una persona que no estaba feliz haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, y si tienen razón mi primer pensamiento cuando logre ponerme en pie pese a las heridas, era… _"Debo ayudarlo"_

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me la estaba dedicando a tratar de hablar con Gerald pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, al parecer tal vez no había ido a la escuela; bueno era la primera hora tenía todo el día.

-Buenos días jóvenes tomen asiento por favor –Dijo el Profesor Bills de Literatura –Hoy tendremos una nueva compañera de clases…adelante –Ingreso una joven rubia al salón, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y cubría su ojo completamente y la mitad de la cara, un suéter negro y convers negros con blanco. –Su nombre es Celeste Rickman

Al escuchar el apellido inmediatamente puse toda mi atención a aquella misteriosa joven, era rubia sí, pero sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, tenía maquillaje no demasiado pero llevaba rímel y delineador, llevaba ropa negra y el cabello le caía sobre el rostro, además usaba lentes.

 _"_ _No puede ser Helga… ¿O sí?"_ pensaba mientras miraba penetrantemente a aquella joven quien no me miraba, realmente creo que no miraba a nadie, simplemente se sentó en el lugar que el profesor le indico. " _Además su nombre es Celeste, Arnold, cálmate_ " pensé ya más decepcionado y molesto conmigo y puse mi atención a mi libro de Shakespeare.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases camine rápidamente hacia la casa de mi ex mejor amigo, sin percatarme que alguien me seguía, realmente aunque parezca increíble nunca…bueno eso no importa ya.

Al llegar toque la puerta y me abrió la madre de Gerald quien estaba sollozando, algo me decía que no me esperaban buenas noticias –Buenas tardes Señora Johanssen busco a Gerald

La mama del moreno lloro con un poco más de fuerza, sentí un terrible vuelco en el corazón –Él está… -No podía ser cierto –Esta en el hospital

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!

-No lo sé, pero fue golpeado y esta…está muy grave…

No escuche más, fui corriendo al hospital y sin darme cuenta que asuste a alguien si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…

Al llegar al hospital donde estaba Gerald y lo vi, sentí más que un vuelco en el corazón…me acerque a él lentamente.

-A…Arn…Arnold –Dijo tratando de hablar

-Tranquilo…no hables –Dije sonriéndole dulcemente

-Perdo…perdóname

-No tengo nada que perdonar, Gerald, eres mi amigo –Vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban y comencé a sentir los míos húmedos también

-¿De…de…verdad?

-Claro que si

-Arnie –Dijo con dificultad, le sostuve la mano que trataba de estirar hacia mí

-¿Quién fue?

-Wolf…Wolf…

-Wolfang

El me miro tristemente y ya con lágrimas en los ojos –Me lo…merezco

-No digas eso

-Por favor Arnie… -Me miro –Perdo…perdóname por todo

Sacudí mi cabeza –Ahora solo importa que descanses…te pondrás bien

El moreno me miro triste –No…no lo se

-Vamos Gerald

-Te quiero

Sentí un nudo en la garganta –Y…yo a ti

-Perdo…perdónenme –Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y entonces todo se tornó confuso…creo que desde entonces comenzó mi desagrado con los hospitales fue el peor momento de mi vida.

-¡Gerald!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **perdonen la demora pero aqui sigo**_

 _ **espero que les guste este capitulo nuevo si se que es muy corto pero en verdad ando algo corta de tiempo :(**_

 _ **pero espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **voten por su fic recuerdenlo ;D**_

 _ **saludo s**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 SEÑALES II

**CAPITULO 6 SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 _A veces mucha gente no merece una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo para enmendar sus errores del pasado, pero también hay gente que se merece la segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad que realmente no debe ser negada y menos por aquellos que dijeron un día ser sus amigos ¿No creen? Yo creo que si, por lo que espero que no me juzguen por lo que en este capítulo de mi vida leerán, tal vez para Helga si estuviera aquí no sería tan fácil el olvidar o perdonar pero….realmente para mí él se merecía la oportunidad para cambiar y dejar atrás todos esos errores y confusiones que tenía en su interior._

 _Además la segunda oportunidad es limpiar como cuando uno se acerca más a dios por ayuda, es limpiar todos nuestros errores y tener la oportunidad de nacer nuevamente, de empezar desde cero y poder ser mejor persona a partir de ahí…_

 _Realmente cuando se quiere a alguien o cuando una persona sabe amar, puede perdonar, pero realmente ¿Todos sabemos perdonar? La verdad es que no, muchos dicen que perdonar es olvidar, pero creo que tampoco es del todo cierto, porque los recuerdos ahi estan simplemente los dejamos pasar y en el pasado donde todo lo malo se debe quedar y solo tomar las experiencias para no volver a cometer ese error._

 _El perdon no es olvidar pero si es avanzar, avanzar y no tener rencor o culpas de la persona que nos hizo algun daño o que nosotros hicimos algun daño, pero el que sabe perdonar y seguir tambien sabe amar y sabe ser un ser extraordinario por el simple hecho de confiar y creer en la bondad de las personas, se que me estoy desviando pero ¿Quien marca la diferencia? La persona que se deja llevar por malos sentimientos o la persona que es fuerte y trata de marcar la diferencia en el mundo, de una manera simple y maravillosa como saber amar y perdonar, ser misericordioso ¿Ustedes que dicen?_

 _A.P.S_

* * *

Bien creo que muchos pensaran que Gerald, murió pero no, no fue así, él está aún en el hospital pero se está recuperando, he estado yendo a verlo diariamente creo que es algo que lo hace realmente feliz, después del susto que nos dio es bueno verlo sonreír.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Gerald?

-Algo mejor –Me miro de manera avergonzado -¿Cómo es que estés aquí después de todo?

-Gerald… -Me acerque hasta el –Eres mi amigo ¿No? Creo que…todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores ¿Qué dices?

El me sonrió agradecido con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos, al menos eso me pareció pues trato de ocultarlo –Gracias… -Susurro –Lo siento tanto

-Tranquilo Gerald, ahora solo debes preocuparte por recuperarte hace unos días nos pegaste un gran susto –Era verdad…recordar ese momento me da escalofríos y dolor aun…

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Gerald!

-¡Jovencito debe salir de aquí!

-¡Pero…Gerald!

-¡Doctor lo perdemos!

-¡Saquen a este joven de aquí!

-¡No!

-Vamos hijo –Una enfermera me sacaba pero con horror miraba como todos se acercaban a Gerald con una máquina que hacía que él se retorciera.

-¡Despejen!

-¡No reacciona doctor!

No vi más en ese momento…

Horas después los padres de Gerald ya estaban ahí junto con mis padres y conmigo, realmente esperaba que el estuviera bien pero al parecer lo que había pasado unos minutos atrás había sido una muerte…los doctores no salían y lo que yo dije pareció hacer que los padres de Gerald estuvieran realmente destrozados al menos así los veía.

-Familiares de Gerald Johanssen

-Somos sus padres, doctor

El medico les miro un tanto preocupado, provocando más preocupación –Gerald…

-No por favor, no me diga que –Se adelantó la madre

-Él está muy delicado señora Johanssen, aun no pasa lo peor, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Perdió mucha sangre, es necesaria una transfusión muy urgente.

-Yo le daré todo lo que…

-No señor Johanssen debe de ser una persona que no padezca de enfermedades, recuerdo si no estoy mal ustedes...

-Si –El moreno bajo la mirada cabizbajo.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –Dije mirando esperanzado al doctor, mis padres me miraban sentía sus miradas, tal vez no estaban de acuerdo que después de todo lo que había pasado con Gerald yo donara sangre a mi ex mejor amigo para que se salvara, pero no me importaba.

-Ven conmigo, jovencito

Camine rápidamente hacia él y antes de que me pudieran detener mis padres pues aun necesitaba su autorización.

¿Adivinan que paso? En efecto…Lo hice, unas horas después de que done la sangre a mi ex amigo, el doctor nos informó que la transfusión había sido un éxito y que Gerald se encontraba estable, pero que debíamos esperar hasta que despertara.

 **END FLASH BACK**

El despertó cuatro días después de eso, yo me encontraba ahí desde el día que me entere lo que ocurrió, incluso Wolfang y sus amigos habían tratado de ingresar a verlo pero le pedí a sus padres que no lo dejaran pasar por la seguridad de Gerald, no me podía quitar de la cabeza que ellos no eran como parecían ser y que algo paso para que Gerald terminara en el hospital, además el me solicito ayuda y no lo vi hasta que estuvo en aquella cama, comprendí que Gerald no estaba bien.

-Sabes –La voz de Gerald me saco de mis pensamientos –Lamento mucho todo y además…bueno…la verdad esto fue…fueron ellos –Dijo mientras le miraba curioso

-¿Wolfang? ¿Cierto?

-Si

-No puedo creer que…

-Fue porque no te pegue como el quería –Murmuro avergonzado –Pero no podía…Arnold a pesar de todo…yo…te quiero…te quiero mucho y…te he extrañado –Susurro más rojo que un tomate

Yo solo sonreía tiernamente –Tranquilo, todo quedo atrás ¿Amigos? –Le estire la mano y el me veía sorprendido y sin poder creerlo

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto, yo también te extraño

El moreno me sonrió dulcemente mientras alzaba su mano con algo de trabajo y la estrechaba con la mía –Gracias…lamento…no sé lo que me paso con…Helga

Mi sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente –No la vuelvas a mencionar por favor Gerald

El me miro sorprendido -¿porque? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Te platico….luego pero…por favor hablemos de otra cosa –Dije sintiendo mi corazón morir.

El entendió y comenzó a platicarme de cosas personales, de su familia y de…una personita que aún no olvidaba, era de esperarse pero dudaba mucho que las heridas sanaran tan rápido, pues lo que había pasado con nosotros cuatro era algo que no se podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana pero lo intentaríamos, sin darnos cuenta alguien miraba también aquella escena.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la escuela comencé a tratar de olvidarme de todo lo respecto a Helga y tener un nuevo comienzo, claro que aquello me iba a costar realmente trabajo, pues aquella rubia que era nueva compañera en prácticamente todas mis clases, estaba metida ahí e incluso a veces estaba paranoico que creía que esa chica me estaba cuidando pues hasta en los pasillos me la encontraba, pero no como Helga.

-Hola Daniel –Salude amablemente al joven que hacía meses que no me había percatado de su presencia, tal vez porque no quería pensar mal de como el había hecho que sus familiares adoptaran a Helga, pues después me entere de ello y prácticamente desde entonces le guardo un gran rencor.

-¿Qué quieres?

Era lógico, él también me odiaba –Solo quería preguntarte algo… ¿Esa chica nueva…Celeste Rickman es tu hermana o…algo tuyo? –Pregunte tratando de sonar normal

El joven me miro entre molesto pero con una sonrisa divertida –Es mi prima

-¿Tu prima? Entonces… ¿Ella es…?

-No te hagas ilusiones Arnold, ella no es quien crees que es –Dijo riendo aún más –Aunque lo fuera, dudo que quiera verte si no ¿Porque vestirse así, no crees? –Odiaba que tuviera algo de razón –Es hija de mis otros tíos por parte de mi papa y acaba de llegar a la ciudad, no la molestes.

-Es ella quien me molesta –Dije un poco molesto –A donde voy ella está ahí y…

-Seguro es tu imaginación –Dijo caminando hacia el otro lado –Me voy, Arnold y no vuelvas a hablarme –Me miro furioso y se dio media vuelta.

Solo le mire molesto pero pude notar como aquella rubia estaba cerca de ahí y nos miraba, decidí ir a enfrentarla pero entonces…todo paso muy rápido y no supe que fue lo que realmente paso, solo vi la sonrisa de aquella rubia de ojos castaño quien me miraba burlonamente pero no era una de esas sonrisas que Helga miles de veces me regalaba no…esta vez sentí un escalofrió nada familiar, tal vez tenía que ver también el hecho de que la joven saco un arma debajo de su ropa y me apunto directamente, de no ser por aquella persona desconocida que nadie supo decirme quien era, la cual me aventó lejos del lugar…no estaría aquí contándolo.

Se congelo mi corazón al verle el arma mortal apuntando directo a mi pecho, vi como mi vida pasó todo en un segundo frente de mí y como ella me sonreía maliciosamente para después comenzar a tirar del gatillo pero…

-¡Arnold!

-¡Nooo!

Sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me dejo totalmente noqueado y en el suelo, solo escuchaba los gritos y como todos corrían de aquí para allá, no supe más, solo me deje envolver por la oscuridad, aunque sentí la caricia suave de una chica, alguien que conocía o realmente yo ya estaba muy mal y desesperado por la necesidad que tenia de aquella rubia, no lo sé pero después de sentir la caricia y ver una figura borrosa al lado mío…me desvanecí.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bien llegamos a viernes y el fic que tuvo un poco mas de Reviews fueron la vida de los shortman, Entre el amor y el odio y Una promesa de amor, fueron pocos reviews en realidad :( pero quedaron empatados, por lo que lo decidire con los reviews que envien hoy ;D, asi que no olviden votar ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews y perdon por no agradecer a cada uno, solo quiero decirle algo a mi amiga Maca ;D jejejej si se que seria una malvada por matar a Gerald, pero seamos honestos se merecia el sustito no?¡ jejejeje muajajajaja ntc, pero mira mira no lo mate jejejej :D**_

 _ **espero les siga gustando a todos :D**_

 _ **dejen su voto por el review que quieran que actualice ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 CELESTE RICKMAN

**CAPITULO 7 ANGEL GUARDIAN**

* * *

 _En ocasiones la vida pone a pruebas realmente fuertes, obstáculos nos separan de lo que realmente amamos, es importante ser fuertes y tratar de no hacer lo que realmente el destino cruel nos pone en frente pero seamos honestos, somos seres humanos a veces fuertes y a veces débiles pero sobre todo siempre tendremos un talón de Aquiles._

 _En ocasiones no nos queda de otra más que ser como un Angel guardián para otras personas, para rescatarlo cada que sea asechado por las sombras del mal pero sin poder estar con él o ella, aquello es el mayor sacrificio de amor que se puede dar a alguien ¿No lo creen?_

 _A veces uno no elige su destino…su destino es cruel porque las circunstancias así lo quisieron, porque no quedo de otra más que…este terrible camino al menos hasta que puedas…huir de nuevo._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos al oler aquella sustancia molesta realmente, pero que me regreso en sí, miraba lentamente hacia el techo donde una luz blanca me lastimaba la vista pero que pronto fue obstruida por una joven de ojos castaños, rubia, quien me sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Qué…que paso?

Desorientado me senté y me di cuenta que ella no era la única que estaba ahí, si no también Rhonda, algo que me sorprendió sobremanera mente -¿Rhonda?

-Hay Arnold, todos están tan preocupados y asustados –Miro de reojo a la rubia que estaba a su lado – ¿Estas bien? Mi padre puede llevarnos a tu casa, está afuera esperándonos ¿Vamos?

-¿Arnold? –Me hablo por primera vez esa joven quien me miraba con curiosidad ahora, realmente no la entendía

-¿Si? –Pregunte con cierto temor recordando lo que sucedió….ella iba a matarme ¡Dios ella iba a matarme! ¿Estaré mal?

-Me gustaría platicar contigo

-¿Con…conmigo?

-Si ¿Podemos ir juntos a casa?

Rhonda me miro con la misma mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad que yo tenía seguramente en aquel momento, pero como siempre el buen samaritano como decía ella…- Claro

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después, Arnold, por favor avísame cuando llegues a tu casa –Dijo una Rhonda bastante preocupada por su compañero, algo muy extraño para mí, pero solo asentí.

-¿Vamos? –Pregunto la joven mirándome fríamente

-Claro

.

.

.

Ambos caminábamos por las calles de Hillwood sin decir ni una sola palabra, sentí como si alguien nos siguiera pero sabía que eso era imposible además de que cada vez que volteaba no había nadie detrás de nosotros, suspire suavemente pensando en cierta rubia que solía seguirme a todos lados.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro

-Bien porque necesito que enfoques tu energía en lo que diré niño con cabeza de balón

Le mire sorprendido -¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Cabeza de balón o prefieres Arnoldo ¿eh?

-¿Cómo s...?

-¿Sabes que mi apellido es Rickman, verdad?

Solo asentí mientras mi corazón estallaba o eso sentía dentro de mi ser, esperanzado en que tal vez, solo tal vez…

-Bien porque mi hermana no me dijo que fueras tan menso –Dijo la joven sonriéndome burlonamente

-¿Hermana?

-Helga por su puesto, Duh, ¿Cuál otra hermana?

-¿Dónde está? –Mi pregunta salió sin razonar, pese a todo lo que ella me dijo yo aún la amaba.

-Ella no vendrá, este trabajo es para mí –Sonrió maliciosamente algo que me causo escalofrió

-¿Qué…que trabajo?

-¿Qué no recuerdas Arnold?

Trague ligeramente saliva -¿Me…me…ibas…a…a…ma…? –No podía articular bien mis palabras esa joven tenía al igual que yo tan solo dieciséis años ¿Cómo es posible que tenga esa actitud tan fría, que fuera tan madura y…despreocupada?

-Tal vez…. –Rio por lo bajo al ver mi cara de susto –La verdad es que esa es la misión –Dijo bastante sincera que supe que no estaba bromeando

-Entonces…Helga… -Dolor -¿Te mando?

-No, Arnold ¿En verdad quieres saber mi historia?

No sabía que responder pero por un lado mi curiosidad era demasiada, además ¿Qué persona te dice que está ahí para matarte? Creo que realmente Celeste no quería hacer ese trabajo.

-¿Tiene relación con Helga?

-No te diré nada de ella, si es lo que quieres así que sácatelo de una buena vez de la cabeza, zopenco.

Baje mi mirada decepcionado –Entonces no creo que me interese…si vas a matarme como dices, hazlo –Dije triste –Pero pierdes el tiempo porque ya…estoy muerto

-Ja gracioso –Comento mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del parque por donde cruzábamos –Bien quiero que sepas que fui adoptada por la familia Rickman hace años –Dijo con simpleza y sin rodeos –Ellos son tíos de los padres de Daniel, como bien sabes me imagino.

Asentí mientras resignado me sentaba a su lado.

-Bien, mis padres tienen negocios –Comento –Hace unos años conocimos a la familia Dante una familia rica que tiene dos hijos ese matrimonio, Armando y Fabián –Sonrió ampliamente antes de decir lo siguiente –Armando es mi prometido y Fabián es el prometido de Helga mi media hermana bueno en realidad solo conocida –Sonrió burlonamente –En fin, Fabián se enteró de ti, en un terrible descuido de Helga y me envió aquí para hacer un trabajo ¿Ya sabes cuál es no?

-Helga y yo terminamos

-Si tal vez, pero eso no impide que ella piense en ti o tú en ella ¿cierto? Su miedo de mi cuñado es que alguna vez se te ocurra aparecerte para estar nuevamente con ella –Saco una carta –Me está dando este dinero para que por las buenas en cuanto entres a la universidad te vayas lejos pero si se cumple ese plazo y tú sigues aquí, te matara a ti y a tu familia, así de simple

-¡¿Qué?!

-Piensa bien Arnold, es mejor salvar el pellejo y el de tu familia que salvar un amor prácticamente imposible, Helga debe volver al cumplir la mayoría de edad es decir en año y meses o hasta menos y tu terminas la preparatoria exactamente en ese tiempo, antes de que ella pueda siquiera verte tú debes estar lejos de aquí, si no quieres que el mismo Fabián te mate, él te envía el dinero para hacerlo más fácil por si no entras a la universidad, suficiente para estudiar en cualquiera que este lo bastante lejos, algo que tus padres no podrían pagar ni en sus sueños –Dijo fríamente algo que me molesto por supuesto

-Mi amor no está en venta –Dije dándole nuevamente ese asqueroso dinero

-Tampoco Helga está en venta, ella debe casarse con Fabián

-¿Cómo que debe?

-Eso no te incumbe, idiota, solamente te estoy dando la primera advertencia, Arnold, antes de que ella llegue será la segunda y si tu no haces caso aun así, no habrá tercera si no muerte.

-¿Porque? –Pregunte más para el cielo esperando respuesta del destino cruel que estaba marcándonos diferentes caminos a Helga y a mí y que parecía caprichoso interponiéndose entre nosotros

-Porque así debe ser, porque nosotros marcamos el destino nuestro destino y ya hemos marcado el de nuestras familias y tú eres un peligro para el negocio que tienen en mente con Helga como su mano derecha.

-Hablas como si fuera un negocio entre inmuebles y son seres humanos de quienes hablan…de ti misma, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

-Yo no tuve padres Arnoldo, me abandonaron en el orfanato a los diez años, ambos eran alcohólicos y mi padre era un vendedor de droga, ¿crees que arriesgare todo lo que tengo ahora solo por simples y estúpidos prejuicios? No claro que no, sé que no seré feliz porque no amo a Armando pero sé también que no es importante mientras sea feliz con viajes, compras y una familia que me apoye en lo que yo desee

-Dices eso porque no has conocido el amor de…

-No importa, ya te advertí –Me interrumpió fríamente mientras me lanzaba una mirada llena de frialdad y molestia –Nos vemos

-Celeste… -Murmure mientras la miraba partir, con cierta pena ya que a pesar de todo sabía que esa joven era algo parecida a mi Helga, abandonada pero esta era diferente, pues ella si sentía que ya no había nada bueno por lo cual seguir, solo tenía odio en su corazón pero Helga…Helga no…

.

.

.

Al llegar a Susent Arms de inmediato me fui a mi habitación para poder descansar pero en ese momento vi una carta rosa que estaba a un lado de mi almohada, aquello no lo esperaba…era…si puede que sea de ella, la abrí tembloroso tratando de no romperla.

 _Hola Arnold_

 _Tu no me conoces pero solo quiero advertirte sobre esa gente con la que te vi esta tarde, ella no estaba jugando, la conozco se dé que familia proviene, no quiero que te hagan daño por lo que creo que sería bueno aceptaras el trato que al parecer te hizo ¿No? Bueno eso lo digo porque escuche un poco de la conversación pero no totalmente pues podía ser descubierta desde donde estaba solo te pido que seas precavido._

 _No están jugando en verdad, los he visto en la televisión, todo mundo busca a la pequeña familia Rickman por lo que te pido, que tengas cuidado, porque tal vez los Rickman sean peligrosos pero los Dante, yo te estaré vigilando como hoy pero no trates de descubrirme porque no lo harás, soy una maestra del disfraz._

 _Seré tu Angel guardián hoy y siempre. Aunque no pueda estar a tu lado ahí estaré._

 _Tu Angel_

-¿Helga? –Me pregunte emocionado pero recordé la conversación de Celeste, era imposible Helga no volvería al parecer, tome la carta entre mis manos y la guarde, deseando con todas mis ansias que fuera la persona que creía.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la escuela transcurrió lo normal, al parecer Celeste estaba salvada de una expulsión al decir que el arma que traía era de juguete, creo que lo comprobaron pues todo siguió normal, aunque mis amigos estaban preocupados por mí, de pronto la vi entrar una hermosa joven de ojos verdes o eso me pareció pues la mirada no me la sostuvo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron y con el cabello rojo cayendo graciosamente a un lado de su hombro y cubriéndole su rostro.

-Bien jóvenes ella es Cecile Wartz, viene de transferencia de una preparatoria de California, trátenla bien –Dijo sonriente el señor Landy

La joven le sonrió dulcemente al profesor, mientras buscaba un asiento que encontró junto a mí, yo la analizaba totalmente había algo que me hacía recordar algo que ya había vivido con cierta compañera, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un top negro con un tolero de mezclilla, ella me sonrió dulcemente, yo me sonroje un podo pero me perdí un momento en el aroma del cabello de la pelirroja quien lo noto y se sonrojo un poco también, le sonríe en modo de disculpa –Soy Arnold –Le salude dulcemente extendiéndole mi mano que ella miro con desconfianza y no tomo.

-Mucho gusto, Arnold –Dijo molesta al parecer algo que me sorprendió ¿Hice algo mal? –Mi nombre es Cecile como ya escuchaste –Me sonrió –Espero que dejes de mirarme así, me molesta –Así que fue por eso, pensé molesto conmigo mismo

-Discúlpame no volverá a pasar

-Bien –Susurro mientras prestaba atención a la clase pero yo no podía concentrarme algo me llamaba la atención de esa joven y no sabía que era, la observe un poco más, realmente era hermosa, su tez clara, sus ojos grandes y expresivos como Helga pero no azules como el mar como los de ella, esos labios…realmente no sé qué me paso pero sentía deseo de apoderarme de sus hermosos labios carnosos, seguía mirándola hasta que me encontré con la mirada molesta de ….¿Celeste? esa chica sí que era más extraña de lo que parecía, decidí ignorarla y mejor concéntrame en las clases pero la duda me estaba carcomiendo….las últimas horas habían sido tan extrañas desde que Celeste Rickman apareció en la preparatoria.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **si lo se lo lamento mucho me he tardado en actualizar pero mi trabajo me impide hacer todas las actualizaciones que deseo pero no los dejare botados esto continua amigos jejejjejeje me acorde de porki lo siento veian ese programa? me encantaba ver todos esos progrmas para niños jejeej**_

 _ **esepro que el nuevo capitulo les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias por su apoyo, comprension y por su paciencia ;D y sobretodo ppor sus hermosos reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 AMISTAD PELIGROSA I

**_CAPITULO 8 EL RENACER I..._**

* * *

 _A veces el destino es caprichoso al volver a ponernos frente a aquella o aquella personas que pensábamos jamás volver a ver…o tal vez el corazón es el caprichoso ¿No? ¿Cómo rayos seguir fingiendo como siempre? Pasar desapercibido como siempre lo has hecho, seguir siendo invisible pero ahora por una razón más fuerte…ahora me he dado cuenta que la vida en mi casa era mejor, ahora me doy cuenta del error tan grande que cometí, pero a veces es muy imposible poder remediarlo, más por fuerza por peligroso que resultaría….es mejor mantener a salvo a quienes aman que tenerlos y después perderlos por imprudencia…_

 _¿No lo creen? Realmente nadie puede responder algo como esto…pues deberían estar en mis zapatos como yo en los suyos para comprender nuestros problemas, pero nos podemos dar una idea y lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que realmente amo a esa persona, daría mi vida por ella, así que sin importar que pase conmigo…quiero que él sea feliz._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Me encontraba camino a mi casa cuando de pronto sentí como nuevamente alguien me seguía tal vez era mi nerviosismo ante la advertencia de Celeste o solo tal vez estaba paranoico, realmente no lo sabía pero cada que volteaba al lugar donde sentía que provenía aquellas miradas…no había nada.

Llegue a casa. –Hola abuelo –Saludo al ver a su viejo abuelo frente al televisor, este también le saludo sonriente pero el rubio siguió camino a su habitación pero antes de terminar de subir.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué ocurre mama? –Respondió el joven al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Tenemos una nueva inquilina y tal vez –Sonrió Stella mientras dejaba ver a….

-¡Cecile!

-¡Oh! ¿Ya se conocían?

-En la escuela…ella

-Somos compañeros –Respondió la pelirroja

-¡Oh! Eso es muy bueno, Arnold, Cecile estará viviendo aquí, sus padres no pueden viajar ahora y no la quieren dejar sola ¿Le ayudaras cierto?

-Claro –Sonreí dulcemente hacia la joven

-Bien, muéstrale la habitación 7 mientras yo hago la comida, hijo –Dijo mama antes de desaparecer por la cocina

-¿Vamos? –Tome su pequeña maleta que estaba descansando en el desván, ella me sonrió dulcemente y asintió sin decir más.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece? –Comente al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Me parece genial, algo grande para mi sola pero está bien –Comento aquella joven que algo en ella me hacía sentir algo que pensé había muerto.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella me miro sorprendida y a mi parecer nerviosa -¿Qué?

-¿Solo te llamas Cecile?

La joven abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de mi pregunta pero casi inmediato se compuso y sonrió dulcemente, bueno eso me pareció al principio -¿Porque? ¿Acaso me parezco a tu ex? –Pregunto acercándose a mí, provocando mi sonrojo ante su coqueteo -¿Quieres que tenga otro nombre para pensar que esa persona volvió? –Me puso sus brazos alrededor, podía sentir su calor sobre mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía como loco.

-¿Eh…bue…eh? –No podía pronunciar ni media palabra, estaba completamente embobado, aquella joven era hermosa, no se parecía en nada a Helga ahora que lo pensaba pero lo que sentía era muy parecido a como me sentía con ella, podía jurar que era exactamente igual.

-¿Qué ocurre, Arnold? –Hizo énfasis en mi nombre antes de dejar caer sus labios sobre los míos, apenas fue un gentil y suave roce, de pronto ella se separó y su actitud cambio bastantemente –No tengo otro nombre, lamento decepcionarte, don juan

-Yo…

-Si me disculpas Arnold, quiero instalarme en mi nuevo cuarto y necesito mi espacio –Dijo la joven enarcando una ceja y abriendo la puerta para que yo saliera de ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces Salí de ahí, mi cuerpo pesaba bastante y para mi fueron minutos los que me tarde en dar tan solo tres pasos para salir.

-¿Qué…paso? –Roce mis labios con las yemas de mis dedos, sintiendo que esos….esos labios

 _"_ _Imposible"_ pensé molesto y dirigiéndome a mí cuarto.

.

.

.

 **CECILE WARTS**

Lo vi marcharse lentamente y aturdido, realmente creyó que lo besaría ¿enserio?, estaba muy mal pero eso no podía pasar, no de nuevo, cerré mi puerta de un portazo y me dirigí hacia mi maleta de donde saque más que ropa, armas…debía protegerme y proteger a los míos, esto era la guerra…una guerra y un mundo a donde yo jamás debí ingresar.

-Bien… -Quite el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto –Ya me empezaba a lastimar demasiado –Murmure mientras relajaba mis ojos y me recostaba en el sofá –Ese Arnold…es… -Recordé el momento de hace un momento y deje que por un segundo mi corazón volviera a disfrutar del pequeño y gentil roce -¡Oh, no…no Cecil! –Exclame molesta levantándome

Me puse delante del espejo y me quite la peluca pelirroja, dejando libre mis cabellos dorados como el sol, sintiendo por fin una gran paz y relajación de mi cuero cabelludo que había estado tomado en un chongo bastante apretado.

-Vaya, vaya –Una voz hizo que me exaltara y tome la arma que tenía bajo mi blusa, la rubia me sonrió

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¿Me mataras?

-¿Qué haces aquí Celeste?

-Es curioso eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti Cecile –Dijo con burla en su rostro, lo que me molesto por supuesto.

-No tengo porque…

-¿Fabián sabe que estas aquí?

-No…yo….

-¿Huiste? ¿No?

-Eso no te incumbe y no soy una cobarde para huir

-¿Entonces hermana?

-Vete de aquí –Dije aun sosteniendo el arma acercándome con una seguridad que ya no sentía a aquella joven de ojos chocolate, quien me miraba con rencor.

-No puedo sin cumplir lo que me dijeron y ya no solo es Fabián, nuestros padres también están de acuerdo

-No son mis padres

-Pero son tus tutores legales

-Eso no quiere decir que les pertenezca

-Admítelo…estás perdida –Dijo la rubia sujetándome por el brazo y haciéndome quedar pegada en la pared, fue un momento de distracción, realmente no deseaba lastimarla –Tu debilidad es tu enemigo, por eso yo no tengo debilidades a diferencia tuya hermana

-¡Suéltame! Ahora veras…

-Esas clases surten más efecto cuando no amas, Helga

-Prefiero tener un corazón a estar hueca y estúpida por dentro y por fuera

La rubia de ojos chocolate que tenía detrás me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándome caer. –Débil –Susurro –Arnold es tu mayor debilidad, siempre lo fue y si no haces algo, terminara siendo tu tumba, tu pasaje directo a la muerte y también el de él.

-No –Susurre débilmente

Ella sonrió aún más y después salió de mi habitación como si nada, dejándome ahí tirada en el suelo, respire profundamente para tratar de controlarme, debía apresurarme a encontrarla para…necesitaba esa ayuda y también… unas lágrimas cayeron –No…debo apresurarme –Murmure poniéndome de pie y yendo hacia donde estaban mis cosas.

.

.

.

Salí de la casa de huéspedes directo a las calles más solitarias y feas de Hillwood que me pudiera imaginar, realmente me daba asco y vergüenza pararme ahí buscándola pero realmente ¿Podía acaso culparla? Al final de cuentas fue una víctima al igual que yo…solo que no supo cómo manejar todo.

-Hola hermosa ¿Buscas compañía? –Un hombre de unos cuarenta años se acercó a mí con aliento a alcohol, yo le sonreí maliciosamente y en un movimiento rápido saque mi cuchillo dejándolo pegado contra la pared y el cuchillo en su cuello

-¿Olga Pataki?

-¿Qu…quién? –Pregunto desconcertado

Respire más agitadamente ante la frustración que me causaba ese hombre, que sabía perfectamente bien quien era. –Ginger

El hombre palideció, al parecer ahora entendía de qué se trataba todo y se le fue el color del cuerpo al sentir que mi paciencia se agotaba y hacia más hincapié al cuchillo sobre su cuello. -¿Y bien?

El hombre me miro un momento antes de suspirar para comenzar a redactarme lo que sería una terrible historia, aunque yo la sabia perfectamente bien, escucharla de alguien más y sobretodo del hombre que tuvo más que culpa….era algo que me hervía la sangre por dentro.

.

.

.

 **ARNOLD**

Creo que realmente me estaba volviendo loco, eran las tres de la mañana y como hacía dos días atrás me despertaba pensando en Helga, aquella pesadilla me estaba volviendo loco, Helga no estaba bien algo me lo decía y ese sueño me mostraba…no, no quería pensar en ello.

Me levante de mi cama para ir por un vaso de leche tibia y poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, cuando…

-¿Cecile?

-¡¿Arnold?!

La pelirroja estaba saliendo o entrando tal vez por una de las ventanas de la cocina, se sonrojo fuertemente y nerviosamente trato de buscar una salida, al menos sus ojos lo delataban. -¿Qué rayos…? Digo casi me matas de un infarto…ca...Arnold

-Y tú a mí, ¿Qué haces a estas horas queriendo salir de la casa?

-En realidad vengo regresando –Comento la joven con naturalidad –Fui a ver a una amiga pero no la encontré…bueno y la verdad es que se me fue el tiempo y ya habían cerrado…se me olvido mi llave y por eso trate de entrar por aquí…lo bueno es que estaba abierta

-Si –Me acerque para ayudarle a bajar –Ven –Ella tomo mi mano aun desconfiada y le ayude a terminar de bajar pero….

-¡Ah!

-¡Auch!

Cuando abrí los ojos la mire, su rostro cerca del mío, milímetros de esos hermosos labios carnosos que tanto anhelaba, ¿Cómo era posible? Sus ojos, sus ojos se veían verdosos pero…esa mirada la conocía. –Yo… -Susurro avergonzada pero no la deje continuar pues la bese en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **espero que les guste como los demas jejeej creo que ya saben para donde apunta mi historia ¿no?**_

 _ **oooh vieron que Helga si volvio? jejeje era mas que obvio que seria ella, fui muy obvia al ponerle cecile jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews**_

 _ **mirinyaz hola mirinyaz, muchas gracias en verdad es una recompensa el saber que te gustan mis locas historias jejeje y por supuesto que seguire actualizando los demas fics de oye arnold, muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y por leerme estos comentarios como el tuyo son los que me anime a seguir escribiendo pues me alegra poder ser del agrado de mis queridos lectores, ¿enserio? me encantaria leer tus historias ¿Como apareces en fanfiction? o ¿escribes en algun otro lado? realmente me encantaria leer tus historias que seguro son muy buenas ;) saludos**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola amiga, muchas gracias :D, si esa celeste nunca me dio confianza, incluso se a atrevido a amenzarme :O tengo miedo porque me obligo a ponerla en mi hsitoria :'( aaaah...si ese arnoldo debe ponerse las pilas para rescatarme, digo rescatar a helga jejejeej...muchas gracias :D me alegra que en verdad mis loccas ideas te sigan gustando :D**_

 _ **karitolfs holi ...muchas gracias :D disculpa por dejarte con la intriga de como sigue la historia jejeje espero que te siga gustando y mil gracias por leerme saludos**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermoso reviews, siempre leo todos y cada uno de ellos y son lso que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D mil gracias**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de fin de semana ;D**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 AMISTAD PELIGROSA II

**.**

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, es para su entretenimiento, espero que les siga gustando nos vemos abajo.**

 **Esta es la continuación del fic "El diario de Helga"**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 EL RENACER II**

* * *

 ** _Cuando piensas que las cosas ya no pueden complicarse más, resulta que se complican aún más, algo que pensabas ya enterrado muy en el fondo de tu ser, resulta que no lo está y que está aquí latente e informándote que la vida no es así de fácil, que el amor no se borra como queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo, es cuando entonces te das cuenta que todo lo que has hecho porque según ya no nada, es simplemente un espejismo, espejismo que te engaña al hacerte ver que estas bien y que tu pasado es eso…pasado y ya no hay más que ver de él._**

 ** _El pasado forma el presente pero no debe seguir siendo así ni formar tu futuro eso es decisión de uno pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando las cosas se tornan peligrosas? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? Mi familia se partió y con ello yo también me partí y por esa razón estoy donde estoy, pero antes que nada debo encontrarla, ella debe ayudarme y sobre todo debo convencerla de no disolver nada para poderme salvar…para salvarnos porque si no…no tengo que negociar. El negocio es lo único importante en este mundo, las ganancias y el poder tener riquezas y demás en esta vida, ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que nada de eso importa? ¿Qué todo es superficial y que no dura? Es más valioso el amor, salud y felicidad real, no artificial, pero ¿Quién soy yo para decirlo? Todos debemos darnos cuenta y yo siempre lo he sabido aunque no quiera admitirlo este sentimiento solo renacerá cada que lo vea porque es real y porque siempre ha sido real, desde los tres años…_**

 ** _H.G.P_**

* * *

Estaba besando a Cecile, estaba disfrutando por fin esos labios carnosos que tanto me habían dado ganas de poseer desde que la vi, sus labios tan suaves y carnosos como los de… ¡Diablos creo que me he vuelto loco!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Dijo por fin rompiendo con el beso que inicie, dándome un fuerte empujón y sacando… ¡No lo creía, tenía una navaja!

-Cecile, yo…

-¡Si me vuelves siquiera a ver Arnoldo, te juro que te sacare los riñones con esto! –Exclamo mirándome con verdadero odio, realmente estaba intimidado como para pensar en ese momento en algo más, pues los ojos de la hermosa joven se habían vuelto de un tono más oscuro.

Dio media vuelta y me dejo ahí temblando como un niño que acabara de ver lo peor de sus pesadillas, eso me hacía sentir ridículo.

.

.

.

Anoche no pude dormir nuevamente, solo pensaba y pensaba en lo sucedido con Cecile, aunque también descubrí que de cierta forma me recordaba a Helga, también por el apodo que menciono antes de terminar su amenaza, ella no era media hermana ni nada de Helga ¿entonces? ¿Cómo diablos pudo pensar exactamente en ese apodo? Aunque no era que fueras un genio poniéndole solo una o al final de los nombres, pero eso lo hacía más Helga o al menos solo había conocido a Helga poniendo ese tipo de apodos, pero…

-Estoy loco –Murmure para mí mismo saliendo lentamente de la casa de huéspedes sin darme cuenta de que alguien me pisaba los talones.

-Seguro que si –Dijo burlonamente la pelirroja que estaba detrás de mí

-Buenos días Cecile

-No creas que porque seas amable ahorita conmigo, está olvidado lo de anoche –Dijo molesta frunciendo el ceño como…. ¡Demonios si estoy loco! –Así que mantén tu distancia ¿Entiendes?

-Lo que digas

Dije sonriéndole, no sé porque pero me recordaba tanto a ella, seguramente ya estoy mal muy mal diría yo.

Ella solo me miro molesta aun pero camino como si yo no existiera pero no me importaba la seguí con mi misma sonrisa de bobo, sin saber porque estaba tan feliz, o porque esa calidez que pensé que había perdido de nuevo renacía, o esa hermosa y sincera paz que sentía cuando estaba con ella, regreso, solo sabía que estaba de buen humor ese día.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la escuela vi a Celeste quien miraba molesta hacia mi dirección como si le hubiera hecho algo, cuando no era así, por dios me la paso miles de metros de distancia de esa loca, al menos eso trato, quiso matarme ¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-Hola Cecile –Dijo acercándose a la pelirroja quien de inmediato se tensó pude notarlo en sus facciones, estaba algo molesta -¿Te importa si me llevo a Arnold?

-¿Por qué debería de importarme?

-Pensé que venían juntos –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente pero había algo en su mirada que no lograba descifrar parecía gozar molestando a la pelirroja

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo la joven molesta mirándole retadoramente

-Oh, qué bien –Se acercó a mí y tuve un mal presentimiento –Arnold cariño quiero que vengas porque te diré algo que es muy secreto e íntimo para mi

Me sonroje no supe porque pero el que estuviera tan cerca de mí y sentir su aliento sobre mi piel me ponía nervioso y a la vez no podía evitar dejar de ver y sentir… ¡Dios!

-Yo…

-Sé que te gusto -¡¿Qué diablos acaba de decir?!

-Que…

-Oye Arnold –Llego Phoebe, que oportuno, lo digo enserio me salvo -¿Vienes conmigo un momento?

-Por supuesto Phoebe –Literal corrí huyendo del lugar, dejando a Celeste y Cecile molestas, una sabia que era por mi rechazo y no seguirle el juego pero la otra ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

 **Cecile Wartz**

Lo vimos huyendo, literalmente el pobre salió corriendo lo más rápido posible lejos de mi querida hermana, Jajaja fue realmente divertido pero molesto, ¿Quién diablos se cree que es para coquetearle a mi…? Quiero decir a Arnold.

-¿Contenta?

-Anoche me llamo Fabián

-Vaya que novedad –Dije sarcásticamente pues parecían más novios ellos que yo con el

-Está preocupado, será mejor que vuelvas

-¿Le dijiste no?

-Algo así

-¿Sí o no?

-Bueno para que me hago ¿no? Claro que le dije

-Te odio

-Lo lamento era necesario y Fabián no puede viajar en este preciso momento pero vendrá y créeme que no será nada agradable

-¿Por qué lo haces? Esta es una vida horrible

-Mira Helga solo tenemos de dos, o lo haces o te mueres –Celeste se acercó a mí –Dice que pensara en perdonarle la vida a Arnold, si haces algo por el

-¿Algo?

-Necesita algo de dinero –Murmuro Celeste –Ya sabes que aquí hay mucho para donde moverle la mercancía

Me quede helada cuando me dijo eso, la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí las conocía desde niña algunos fueron mis amigos, no podía hacerles esto ¿o sí?

-No… -Murmure

-Vamos H…digo Cecile, no creo que te sea tan difícil y menos porque yo ya vi que si hay mucha venta –Dijo sonriente

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso estas…estas?

-Si desde que llegue, debía aprovechar

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No te cansas?

-No tuve nada, ahora que tengo no lo perderé por nada del mundo y ni tu ni nadie me lo quitara –Dijo enseñándome el arma que tenía –Primera advertencia que te hago Cecile –Dio media vuelta y me dejo hecha un mar de nervios

-Malditos –Murmure llena de ira

.

.

.

En la salida fui directamente al parque un lugar que no visitaba hace tanto tiempo, realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas y lo más importante pensar, no podía seguir así y no podía decir nada, Arnold y su familia corría peligro, también mi hermana y mi padre, mi madre estaba en la cárcel y para ser honesta no me importaba después de todo ¿Acaso le importe yo?

Suspire molesta y cansada de tantas cosas que pasaban a mi alrededor hasta que de pronto vi aquella silueta que era de la que más alejada deseaba estar, no porque no quisiera estar a su lado si no porque ahora en mi actual situación, el siquiera tenerme como amiga era una…una amistad peligrosa.

.

.

.

 **ARNOLD**

La había estado buscando por todos lados cuando me percate que no entro a la última clase, me preocupaba mucho aunque no sabía con exactitud porque, porque digo seamos honestos no te debería de importar una persona que apenas conociste hace unos días ¿Cierto?

Lo extraño era que no me era nada extraña esa joven era como si la conociera pese a que realmente no la conocía.

-¿Estas bien? –Note que desde que me vio pareció ver un fantasma pues se quedó muda y parecía realmente impresionada y nerviosa de que me encontrara exactamente ahí, no sé ni yo mismo como llegue, solo deje que mi sexto sentido me guiara. -¿Cecile?

-Yo…

-¿Si?

-No estoy bien y es mejor que te alejes de mí

-¿Qué?

-No soy una buena compañía

-¿De qué hablas?

-Una amistad tan peligrosa como la mía no te conviene –Observe como bajaba su mirada avergonzada y triste –No quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa –Sin poderlo evitar la tome de los hombros y la hale hacia a mí para protegerla, no podía siquiera pensar en que alguien estuviera haciéndole daño, se veía tan frágil, tan sola y dulce, debía protegerla.

Por un momento dejo llevarse por mi abrazo y en cierto modo sentí que lo correspondía pero al momento siguiente trato de separarse lo más suavemente que pudo, note que estaba sonrojada.

-¿Qué diablos te dije sobre mi espacio personal?

-Yo… -Susurre pero sin encontrar una respuesta lógica, observe sus ojos, se veían algo extraños, creo que usaba pupi-lentes ahora que los apreciaba mejor lo note, no parecían sus ojos reales, como mencione se veían extraños pero… ¿Por qué? –Si quiero ser tu amigo ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué tal si no quiero alejarme? –No sé de donde saque la fuerza para decir esto pero ya estaba hecho

-Arnold…

-¿Entonces?

-Sería algo muy peligroso para ti –Vi que desvió la mirada como tratando de buscar que nadie miraba a la dirección donde estábamos

-¿Por qué?

-Yo sería tu peor decisión y la amistad más peligrosa que tuvieras –Dijo provocando que su voz fría me erizara la piel –De verdad no es conveniente

-Qué bueno que no estoy buscando la amistad solamente -¿Yo dije eso? Ella abrió sus ojos tan hermosos sorprendida de mi declaración y trate de remediarlo –Quiero decir…no una amistad como tú piensas bueno yo…digo tu….la verdad es que eres una persona misteriosa y maravillosa por lo que me he dado cuenta y bueno yo… -De pronto me beso, sin más.

No supe cómo reaccionar al principio pero lentamente ese beso me fue ganando, termine correspondiéndole con todo mi ser, sé que no era Helga pero besaba igual que ella, sé que estoy loco pensando o esperanzado a creer que tal vez solo tal vez fuera mi Helga la que estuviera ahí y no Cecile, pero realmente…realmente no la quería tener lejos de mí por más peligroso que fuera.

* * *

 _A lo lejos una rubia miraba toda la escena molesta y celosa de lo que estaba presenciando._

 _Tomo el teléfono e inmediatamente contestaron –Tenemos un problema y creo que será mejor que tú lo resuelvas –Dijo tratando de contener su rabia –No entiende ni tampoco el, creo que si no lo resuelves ahora las cosas se saldrán de control y no debemos…si lo sé –Escucho atenta –Si no encuentra a Ginger no podremos quedarnos con la herencia de Helga, debemos encontrara antes que ella y convencerla…. y después comprar la de esa prostituta, sería una gran inversión y un buen lugar para los negocios. –Dijo sonriente la joven_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora de verdad he estado muy apretada de tiempos, entre escuela obra y trabajo y mas trabajo ya me estoy volviendo loca :(**_

 _ **bueno pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este mini fic espero que les guste, estare actualizando esta semana voten por favor porque el sábado solo actualizare de los mas votados 1, 2 y 3 lugar de todos mis fics de Candy Candy, hey arnold, ranma 1/2, sailor moon y sakura card captor, solo actualizare esos tres mas votados el sábado antes de irme**_

 _ **me ire de vacaciones amigos, del 10 al 18 de julio pensaba en llevarme mi laptop pero la verdad es que no se si tenga tiempo para escribir pues ire a new york...y la verdad creo que terminare distrayéndome y entre mil cosas que me hagan hacer alla en la escuela (seminario de actuación) y luego que mi ingles no es tan bueno jejejeje creo que moriré por eso lo digo**_

 _ **asi que voten pequeños y queridos lectores para poder saber que fics actualizare ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana** _


	10. CAPITULO 10 JUEGO PELIGROSO

Los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

Personajes mios son Celeste, Fabian y Armando.

Nos vemos abajo :D

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 GINGER**

* * *

 ** _A veces la vida en ocasiones es cruel, se devuelve lo que algún día indirecta o directamente hicimos, nos devuelve de una u otra forma la manera de darnos a veces segunda oportunidades pero otras…es por eso que cuando caemos en el hoyo es bueno tocar fondo pero darse cuenta cuando tocamos fondo, lo cual en ocasiones para las personas no es nada fácil y sencillo admitir que han caído a lo más profundo y son miserables y deben salir para buscar ayuda, no…a veces la gente débil se queda en el hoyo al sentirse solos cuando ellos mismos lo buscaron._**

 ** _La vida de un humano no es solitaria, aquel que diga que ama la soledad está en un error y siempre la vida te da un golpe para recordarte que no estás solo y que no te gusta la soledad entonces ¿para qué fingir que si te gusta? ¿Para qué hacerse un mundo color rosa y negarse a la realidad de las cosas? ¿Para qué tener que caer en la peor de las desgracias y arrepentirse hasta que te ves en la peor de las situaciones? ¿Para qué cegarte a tu realidad, a la realidad de quienes te rodean? Todo esto solo ocasiona que seas tonto y ante los demás una persona insoportable al querer llenar el sol con un dedo, las cosas son más que eso…la vida es más que una depresión, la vida…es corta como un atardecer, pero hermoso y valioso, solo debemos aprender a valorarla._**

 ** _GINGER_**

* * *

Cecile y yo caminábamos por el parque como hace ya varios días, ella me había permitido estar cerca y lo mejor de todo al menos eso pensaba era que no era solo una amistad, para mí era mi novia, para ella…a veces lo era pero a veces sentía que no lo era.

-Cecile –Susurre mientras tomaba su mano –Te quiero

Tenía que decirlo por mas ridículo que saliera

-Arnold… -Ella se sonrojo pero sonrió melancólicamente –Bueno creo que…mejor nos vamos ¿No?

-Estas huyendo ¿cierto? –Dije dolido

-No…es solo que…bueno es muy pronto para…tu sabes

-No te entiendo –Dije algo molesto ahora pero tratando de controlarme –Necesitas tiempo ¿entonces? ¿Cuánto?

-No me presiones

-No es…solo… -La tome de los hombros –Dime al menos si…si me quieres un poco aunque sea…

Ella no respondió en ese momento sus ojos enfocaron hacia el otro lado del parque, ya era de noche por lo que al ver su mirada de angustia me preocupe y mire en la dirección que ella miraba.

Vimos como una rubia era tirada al suelo por varios hombres riendo maliciosamente, esa rubia… -¿Olga?

Cecile se tensó lo note en sus manos ¿Por qué? No la conocía, tal vez estaba asustada

-Espérame aquí –Le pedí mientras me acercaba a la rubia – ¿Olga?

La rubia pareció tratar de enfocar su vista hacia mí pero parecía algo perdida, entonces pude notar un pequeño bulto bajo sus ropas y estaba más demacrada que la última vez que la vía, parecía enferma y desesperada.

-Ayúdame –Susurro sin fuerzas cayendo al suelo, asustado me acerque para tratar de ver si respiraba, era lento su pulso pero seguía viva.

-Cecile, pide ayuda –Dije en voz un poco alta pero quebrada por ver a Olga así, pero… -¿Cecile? –No estaba –Demonios –Masculle molesto mientras miraba a mi alrededor pero no había nadie así que no me quedo de otra más que hablarle a mis padres.

.

.

.

 **Cecile Wartz**

No era que no quisiera ver como estaba Olga, pero no podía arriesgarme, mi hermana no podía descubrirme y menos delante de Arnold, mucho menos podía verme vulnerable ante él, debía ser fuerte, al final de cuentas sabía que Arnold no la dejaría sola, no me equivoque.

-La encontré finalmente –Susurre mientras entre las sombra miraba a mi demacrada hermana junto a un rubio quien miraba molesto a su alrededor para después tomar su teléfono

Seguro estaba molesto por que desaparecí así, pero era necesario para seguir ocultándome ¿De verdad lo era?

Suspire, siempre había permanecido a distancia de la vida de Arnold o bueno al menos para que el pensara que no me importaba, pero desde que comenzamos la relación en primer lugar, todo era muy difícil, esa primera despedida cuando se fue a San Lorenzo y por supuesto dolió aún más la segunda cuando tuve que irme, realmente las cosas nunca fueron tan complicadas en mi vida como ahora, ahora que tendría que decirle adiós para siempre para mantenerlo a salvo para que Fabián no le hiciera absolutamente nada, para que la familia Dante se mantuviera al margen de la familia de Arnold, porque si no…si no…

-Todo es tu culpa Olga –Dije mirando hacia la dirección antes de tomar mi teléfono y marcar a emergencia –Débil como siempre –Me respondieron –Necesito una ambulancia…hay una mujer malherida –Le di la dirección y di media vuelta –Es todo lo que puedo hacer Ginger

Me decepcionaba, por supuesto que sí, estaba molesta y decepcionada de como Olga mi perfecta hermana, dulce y amable había terminado de prostituta y estaba segura que ella también se avergonzaba pues esa noche…esa noche que la mire de lejos ella huyo de mí y de mi mirada, por supuesto era más que obvio tan cobarde como siempre y ahora sin poder aparentar que todo estaba bien porque en realidad todo estaba hecho mierda, por su culpa mi vida también.

.

.

.

 **Ginger**

Observe como aquella pelirroja se alejaba de donde estaba y donde estaba el rubio, un rubio que no era la primera vez que veía, entonces lo entendí.

-Helga –Murmure con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, el rubio me escucho ya que desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando pero la joven se había perdido entre las sombras –No…

Deje escapar unas lágrimas, todo estaba mal, yo estaba mal y estuve mal, cuando pasó la otra ocasión ¿Por qué rayos me seguí hundiendo? Cerré los ojos desvaneciéndome y dejando que los recuerdos inundaran mi mente…

 **FLASH BACK (Hace 8 meses)**

Me encontraba desesperada hacía semanas que ningún hombre pagaba por tener mi cuerpo, me parecía de lo más asqueroso y humillarme estar a mitad de la calle vendiéndome entre las prostitutas de más baja calidad pero del bar me habían corrido y del Table Dance también por lo que no me quedaba de otra, lentamente camine hacia un par de jóvenes que venían por aquella acera solitaria, seguramente buscarían diversión pero entonces…

-¿James? –Pregunte avergonzada, aquel joven de cabellos rubios, ojos cafés claros, tez clara, alto…era mi antiguo amor antes de que todo esto se comenzara a destrozar, el me miro sorprendido pero de pronto su rostro se volvió lleno de repulsión

-¿Olga?

Pude ver una pequeña esperanza pues cuando estuve saliendo con él, me había demostrado que me quería, pero tontamente pensé que eso seguiría presente pero que mal estaba, como siempre.

-James –Lo abrace, él se puso rígido pero uno de sus amigos interrumpió

-Vaya amigo, no sabía que tenías amigas prostitutas

-Cállate Mario

-Mínimo que nos haga un descuento –Dijo riéndose de mí pero James lo callo nuevamente y tomo mi brazo para obligarme a caminar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… -Quede helada sus palabras salieron más frías que el hielo y eso me dolía pero yo tenía bien merecido todo esto –Necesitaba…dinero

-¿Para qué? ¿Qué acaso Robert no resulto ser rico?

Si en efecto deje a James porque él no entendió mi situación y conocí a Robert, por quien deje a James a un lado, pues Robert me entendió en un principio y era mi compañero de copas y fiestas pero después…después no pudo más supongo.

-Me dejo –Murmure dolida

-Vamos a mi departamento

Llegamos al lugar y pensé que sería de una manera diferente y de un modo distinto pero no como pasaron las cosas. –Bueno Olga date una ducha –Me arrojo una toalla en la cara y le mire confundida

-No me gustaría tener sexo con alguien que huele mal –Dijo mirándome burlonamente -¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué te traía a charlar? Anda dijiste que necesitas dinero –Me mostro un fajo de billetes y los arrojo en el suelo –Es un adelanto pero ahora ve al baño

Aquello fue humillante pero necesitaba el dinero y aunque estaba con el corazón partido, sería bueno estar con alguien que si amaba al menos eso pensé.

Tome el dinero y fui directo a la ducha, después volvió a ponerme mi blusa y falda pues no sabía si James realmente deseaba hacerlo, no podía creer que realmente lo hubiera dicho enserio, por lo que termine de vestirme y Salí, lo encontré mirando burlón mi vestimenta, como siempre me equivoque

-¿Para qué vestirse, si te voy a desvestir? –Pregunto mirándome intensamente

-No hables, zorrita –Dijo humillándome, me tomo de las manos azotándome en la cama, después se dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí, comenzando a morderme y a tocarme de la manera más brusca del mundo sin ningún tipo de gentileza, asustándome.

-No…James…así no

-Vamos Olga, no eres una santa, así que cállate y copera –Dijo golpeándome en el rostro, comencé a sollozar sintiendo como me despojaba de mi ropa lentamente

-No –Le di unos empujones leves tratando de alejarlo pero sin lograrlo y entonces…

-Ya cállate –Dijo al momento de embestirme lastimándome, provocando que me quedara quieta y sollozara aún más, sentí su miembro en mi vagina donde no se detuvo y comenzó una tras otra embestida, no sentía nada, solo dolor y molestia, impotencia, aquella manera en la que estaba tomándome la persona que yo alguna vez ame, la odie.

No termino conmigo hasta que se cansó, me utilizo como si fuera un objeto sexual, sin importarle lastimarme, sin importarle lo que sentía, ni la humillación, ni mis sentimientos, nada. –Ah –Termino dentro pensé

-No –Murmure débilmente ya de tanto llorar, sentí como se quitaba de mi cuerpo ya mallugado, comencé a sollozar aún más.

Me miro burlonamente –No eres una santa, eres una prostituta, agradece que me atreví a tener sexo contigo sin protección alguna –Dijo sonriéndome más –Eso es porque quería vengarme Olga, nadie se burla de mi –Abrió la puerta de su recamara y vi al amigo que habíamos dejado atrás junto a otro, asustada me tape –Adelante amigos –Saco otro poco más de dinero –Aquí está el pago por ellos zorra –Me aventó el dinero en la cama humillándome aún más –Toda suya señores –Sonrió burlonamente guiñándoles un ojo

-No… ¡James!

Esa noche fue la peor noche de toda mi vida, sus amigos me violaron prácticamente toda la noche, me golpearon y me hicieron la peor humillación de todas, después de todo lo que paso sentí que no podía más, James a quien quise, me hizo esto y…yo no podía creerlo aún, entonces mire la botella de alcohol que dejaron y ahogue mis penas como siempre, había tocado fondo pero no tenía nada porque luchar, la luz que vi la noche anterior se había extinguido y ahora…ahora solo había oscuridad.

Tome el dinero, la botella, mi ropa, me limpie y Salí del departamento sin mirar atrás, para seguir en el hoyo donde estaba sin fuerzas para nada.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Desperté, no sabía dónde estaba pero entonces mire a mi lado donde estaba una mujer castaña mirándome con tristeza pero con una sonrisa -¿Dónde estoy?

-En la casa de huéspedes

-¿En casa de Arnold?

-Exacto

-Esta… ¿esta Helga aquí?

-¿Helga? –Me miro confundida –No querida

-¿La pelirroja? –Pregunte con la esperanza

-¿Pelirroja? Solo que sea Cecile

 _"_ _Cecile"_ pensé divertida " _Hay hermanita nunca cambiaras_ " –Quiero verla por favor

-Ahorita no se podrá Olga, necesitas descansar y puede que necesitemos llevarte a un hospital mañana para que te ayuden con lo del embarazo, estas muy baja de peso y temo por él bebe aunque sigue vivo, seguro tiene ganas de vivir –Dijo con una sonrisa mirándome

-Ojala y no nazca –Mencione molesta mirando mi vientre, pensé que lo matarían, por eso había provocado a James pero ni así… -Lo odio

-¿Por qué?

-No es producto del amor –Comente molesta con ojos llenos de lágrimas –Y por eso no debe nacer

-Bueno querida creo que…realmente no puedes decir que lo odias hasta que lo veas y tengas en tus brazos, tal vez la manera no fue la más correcta pero estoy segura que el papa de ese bebe lo amaste y por algo estuviste con el ¿No?

-No tiene ni la más puta idea –Solté molesta –Déjeme sola

La mujer me vio entre avergonzada y triste pero no dijo nada y se fue.

Comencé a sollozar cuando… -Vaya, vaya Ginger moría de ganas por conocerte

Mire hacia donde provenía la voz y vi a una rubia bastante divertida por la situación -¿Quién eres?

-Digamos que seré algo así como la peor pesadilla de tu familia y de tu vida o lo que te quede de ella, realmente te ves mal –Sonrió burlonamente –Harás algo si no quieres que tu hermana Helga muera

-¿Helga…? –La sangre se me helo

-En efecto –Se acercó –Debe de ser cuanto antes, ya que en unos meses cumplirá la mayoría de edad

-¿Qué?

-Hablo de la empresa de tu padre y de que ibas a dividirla, te propongo que me la vendas, tienes ahorita derecho a manejar todo lo de ella como su albacea y….

-Te equivocas –Esa voz

Mire hacia la izquierda y de las sombras salió una hermosa pelirroja que se quitó la peluca dejando caer sus largos y lindos cabellos rubios –Ella no lo es desde hace tiempo, en pocas palabras desde que nos abandonó a mi padre y a mi

-¿Qué? Pero tu…

-¿Crees que de verdad confió en los tíos de Daniel o en ti? –Mi hermana estaba molesta lo notaba

-Eres una mentirosa, dime quien es o…

-O nada Celeste, ahorita no harás nada –Dijo muy segura –Armando te está buscando

La otra rubia que amenazaba a mi hermana palideció -¿Qué…?

-Está en el parque y olvídalo no sabrás nunca quien es la persona encargada de nuestra herencia, no soy una tonta, y no pueden engañarme tan fácil

-Lo veremos –Dijo la rubia del otro extremo mirando con verdadero odio a mi hermana, dando media vuelta para salir por la ventana por donde seguramente entro.

-Helga –Deje escapar lagrimas

-No me hables Olga –Dijo fríamente atravesándome el corazón –Todo esto es tu culpa y ahora tengo un gran problema en mi vida ¿estas contenta?

-No…yo no quería…yo

-Pues lo hiciste

-Helga

-Solo quiero cumplir los 18 para que firmes que aceptas darme toda tu herencia, no quiero que la empresa de papa se pierda –Me dijo firmemente –Aun cuando ya no tienes poder sobre ella, sigue siendo tu herencia y puedes reclamarla por eso te lo estoy diciendo, ni se te ocurra dársela a Celeste por mas amenazas que te haga, me lo debes y a papa también –Dio media vuelta sin mirarme mas

-He…

.

.

.

 **Arnold**

Vi salir a una rubia del cuarto donde estaba Olga, eso no podía porque la única rubia que conozco en esos momentos es a Celeste pero ella no ha ido a mi casa, la sigo sigilosamente y se dirige hacia… -¿Cecile?

Ella me mira con ojos como platos mirándome toco su cabello y vio lo que traía en su mano cayendo en su gran error –Arnold

-¿Por qué…que…qué diablos? –Tome la peluca pelirroja y le mire molesto -¿Me puedes explicar?

-Yo…

-Si

-Soy rubia

-Ya lo note –Dije sarcásticamente –La pregunta es ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

-Bueno yo… -Me miro nerviosa –Yo…odio…odio el rubio

-¿Por qué no solo lo tiñes de pelirrojo? –Pregunte pues era lo más obvio que se haría ¿No?

-Porque mis padres lo aman

-Oh… -Dije no muy convencido –A mí me encanta –Dije acariciando su mejilla suavemente

-Graci…gracias

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber? –Insistí, pues me parecía todo muy extraño

-No…no

-¿Te equivocaste de cuarto?

-No

La observe, no quería presionarla, así que suspire y lo deje pasar -¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Para…?

Me sonroje y sonreí pícaramente –Quiero estar contigo

Ella me miro entre sonrojada y una dulce sonrisa asomada en su rostro pero también algo molesta –Claro –Aun así accedió

.

.

.

Afuera de la casa de huéspedes, estaba un joven rubio, ojos color miel, alto y tez blanca, con una chaqueta negra y jeans, camisa blanca, mirando el lugar molesto, realmente estaba fastidiado de Celeste enviándole todos esos mensajes desde hace semanas, algo que no soportaba era que lo hostigaran pero lo que menos soportaba es que quisieran verle la cara de tonto y que se metieran con lo que era suyo y menos cuando a él le negaba todo.

-Ya llegue Helga –Susurro mirando hacia cierto departamento donde había una luz prendida –Arnold Shortman desearas no haber nacido –Miro la fotografía de la rubia –Igual que tu…y tu familia –Sonrió mientras se encaminaba al lugar…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado ;D**_

 _ **si les gusta haganmelo saber amo sus reviews ;D**_

 _ **asi que dejen jejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 UN AMOR PROHIBIDO I

...

 ** _Hey Arnold no me pertenece_**

 ** _Esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro, es para entretenimiento de mis queridos lectores_**

 ** _La historia es ajena a la serie y de mi total imaginacion_**

 ** _Personajes mios Celeste y Daniel Rickman, Fabian y Armando Dante, los señores Rickman, padres de Celeste y Helga adoptivos_**

 ** _Nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _Disfrutenla_**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 11 BOCHINCHES Y UNA VERDAD INEVITABLE_**

* * *

 ** _La vida siempre puede ser demasiado cruel, demasiado rara y hasta cierto punto injusta por las situaciones que nos colocan frente a nosotros pero…pero es más injusto cuando coloca tanta presión y da una vuelta de 1000 grados en unos adolescentes de apenas 17 años, es decir ¿a veces los jóvenes necesitan pasar por tanto? En realidad son los que no deberían pasar por tantas injusticias pero como sabrán la vida no es justa y menos después de todo lo que viví, sobre todo después de que la familia se quiebra._**

 ** _Cuando las personas en este caso más niños o jóvenes viven en una situación familiar insana es natural que en su vida normal y social no estén bien, muchos caen como fue el caso de mi hermana, aunque mucho más logran superar poco a poco las adversidades aun así no logran terminar totalmente limpios y miles de veces pagan justos por pecadores._**

 ** _En la base para que una familia funcione es solo y será siempre el amor, el amor que se tengan los padres, los hermanos y la confianza si no hay ninguno de estos elementos no puede haber tampoco equidad y sin un equilibrio todo es débil y puede quebrarse fácilmente cuando venga una tormenta sobre esta._**

 ** _H.G.P_**

* * *

Observaba a la hermosa rubia que dormía a mi lado, al parecer casi no dormía porque le había propuesto mirar un poco la televisión, una película de terror de mis favoritas, pero ella a la media hora se quedó dormida en mi regazo donde estaba recargada, la acobije con una pequeña manta que tenía en este sillón y la observe por el resto de la película.

Era extraño y a la vez loco pero estaba casi comenzando a creer que en realidad era Helga, pero ¿Acaso era posible, esta rubia tenia ojos verdes e incluso con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su espalda era algo distinta a la Helga que conocí, sus cejas eran finas y menos pobladas que las de Helga, sus labios carnosos eran un poco más rosados que los de mi Helga pero tal vez solo se debía a que esta había estado comiendo dulces antes de dormir, estaba comenzando a enloquecer pero algo estaba completamente seguro, Cecile ocultaba algo y todo parecía apuntar a que era ella, esa rubia que había perdido y pensé que nunca recuperaría pero ahora…ahora sea como fuese la situación no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Mire la peluca pelirroja, era algo gracioso que no quisiera su cabellera rubia, cualquier chica estaría feliz de tener el cabello que tiene no solo por su color si no porque se veía tan brillante y suave.

Suspire al tener un mechón de su cabello…olía delicioso…fresas…otro punto a mi favor…pero no podía presionarla a que me dijera la verdad, pero debía averiguarlo.

En ese momento se escuchó unos pequeños toques en la puerta que la sobresalto y a mí también al sentirla tan nerviosa y sobretodo miedo a que me sorprendiera con su mechón de cabello en mi nariz.

-Cecile cariño –La voz de mi madre, ella de inmediato se puso de pie y me observo sonrojada –Tu novio está aquí

Yo me quede helado y la mire interrogadoramente ¿Cómo que su novio? Bien tal vez no hemos formalizado nada pero para mí ella era mi novia no amiga, digo ¿con quién más pasarías tanto tiempo y te preocupas por ella si no es tu novia o quieres algo más que una simple amistad? Por lo menos de eso último debió darse cuenta.

-¿No…?

No me dejo terminar me tapo la boca –Te lo explico más tarde –Susurro empujándome al closet –Por nada del mundo salgas de aquí o no volveré a hablarte –Miro hacia la puerta –Gracias Stella –Abrió un poco la puerta después de unos segundos, seguramente para asegurarse que mi madre se había ido –Fabián

 _"_ _¿Fabián? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre…?"_ pensaba desesperado

-Hola mi amor –Dijo sarcásticamente mientras cerraban la puerta -¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos cariño deberías saberlo, Celeste me llamo y me conto todo

 _"_ _¡No puede ser…! ¡¿Celeste?! ¡Entonces…!"_ comencé a hiperventilar

-Si es una chismosa –Se fue a la alcoba donde vi que arrojo la peluca –Si vienes a pedirme que regrese, lamento decirte que no será así porque yo esperare aquí hasta que…

-No solo vine a eso querida –Se sentó para quitarse los zapatos, era un joven mas o menos un año mayor que nosotros aparentemente, lo veia bastante bien desde el closet, era de cabello azabache, corpulento pero al parecer por ejercicio pues se veia bastante tonificado, alto pero no mas que yo, eso me parecia sus ojos eran de color obscuro no distinguía bien de que color pero se veian con una infinita maldad en su ser que me dio escalofrios cuando de pronto senti que cruzamos miradas... –El estar solos es perfecto en casa tus padres no quieren dejarme a solas contigo o siempre debes estar con Celeste como tu niñera

-Creme que aun allá o acá de todas formas no pasara nada así que no te pongas cómodo

-Vamos muero por estar contigo de nuevo

Cecile se sonrojo fuertemente mirando al suelo, pude observarla pero también vi que apretaba los puños como solía hacerlo cuando algo no le parecía o no estaba feliz por algo. –No…no…no es así

-¿Segura? –Se acercó para abrazarla -¿Ya recordaste?

-Fabián…basta no pasó nada –Se soltó pero su voz se oía débil, tenía ganas de salir estaba hecho furia algo de ello no me agradaba

-Tú te me entregaste –Sonrió triunfante lo que me puso más colérico –Aunque fue insultante que me confundieras con Armando

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿O cómo se llamaba?

-Si sabes que no te amo, ¿Por qué insistes en que este a tu lado?

Vi que se movió lentamente antes de hablar –Porque me gustas, me encantas y después de esa noche –La beso pero ella se quitó rápidamente por lo que vi –Si no eres mía no eres de nadie, Helga –Ambos quedamos helados a la mención de su nombre, para mi confirmación de todo ya y para ella seguramente el terror en sus ojos al saber que yo estaba ahí –Estoy seguro de que Arnold ya no te querrá así ¿O no Arnold?

Quede congelado en mi lugar, Helga también se quedó inmóvil y Fabián camino hacia el closet -¿Acaso crees que puedes verme la cara cariño? sabía que estaba aquí

Lo mire furiosamente mientras salía del lugar, además de que ya tenía ganas de salir, me posicione frente a Helga para protegerla. –Que ridículo niño, no tienes oportunidad estas más ciego que antes y ella será mía, Celeste te dio la primera amenaza yo seré bueno y esta será la primera de mi parte, aléjate de mi novia, prometida y futura esposa o te matare pero antes matare a tu familia lenta y tortuosamente

-No…no te tengo miedo, eres un cobarde –Susurre colérico –Ella no te ama ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y ya?

-Ella ya es mía –Sonrió hacia mi burlonamente –Se me entrego…y será así si yo quiero Jajaja

No lo soporte mas pero… -¡Arnold! –Una pistola salió de su chaqueta y me apunto directo al cuello

-Un movimiento en falso Arnold –Miro hacia atrás de mi -¿Cómo puedes preferir a alguien como el a ami?

-Fabián…no

-Sí.….podría volarte la cabeza en este momento niño –Sentí la pistola clavarse en mi cuello, pero mi mirada siguió firme y furiosa llena de coraje y dolor.

-Hazlo entonces… -Susurre

-Arnold –La voz de Helga me quebró, era frágil asustada y dolorosa seguramente le dolía pensar que pudiera morir.

-No…hoy no insecto –Me empujo fuertemente a un lado golpeándome con la pistola en la cara –Y tu mi bella prometida, es tu primera advertencia también –Sentí de momento algo confundido y la sangre caer de mi nariz –Viva serás solo mía y si no –Apunto el arma hacia la cabeza de Helga sentí que me moría –Morirás también

-De…déjala en paz

Fabián rio ante mi pequeña amenaza débil –Más vale que nos digas quien es la albacea de tu herencia y la de Olga Pataki porque si no lo haces ella y ese mocoso que lleva en el vientre morirán, y para que te enteres –Arrojo unos papeles –Tu madre está buscándote y ella también morirá –Rio por lo bajo antes de apartar el arma y besarla a la fuerza –Te amo cariño –Me volvió a mirar mientras me ponía de pie o eso trataba –Primera, la tercera es la muerte Arnold Shortman y primero va tu familia –Me arrojo una bolsa negra a los pies y…

-¿Ab…Abner? –Mi cerdo…no…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Morirá pronto no se apuren, sin dolor fui algo considerado con el cerdo

Lo mire furioso y sin importarme me quise abalanzar sobre el pero Helga se interpuso –No Arnold

Fabián rio de nuevo antes de salir por la puerta tranquilamente. Mire a Helga molesto -¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste la verdad? –Solté molesto mientras me giraba de nuevo a Abner quien respiraba dificultosamente

-Arnold….yo…perdóname

Tome a Abner para llevarlo con mi madre –Iré un momento con mi mama, por favor –La mire suplicante –Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar

Ella no me respondió pero me siguió en silencio.

.

.

.

HELGA PATAKI

Observe como la madre de Arnold discutía en silencio con este, era algo extraño Arnold parecía indeciso pero miraba con tristeza a Abner, su padre también parecía decirle que algo para alentarlo, no entendía bien lo que decían pues hablaban en una lengua que no conocía. –Así que te sigue gustando jugarle bromas a mi nieto ¿eh?

Mire algo confundida a Phill, si está bien ya no traía la peluca pero vamos si traía los pupi lentes los cuales por cierto comenzaban realmente a irritarme -¿Cómo?

-Vamos pequeña mujer ¿acaso crees que puedes engañarnos a Puki y a mí? –Me guiño un ojo sonriéndome, le sonreí tímidamente sin poder evitarlo, realmente no sabía de donde Arnold era tan pero tan lento sus abuelos no lo eran y su madre al parecer tampoco pues me sonrió dulcemente aunque ni supe en qué momento se había alejado de Arnold y su esposo.

-Arnold vendrá en un minuto –Comento mirando hacia mí –Bueno yo creo que será mejor que comamos algo ¿Les parece?

-Si muero de hambre y me alegra tanto que ahora tu hagas la cena Stella –Sonrió tranquilamente Phill

-Oh, pero Puki hizo la tuya –Sonrió cómplice a Puki quien estaba en el techo sonriente ¿Cómo diablos aun hacia ese tipo de cosas, Puki? Vamos ya estaba grande…y…bueno…grande…

-Cenaremos sandia

-¡Estás loca! ¡Ya te dije que odio la sandía, mujer!

Rei discretamente mientras miraba a los abuelos discutir, parecía que los años no habían pasado al menos no para ellos. –Helga… -Ese era Arnold -¿Puedes acompañarme? –Pregunto mirando con nerviosismo hacia donde supongo dejo a Abner

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesitamos hablar

Lo mire sin entender pero lo seguí hacia su alcoba. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habíamos bajado con Abner pero imaginaba que si había sido un poco de tiempo ya que la casa ahora estaba más llena y con bastante ruido de hace unas horas cuando estábamos viendo la televisión.

.

.

.

Mis padres me pedían algo imposible ¿Cómo manejar algo que realmente solo salió en el momento indicado? Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había logrado realmente pero…

-Helga ¿recuerdas que…que estando en San Lorenzo encontramos…encontramos a la sombra nuevamente antes de regresar?

Vi su cara de sorpresa pero asintió –Bueno…es que yo…

-¡Geraldine!

Una rubia estaba ingresando por el tragaluz de mi habitación con cara de pocos amigos y se abalanzo sobre de Helga haciendo que esta cayera de bruces a la mitad de mi habitación.

-¡Celeste déjame en paz!

-¡Eres una idiota!

-¡Basta! –Observe como se jalaban y daban pequeños golpes en sus cuerpos, Helga trataba de quitarla de encima o golpearla después y Celeste molesta jalándola y golpeándola sin detenerse.

-¡Basta chicas! –Me acerque a ambas pero Celeste me mordió

-¡Ah! –Solté alejándome por instinto de ellas.

-¡Celeste! ¿Lo mordiste? ¿Qué te pasa?

Helga le empujo en ese momento molesta y asqueada -¡Helga Geraldine Rickman, ahora perteneces a esa familia y tú eres la prometida de un Dante y no puedes traicionarnos por alguien como él! –Exclamo sin importarle que fuera a mí a quien insultaba.

-¡Yo no tengo porque obedecer a nadie, no son mis dueños! –Observaba como Helga comenzaba a explotar

-¡¿Crees que esa adopción solo fue porque eras una niña maravillosa?! ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Nos escogen por algo!

-¡Yo no soy mercancía como la porquería que venden ellos!

-¡Esta es mi segunda advertencia! –Grito sacando un arma y apuntando a Arnold -¿Vienes conmigo o si no le disparo?

Ella me miro y pude ver como flanqueaba, yo era su punto débil pude notarlo, Helga había estado soportando todo esto solo para protegerme y eso…eso no podía seguir, avance hacia Celeste la tome de la mano con el arma y la acerque más a mí –Dispara –La incite con mi corazón a mil por hora y con la cara de sorpresa de ambas.

-¿Qué…es…estás loco? –Pregunto Celeste viéndome sin creer lo que decía

-Arnold

Mire a la otra rubia que estaba enfrente de nosotros –Te amo…sufrí mucho cuando desapareciste o cuando me enviaste esa última carta diciendo que te olvidara –Ella se sonrojo y sonreí era tan dulce y hermosa –Pero no pude…y si soy yo el que te mantiene en aquella jaula de leones, quiero hacer algo para liberarte –Mire a Celeste –Aunque sea con mi propia vida –Acerque más el arma –Anda dispara…pero ella no ira más con ustedes

Aquella joven estaba más que confundida podía notarlo en su mirada, no esperaba que yo mismo le dijera que me diera muerte a cambio de que Helga no tuviera esa presión, de que ya no la amenazaran mas conmigo, que fuera libre ya, como siempre debió ser…antes de que su familia se quebrara aunque creo que no lo ha sido realmente nunca y…y eso me duele.

Helga se acercó a nosotros y tomo la mano de Celeste firmemente –Bájala –Ordeno con voz fría, que ocasiono hasta cierto punto que me congelara por un momento.

Celeste la miro y después me miro y luego bajo lentamente el arma –No comprendo –Murmuro confundida y sorprendida -¿Por qué? –Pregunto mirándome sin poder creerlo aun -¿Te importa más ella que tu vida propia?

-Eso…eso es el amor del que tanto te burlaste esa vez y que te dije que no estaba en venta –Mire a Helga –Sigue sin estarlo –Tome su mano para entrelazarla ella me miro dulcemente pero melancólicamente y se soltó de mi agarre sorprendiéndome

-Lo lamento, pero el mío tampoco –Dijo mirándome –No…no te arriesgare más –Se sonrojo –Si…te pasa algo…por mi….jamás me lo perdonaría…además no eres su única arma –Miro hacia la puerta de mi habitación –Cuídala –Susurro –Vamos Celeste

-Pero Helga…

-No Arnoldo, no me sigas, tal vez vuelva mañana no lo sé pero por favor no me sigas ahora

-Helga…

-Es una orden Shortman si no quieres que yo misma lo haga –Señalo hacia su cintura donde reposaba una pequeña arma como la de Celeste, la mire sin creerlo, ella no sería capaz no…

Solo las vi salir por el tragaluz antes de escuchar un grito desgarrador de la parte baja de la casa, sentí que la sangre se me congelaba y solo pude salir corriendo de mi alcoba con el alma en un hilo, cuando llegue al segundo piso de la casa vi con horror que la mayoría de los inquilinos corrían hacia un lado y otro y entonces pude ver lo peor que podría ver en este mundo…

-¡Papa!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Lamento mucho mi ausencia pero estuve teniendo de todo, enfermedades, presion laboral, presion escolar, ya que presente mi segundo examen de certificacion internacional en teatro musical y pues estaba presionada por eso tambien, en fin pero aqui sigo y seguire moria por volver a escribir pero no queria hacerlo de manera express y que no les gustara ;D_**

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo, ahora seguiremos con la misma dinamica y no se apuren que de aqui a diciembre seguire actualizando en dias especificos actualizare otros fics, pero diaramente actualizare el fic ganador por el que voten en la semana ;D**_

 ** _Al dia de hoy las votaciones van asi, sigan votando por su fic favorito y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que no se olviden de dejarlos, siempre leo todos ;D tambien por su paciencia conmigo :D :3_**

 _ **AMNESIA 60%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 50%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 30%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 30%**_

 _ **¿MISMOS PADRES? 20%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **HELGA-CENICIENTA 20%**_

 _ ** _ADOLESCENCIA 20_ %**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO, SOLO HAY UN PASO 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO. 0%**_

* * *

 _ **voten por su fic favorito por favor jejeje**_

 _ **bueno espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **saludos lindo dia**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 UN AMOR PROHIBIDO II

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**_

 _ **esta historia es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene escenas sexuales, si eres menor de edad no entres ¡Quedan advertidos! jejejeje**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 UN NUEVO OBSTACULO, UN NUEVO AMANECER**

* * *

 _ **Muchas veces cuando nos aferramos por capricho hay personas que lo confunden con amor, pero si te aferras por amor también lo toman como capricho, en cualquiera de los dos casos para la gente externa todo es un capricho ¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto reconocer el amor? El amor que dos personas se pueden profesar sin ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo entre ellos pero ¿Cómo saber cuándo realmente es amor? La mayoría del tiempo ni nosotros mismos somos capaces de ver el amor real a un capricho o cuando el amor en definitiva se convirtió en rutina.**_

 _ **Pero cuando amas de verdad, no importa el tiempo, no importa la distancia ni lo que pase con la otra persona, si amas a la persona de verdad el destino solo se da la tarea de reunirlos de nuevo y si se aman pueden sobrevivir a cualquier situación no importa cuántas personas se opondrán al final el amor que es el más fuerte sentimiento que existe en el mundo lograra superar cualquier obstáculo y este al ser tan fuerte, sincero y puro, lograra soportar todo.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

 **Stella Shortman…**

-¡Papa…no! –Arnold estaba encima del inerte cuerpo de su padre donde había un baño de sangre, comenzó a sentirse la tormenta avecinar, intente acercarme a mi hijo pero este… -No…no te acerques mama

Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, algo que temía Miles y que Arnold por más que trato en San Lorenzo no había logrado hacer.

La sangre por un momento paro aparentemente mientras Arnold colocaba su mano en la herida de Miles, algo que era realmente increíble ante los ojos de los inquilinos que mire por el rabillo del ojo, pero Miles no despertaba, esa desesperación se comenzó a mostrar.

La lluvia comenzó a azotar con rudeza las calles de Hillwood.

Realmente esta no había sido mi idea al querer que Arnold controlara lo que los ojos verdes nos habían advertido, de echo desde un principio me negué a que Arnold siquiera intentara aprender a controlar sus emociones para controlar un poder que en el dormía, nunca estuve de acuerdo, mi mayor miedo se volvió realidad ¿ahora qué pasaría? El jefe de la tribu comento que el poder natural de Arnold cuando se otorgó la naturaleza de San Lorenzo no podría despertar al menos que el mal volviera, sabía que la sombra había sido derrotada hace tiempo pero ¿Qué tal si hubiera quedado algo? aunque el jefe también dijo que sería el mal en nuestro mundo, nuestro entorno…creo que se refería a la maldad que existe en el mundo, la maldad del hombre y esa misma provocaría esto, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que Susi me murmuro que la ambulancia ya venía, Arnold seguía tirado junto a Miles sollozando pero la tormenta no cesaba, debía controlar a Arnold.

.

.

.

 **Helga Pataki**

Al salir de la casa de huéspedes escuche un grito desgarrador que me congelo la sangre quise volver pero celeste me tomo desprevenía y coloco la pistola en la cabeza –Un movimiento en falso, hermana y te mueres

-¿Qué…?

-Amor no grites –Fabián apareció con el arma guardándola bajo el abrigo, sentí mi corazón morir –Si lo haces o intentas algo, el siguiente en morir será el cabeza de balón o su madre.

Me comenzaron a arrastrar por la oscuridad de la noche, pero de pronto escucho el trueno en el cielo, este se volvió más oscuro y siniestro, de inmediato comenzó a caer gruesas gotas llenas de furia al parecer, los truenos comenzaron a asustar a celeste y a Fabián que iban corriendo ya conmigo arrastrándome.

-No –Dije –No puedo más…

Fabián me tomo del brazo –Vendrás conmigo, quiero hacerle un regalo a ese estúpido –Pero un nuevo trueno cayo a poca distancia de nosotros, eso sí que era extraño.

-Hay que irnos ya –Celeste entro al automóvil con Armando quien nos esperaba pero antes de que pudiera subirme una pequeña corriente de aire cerró la puerta del auto dejándome afuera de este, de pronto no sé porque pero supe que debía correr con todas mis fuerzas de regreso a la casa de huéspedes, aunque se escuchó un disparo en medio de esa tormenta, este nunca me alcanzo y una maldición susurro mi nombre pero no hice caso.

El rugido del coche a lo lejos me hizo saber que ellos se habían ido, con trabajo llegue a un callejón que reconocí de inmediato, ahí estaba frente a mí la escalera de incendios, sin pensarlo dos veces subí.

.

.

.

 **Arnold Shortman**

Observaba a mi padre quien estaba siendo llevado por los paramédicos, la lluvia continuaba pero estaba vez era más tenue, mi enojo, mi furia había salido de mi ser sin proponérmelo, no debía perder el control, el jefe de aquella tribu siempre lo dijo si yo perdía el control podía perderme por completo…mi hermano observaba desde lo lejos triste mientras mama lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo con la abuela, seguramente estaba más que asustado por todo.

No podía seguir poniéndolos en riesgo, sentía que ese poder que solo una vez salió en San Lorenzo volvía, aquella vez que tuve que enfrentarme a…enfrentarme a la sombra.

Ese malvado pirata.

Subí con rapidez a mi habitación para tomar una chaqueta nueva pero entonces… -¡¿Helga?!

-Arnold –Suspiro un tanto aliviada e histérica pero contenida, de inmediato se acercó a mí y me abrazo con mucha más fuerza como si estuviera al punto de quiebre.

-Estas empapada debes…secarte –Dije abrazándola para acunarla y llenarla de calor, que en efecto pareció llegar porque ella dejo de temblar de frio.

-Gracias –Murmuro mirándome interrogadoramente pero yo solo fui por una toalla del cajón y se la entregue rápidamente saque unos pants y camisa junto a un suéter de los más chicos que tenía –Cámbiate

Iba a salirme pero…

-Arnold –Me llamo, voltee lentamente a verla con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora –No te vayas por favor

-¡Arnold! –Mi madre gritando desde abajo me saco de mis pensamientos cortando el momento, pero sin evitar que ella siguiera mirándome con insistencia, esa intensidad en sus ojos, pero debía cambiarme también, dios no me había dado cuenta de que estaba lleno de sangre ¿O que…de verdad planeaba irme así por las calles de Hillwood?

-Mama –Murmure mirándola afuera de mi alcoba, sin cerrar la puerta por completo -¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya se llevaron a tu padre, por favor quédate en casa con la abuela cuidando de tu hermano, tu abuelo y yo vamos a ir al hospital…

-Pero… -¿Cómo podía pedirle aquello? Su padre podría estar al borde de…

-Arnold funciona –Murmuro rápidamente mientras dejaba ver detrás de ella a Abner –Abner está bien, seguro con tu padre también funciono

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, seguro lo hiciste también bien

-¿Cómo pude…puede…digo?

Tenía mil preguntas sin respuestas y no sabía si alguna vez las tendría, Arther el jefe de la tribu de ojos verdes, también entre muchas cosas dijo que la magia, el poder, lo sobrenatural no es para cualquier persona y que no es bueno querer saber más allá cuando aún no es tiempo, cuando aún nuestra mente no está lista, todo llega a su momento y en algún tiempo tal vez sabría ¿Cómo demonios supo que funcionaria? La fe, la fe también dijo que es milagrosa y fuerte si es que creemos.

-Recuerda no trates de entenderlo –Sonrió débilmente aun seguro que estaba muerta del miedo al ver a mi padre ahí tirado yo aún lo estaba –Ya tenía pulso cuando se lo llevaron

Respire trabajosamente pero asentí, sabia también porque mi madre quería que mejor quedara encerrado y no afuera, los inquilinos de seguro iban también hacia el hospital para ayudar aunque a veces era más un apoyo, un gran apoyo esta vez tal vez tendrían miles de preguntas para Arnold y su familia y su mama y abuelo querían evitarlo por ahora.

-Te llamare de allá, te quiero hijo –Me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo cerré lentamente la puerta antes de ver a Helga nuevamente quien no se había movido ni un centímetro, ella lo sabía, no había necesidad, miraba su aterciopelada mirada tan profunda como el mar, observándome con dulzura y tristeza, lentamente me acerque y cuando estábamos tan cerca ella me abrazo para ofrecerme el calor que necesitaba yo también, deje caer mis lágrimas, mientras ella me consolaba acariciando mi cabello, el sentir que podía perder a mi padre había sido un susto tremendo y una incertidumbre total, mi desesperación por ayudarlo provoco que despertarla aquello que no queríamos pero que ahora agradecía, ella también sollozaba en silencio antes de dejarnos caer en la cama sentados.

-Arnold yo…de verdad yo de verdad lo siento…

-No, no tienes que disculparte –La mire tiernamente aunque mis lágrimas estaban obstruyendo un poco mi visión aun así pude ver la hermosura de su mirada aterciopelada azulada de Helga. –Nada de esto es tu culpa –Le di un tierno y casto beso en los labios de Helga, quien dio un respingo ante la sorpresa de mi acción, ella se sonrojo y después de unos minutos me miro con una tímida sonrisa.

-Arnold yo…yo debo de explicarte algo y es que…

-No…Shhh

-Pero es que…lo que dijo Fabián…no…yo

-No quiero saber nada por ahora –Murmure besándola nuevamente robándole el aliento a Helga quien sonriente me miro de nuevo después de cortar aquel hermoso beso –Sabes algo Helga, sigo enamorado de ti

-Arnold –Susurro acercándose a mí con la clara intención de besarme así que cerré mis ojos para disfrutar la caricia de mi amada pero –Yo tampoco he dejado de amarte…ni un día –Sentí el cosquilleo de su aliento rozando con dulzura mi piel, eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerara pero ella me miro con ternura –Debo cambiarme o me voy a resfriar –Tomo la toalla y comenzó a secarse un poco el cabello, yo la miraba hipnotizado pero antes de poder reaccionar ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero intensamente su mirada.

-Helg…. –Susurre pero ella me callo con un beso inesperadamente

Se separó de mí con dulzura y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, la cual ya se transparentaba por lo mojado y ahora estaba fuera de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus bien formados senos de tamaño promedio y un brasiere de encaje blanco con rosa.

Sonrojada espero mi reacción, yo sonreí dulcemente mirándola a los ojos no quería incomodarla, ella prosiguió un poco más animada quitándose el jean, dejándome a la vista sus piernas bien torneadas y glúteos bien proporcionados –Eres hermosa –Murmure sin pensarlo, me sonroje y ella también pero sonrió mientras con tranquilidad se acercaba hacia a mí, yo extendí una mano para tomar la suya. –Lo digo enserio

-Gr…gracias Arnold –Bajo la mirada sonrojada y sonreí ante la imagen de una Helga dulce y enamorada eso me hacía sentir muy bien.

-¿Quieres…quieres ayudar…ayudarme? –Murmuro sonrojada hasta las orejas, mi aliento se cortó ¿De verdad podría…?

-¿Quieres…? Es decir que…

-Shhh –Susurro mientras me miraba avergonzada entonces entendí. Tal vez siempre fue un problema el que fuera un poco denso como me decía siempre Helga pero ella parecía disfrutarlo pues me sonrió burlonamente

-Ven –Susurre con la sangre palpitando en mis venas, acercándola hacia mí para besándola con ternura y amor primero pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, caímos en la cama Helga quedo de un lado y yo del otro en la orilla, comenzaba a sentir que podía explotar…una pequeña ráfaga de viento se escuchó pasando cerca de nosotros y ella tembló un poco

-Creo que tienes abierta la ventana cabeza de balón –Me dijo dulcemente

-No –Susurre tiernamente envolviéndola entre mis brazos para darle de mi calor, mi deseo por ella estaba quemándome a mí por dentro, lentamente baje mis manos hacia la espalda de ella, y la otra en la pierna.

Lentamente comenzamos a dejarnos llevar por la pasión pero lentamente comencé a bajar sus bragas deseoso y muy apasionado con ganas de sentirla, ella no se opuso también lo deseaba seguramente.

Lentamente toque la pierna de Helga haciendo un camino hasta los glúteos de Helga quien tembló un poco ante mi caricia, ella me trataba de desabrochar la camisa y yo estaba por dirigirme a mi siguiente punto, después de unos momentos desesperantes entre ambos ella tratando de quitarme el pantalón y yo tratando de desabrochar el brasiere, ella quedo desnuda y mi pantalón estaba ahora abierto.

La mire con dulzura y pena, ella también me miraba igual y lentamente baje con el corazón acelerado hacia sus senos, ella tenía involuntariamente su brazo alrededor de estos a la mitad cubrían y con la mayor dulzura quite su brazo, ella me sonrió dulcemente y sonrojada, cuando vi su pecho deje de respirar pero volví mi mirada sonriéndole para decirle que todo estaba bien y volví a besarla con amor y dulzura, mientras hacía lentamente el recorrido en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su seno donde fue una sensación inexplicable y satisfactoria.

Baje por su cuello besándola hasta llegar a su pecho, Helga soltó un gemido inevitable y que escuche perfectamente bien, sonreí traviesamente -¿Te gusta verdad?

-Arnold –Susurro excitada lo que me excito aún más, comencé a besar con más confianza su seno dentro de mi boca, pasando mi lengua por este disfrutando cada sensación y cada gemido que ella soltaba dándome la confianza para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Baje una mano para explorar sus piernas, sus glúteos y de pronto dejándome llevar me fui hacia su vagina donde se sobresaltó y me miro sonrojada –Perdón –Murmure avergonzado

Hice un movimiento con la intención de levantarme pero ella me detuvo –Arnold –La mire sonrojado –Quiero estar contigo –Sonreí tiernamente

-No tienes que si no…

-Si quiero

-¿Segura?

-Bésame

Jalo de mi camisa abierta hacia ella donde comenzó a besarme con más insistencia y deseo, me necesitaba podía sentirlo, lentamente me fue tratando de bajar el resto de mi ropa, le ayude hasta que quede totalmente desnudo, estábamos ya sin pensar, sin nada que nos preocupara, el amor y la pasión, el deseo y la necesidad que teníamos uno del otro se apoderaron en aquella habitación, en esta cama de nosotros, quede encima de ella después de besarla con amor y dulzura, sentía ya la necesidad…baje mis besos por todo el pecho y la cintura de Helga ella disfrutaba cada caricia, cada beso, me lo demostraba tocándome y jalándome de esa forma, volví a subir sin detener mi recorrido de besos en el cuerpo de ella, comencé a separar sus piernas hasta que mi miembro quedo entre estas –Helga –Dije excitado mientras ella me besaba el cuello, no sabía cuánto podría entonces comencé a intentar ingresar punto en el que Helga quedo en seco pero no me detuvo.

Su vagina estrecha y mojada parecía acoplarse lentamente a mi pene, el cual lentamente comenzó a ingresar hasta que ella dejo escapar un quejido. -¿Estas bien? Me…me detengo

-No –Me dijo pero pude notar su nerviosismo y un poco de confusión pero me regalo una dulce sonrisa –Quiero ser tuya

Sonreí con ilusión y amor, comenzó un pequeño vaivén con delicadeza para no lastimarla, para no incomodarla aunque estaba al borde del éxtasis, Helga era hermosa y estaba exquisita por decirlo de un modo, era maravillosa, me volveré adicto a ella seguramente.

-Te amo –Helga gemía mientras yo comenzaba un vaivén más fuerte y le tocaba sus senos, tocaba su piel, besaba su cuello, sus orejas, ella era mía…solamente mía

-También yo mi dulce Cecile –Helga se sonrojo aún más pero sonrió mientras se dejaba hacer el amor por mí pero a la vez ella me hacia el hombre más feliz, ella me estaba acariciando besando donde podía y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba por terminar, mire a Helga quien gemía de placer pero al sentir mis labios me miro excitada y sonrojada, asintió con un golpe seco en la cabeza, mientras me besaba con amor y pasión, atrayéndome del cuello con sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos en mis rubios cabellos, estaba vuelto loco comencé con un vaivén más fuerte, hasta que llegue al punto de éxtasis, del cielo.

Ambos excitados y con respiraciones entrecortadas nos miramos sonrojados pero sonrientes –Te amo Helga –Susurre mirándola mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y ella me volvía a abrazar.

-También te amo Arnold demasiado –Ella me abrazo con más fuerza, yo me Salí de ella para no incomodarla y para que estuviéramos más cómodos nos abrazamos de lado, ella estaba entre mis brazos ya cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, la cubrí con dulzura con la cobija y dándole un beso dulce en su frente.

-Mi Helga –Murmure mientras dejaba caerme entre los brazos de Helga y Morfeo.

* * *

...

-Demonios Helga Geraldine Rickman esto nos va a meter a todos en problemas, zorra –Murmuro una persona desde el gran ventanal, donde observaba como la pareja se había acomodado, la lluvia había parado pero después hubo mucho viento y ahora el cielo nocturno se veía hermoso. –Lo siento pero Fabián lo sabrá –Tomo una fotografía mirándolos con desprecio –Si yo no soy amada tu tampoco debes serlo

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores :D**_

 _ **he vuelto y tengo muchas energias y nuevas ideas como dije pero dare por finalizado algunos fics estos dias o semanas aun no se cuando terminen pero para poder comenzar con otros nuevos**_

 ** _¡VOTOS DOBLES POR HOY!_**

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **AMNESIA 20%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 40%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR**_

 _ **VOTEN ! JEJEJE**_

 ** _ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO_**

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL RENACER DEL AMOR

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 PARAISO MOMENTANEO**

* * *

 _ **A veces la vida puede ser muy cruda y ruda, puede ser que un día estemos arriba y otros abajo, tal vez siempre nos esté golpeando a la cara con cada nueva equivocación que hagamos, como recordatorio que lo estamos haciendo mal, a veces la vida es injusta también porque nos pone obstáculos que no sabemos cómo eludir pero no debemos caer en la desesperación porque nos lleva más a la miseria.**_

 _ **La miseria, a veces esta no es en la pobreza extrema, hay miseria a veces con la amargura de nuestro ser, si hay problemas todos los tenemos pero de nosotros depende superarlos o no, tampoco podemos estar en la desesperación olvidándonos de vivir los muchos o pocos momentos de felicidad, porque ¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera tinieblas? ¿Qué sería la vida sin vida? ¿Qué sería el mundo sin amor? ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin emoción? Realmente sería un mundo gris y lleno de oscuridad, donde nunca habría ningún motivo de iluminación, la vida no sería vida sin el sol acariciándonos el rostro con la calidez del amor y la dulzura del alma, sin esas personas que nos llenan de luz el alma dándonos día a día un motivo para salir de todas las adversidades que la vida nos ponga enfrente.**_

 _ **A veces no todo es lo que parece…**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Miraba aquella hermosa joven recostada a mi lado, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos así? Que más daba, estábamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja de amor, en donde la tenía solo para y nada más que para mí, mi pequeña Cecile, mi Angel, mi diosa, mi amada y dulce princesa.

Era tan hermosa, sus cabellos rubios caían suavemente por su rostro, dándole un aspecto adorable, por un momento dude en si quitarlos o no, pero decidí mejor dejarlos caer sobre su ojo y ahí…ahí estaba la niña con la que cene aquella vez en Chez Paris, estaba tan feliz, tan enamorado, ella…ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi…sin darme cuenta gano mi corazón.

-Te amo –Murmure acariciando con delicadeza su brazo para bajar lentamente por el contorno de su cintura y cadera, ella era solo mía…

Aspire nuevamente su cabello como lo venía haciendo desde hace unas horas, ella pareció esta vez sí inquietarse pues comenzó a moverse o tal vez era el sol que ingresaba lentamente por mi gran ventanal.

-Buenos días preciosa –Dije sonriéndole tiernamente mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la frente.

Ella se sonrojo pero me sonrió también –Buenos días

-¿Cómo durmió la princesa dormilona? –Dije riendo

-¿Cuánto llevas viéndome? –Me contraatacó con otra pregunta que me provoco un leve sonrojo de culpabilidad

-Un rato –Dije tranquilamente mientras me ponía de pie, ella me observaba podía sentirlo, mientras me colocaba la ropa que había dejado en el suelo – ¿Te agrada la vista, Cecile?

-Oh vamos…ayer tu disfrutaste la vista ¿O no Arnoldo? –Me dijo sarcásticamente pero ella se había sonrojado.

Solo sonreí, era verdad –Por supuesto, fue la mejor vista que he tenido en mi vida –Dije besándola dulcemente aunque creo que ella ya no respiraba así que trate de cambiar un poco la conversación para no hacerla sentir incomoda. –Mi padre ya está mucho mejor, mi mama me hablo en la madrugada.

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto sonriéndome aliviada, eso me hizo sentir muy bien, que le importara lo que pasaba con mi familia…era simplemente inexplicable.

-Sí, creo que lo darán de alta esta tarde

-Arnold…dime algo –La mire con cierta curiosidad, porque de pronto estaba bastante seria -¿Qué hiciste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu padre

Baje la mirada algo avergonzado porque…porque ¿Cómo le explicas a tu chica que tienes super poderes naturales que fueron otorgados por la naturaleza misma en una selva alejada de la mano de dios, porque eres un dios mismo para ellos, solo porque silenciaste la naturaleza con tu llanto? Si eso no sonaba nada bien.

-¿Arnold?

La mire tranquilamente mientras me volvía a sentar a su lado aun sin camisa -¿Prometes no burlarte de mí?

-Aja por supuesto

-Bueno…si yo…tengo algo así como…poderes

-¿Poderes?

Solté un fuerte suspiro mientras trataba de encontrar las más exactas y resumidas palabras para poder contarle –Si…cuando yo…cuando yo nací Helga, se cumplió una de las profecías de los ojos verdes como te había contado en mis cartas, ellos creían que era la persona que estaban esperando que llegara, sería su salvador para que hubiera paz en su aldea, para que el mal de sueño se fuera por siempre.

-Pero no se fue… -Murmuro mirándome tristemente

-No…porque la sombra no había sido derrotada, cuando mis padres volvieron él estaba tomando poder sobre la tierra de los ojos verdes, al no saber cómo librarse del mal de sueño tuvieron que quedarse más de lo que habían previsto porque esa gente los necesitaba, sin saber lentamente ellos también fueron cayendo en la debilidad y nada de lo que hacían resultaba para librarse de la sombra, hasta que un día hallaron el tesoro de los ojos verdes, tesoro que según Eduardo había sido robado de su santuario, no podían creerlo, ellos lo habían hallado, no habían estado en la aldea de estos en mucho tiempo porque se habían escondido pero…milagrosamente lograron hallarlos y derrotar aparentemente a la sombra. –Tome un poco de aire –Cuando yo llegue parecía todo en paz y en orden, mis padres querían tenerme un tiempo pero decidieron obviamente volver pero antes de que pudiéramos siquiera iniciar los planes, la sombra volvió.

La mire por un momento, su total atención estaba en mi mirada en mis labios, parecía estar muy atenta deleitándose por mi historia, aunque ella ya la conocía, parecía querer escucharla de mí una vez más.

-Yo era su objetivo, así que los ojos verdes y mis padres me protegían pero tuve que tomar de pronto una decisión, mis padres peligraban y tuve que…de pronto descubrimos algo que no sabíamos más que por las leyendas graciosas y sin sentido para mí de los ojos verdes, eran fascinantes pero para ser honestos ¿Cómo podía ser verdad?, pero entonces la naturaleza hizo lo que yo quise…pero –Baje mi mirada –Puedo perder el control como esa vez…no lo recuerdo bien del todo pero…la sombra y sus compinches (algunos al menos) estaban muertos.

Me cubrí con mis manos mientras susurraba –Los ojos verdes me trataron de enseñar a controlar mis emociones que era cuando perdía el control, pero creo que no lo logre del todo, ayer esa tormenta…siento miedo de volver a…y si hay gente que amo alrededor yo…

-Tranquilo –Sentí como ella me envolvía en un suave y tierno abrazo –No pasara eso –Me susurro en mi oído mientras me besaba suavemente la mejilla, me estremecí, era una sensación nueva y placentera las que Helga me otorgaba, la amaba, no había ya duda.

-No me dejes –Murmure abrazándola de pronto –No de nuevo por favor

-Pero…

-Shhh…todo lo podemos solucionar ¿No amor?

Ella se tensó un momento pero al siguiente la sentí relajarse para después corresponderme el abrazo.

.

.

.

 **Celeste Rickman**

En una casa lejos de Susent Arms, se encontraba un Fabián bastante colérico y frustrado al ver la fotografía que le otorgaba. Gozaba realmente verlo de ese modo, eso se lo merecía por preferir a Helga y no a ella desde un principio.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!

-Ella no va a entender Fabián, será mejor quitar los estorbos

Este tiro mi celular lejos, pero no me importaba –Maldito Shortman me las pagara –Tomo un vaso con alcohol seguramente, conociéndolo como lo conozco siempre resolvía todo con alcohol en su mente al menos.

-Debemos matarlos –Por fin me desharía de mi propio estorbo.

-No, no…tengo un mejor plan –Murmuro mirándome con una sonrisa malvada, pero se veía realmente molesto –Dejaremos que piensen que todo está bien y cuando menos lo espere Helga tendrá una sorpresa.

Eso me basto y sonreí maliciosamente -¿Si te aprovechaste de ella esa noche, verdad? –Era una duda que me mataba de celos, envidia y molestia, también algo de curiosidad porque ¿Qué haría Arnold si viera que ya no lo era?

Este solo me dio la espalda ignorando mi respuesta –Los tíos de Daniel no saben nada ¿cierto?

-No, no saben

-Bien

No dije nada nuevamente solo me quede un momento observándolo porque ¿Por qué no me podía amar como Arnold amaba a Helga? Tal vez ni siquiera estarían en esa situación, si tan solo pudiera mirar más allá de su entorno la encontraría a ella dispuesta a amarlo y casta y pura como vino al mundo, en cambio la fama de Helga siempre fue mala, ¿Por qué Helga y no ella?

No lo entendía, si tanto lo amaba ¿Por qué se aferraba a alguien que no lo quería ni un poco? Que se había entregado a alguien más, ¿Qué tan poca dignidad tenia? Pero ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Acaso ella tenía dignidad? No, al amar a quien no le interesaba y muchas veces se lo dijo.

.

.

.

 **Helga Pataki**

Helga miraba con pena a Olga quien estaba comiendo algo de lo que Susy amablemente le había cocinado, había ido por Arnold realmente no quería verla, porque sabía que haría que sintiera tanta pena de cómo había terminado su hermana, que raro llamarla su hermana pero así era…era su hermana y ese bebe que no tenía culpa de nada al que había escuchado a Olga quejarse tanto…era su sobrino…su pequeño sobrino.

-¿Helga?

-Lo…lo siento –Dije cuando mire que Arnold planeaba que me acercara más a ella –No…no puedo

El solo sonrió, como siempre sonreía, demonios ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba de ser el buen samaritano?

-Solo es para que sientas a tu sobrino –Me halo hacia Olga quien estaba sentada, sin sonreír sin una pizca de emoción, parecía muerta, mi hermana no estaba realmente ahí, me asusto ver la perdida de vida en sus zafiros, pero me distraje al sentir como alguien pateaba mi mano y dirigí mi mirada hacia esta en la panza de Olga, increíble.

-Hola –Murmure bajando un poco mi rostro hacia el estómago de mi hermana y sentí otro golpe, que provoco que sonriera, mire entonces hacia Arnold aunque este estaba alejándose de Olga algo molesto pero al mirarme sonrió -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, ¿divertida?

-Esta algo inquieto, eso creo –Sentí otra patadita –O…

-O feliz de conocer a su tía –Me sonrió dulcemente –Ahora vuelvo

-Claro… -No estaba realmente consiente de que me quede a solas con mi hermana, estaba tan enternecida por algo que nunca había experimentado que en mi nació de inmediato ese amor por un pequeño que aún no conoces pero que amas de inmediato al sentirlo y sobretodo en alguien que quieres, si, pese a todo la gran Helga G. Pataki, aun quería a su familia aunque se haya quebrado de esa forma.

-Es una molestia –Murmuro tomando su lado costado del estómago, imagino que un embarazo no es fácil y menos con las dificultades en las que vivió Olga tantos meses. Pero era un milagro que aun estuviera bien ¿No debería estar feliz por ello? ¡Es su hijo por dios!

-Imagino que es difícil un…embarazo –Recordé lo de anoche con Arnold me sonroje pero sonreí al imaginarme un pequeño bebe suyo en mi ser, pero…no…eso no debería volver a pasar lo que me recordaba que debía ir a la farmacia.

-No tienes idea.

-Pero debes estar feliz, imagino que debe ser de James ¿No?

Observe las lágrimas en los ojos de mi hermana –¿Olga?

-No lo quiero…

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Quiero que se muera?!

Ok eso no lo esperaba y menos de la santa de mi hermana y perfecta Olga, pero bueno hace mucho que ya no la veía de esa manera pero de eso a…no algo debió pasar algo realmente terrible para que ella diga eso, pero ¿Qué demonios pensó? Claro que fue algo terrible por dios se vendía por dinero y alcohol nada bueno sale de eso.

.

.

.

 **Arnold Shortman**

Pensé que era mejor dejarlas solas, ellas tenían mucho de qué hablar sobretodo Olga, parecía muy débil y además todavía se tendría que hacer estudios para poder ver si no tenía una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, pero sería hasta que mi mama y papa volvieran del hospital, aunque aquello no era realmente lo preocupante si no que no deseara que su hijo naciera.

El ver a Helga de ese modo tan ensimismada y emocionada por ese pequeño bebe que crecía en su hermana me emociono tanto, que al ver que Olga estaba asqueada y miraba a la nada me hizo sentir hervir la sangre, pese a que le murmure que mínimo lo hiciera por Helga, era obvio que no lo haría, que explotaría y no quería estar ahí, esa era la verdad, aun no me controlaba y al ver que mis seres amados sufren no lo mejora, lo empeora y no quería hacer algún daño o asustar a Helga o a ese bebe que no tenía culpa de nada.

Suspire cansadamente toda esa situación de los poderes me frustraba y ahora más que cuando estaba en San Lorenzo, tal vez porque allí siempre me ayudaban ahora en Hillwood la mayor parte del tiempo estaría sin mis padres, quienes me ayudaban a controlarme la mayor parte de las veces, pero era obvio que debía hacerlo por mí mismo y ¿Qué me lo impedía? El miedo por supuesto.

Agite mi cabeza para espantar cualquier pensamiento que provocara mi inestabilidad emocional, sonreí, parecía una novela de superhéroes pero él no lo era, pero no debía pensar en ello además se lo prometí a mi pequeña Cecil, que hoy no pensaría más en ello, me encamine a mi habitación, aprovecharía que Helga estaba con su hermana para cambiar las sabanas que seguramente ensucie anoche con…bueno ustedes saben con qué, pero cuando quite mi colcha vi algo que me sorprendió demasiado, la sangre hirvió dentro de mí -¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? –En ese momento Helga entro y me miro sorprendida sin entender.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **mil disculpas de verdad mil disculpas perdonenme he dejado abandonados mis fics pero realmente pasaron mil cosas entre enfermedades (tuve bronquitis) dos meses enferma de gripa, apenas voy saliendo, concierto de pro-becas para la escuela en donde estoy y el trabajo donde pro cierto ha estado muy pesado porque mi jefe anda histerico jajaja**

 **pero aqui sigo y quiero aprovechar para decirles esto, no voy a abandonar ningun fic, ninguno los estare actualizando nuevamente y por cierto espero que el nuevo capitulo les guste despues de un rato de no actualizar despues de todo esto me quede sin inspiracion la verdad :( y no queria escribir asi, pero hoy creo que regreso jejeje :D**

 **mil gracias a todos y ahora comencemos de nuevo les parece?**

 **voten por el fic que quieran que se publique diaramente la semana que entra, esta semana actualizare todos.**

 **espero sus votos y hermosos reviews :D ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo sus mensajes son muy importantes por eso para mi :D**

 ** _¡VOTOS TRIPLES POR HOY! SIGUEN LOS VOTOS TRIPLES ASI QUE VOTEN :D_**

 _ **asi que voten**_

 _ **AMNESIA 60%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 60%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 30%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 30%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 30%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 ** _El viernes dare a conocer el ganador ;D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D_**


	14. CAPITULO 14 BUSQUEDA DE LO PERDIDO I

**.**

 **.**

 **Hola lamento mucho la demora pero aqui sigo espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 LA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA**

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo te das cuenta de lo que tenías? Cuando en realidad lo pierdes, de un modo u otro, como los humanos pueden ser de pronto es de la manera más tonta ante los ojos de otros, pero nadie puede juzgar a nadie, la vida misma te va mostrando y enseñando que en realidad no debiste hacer aquello o el otro, uno debe ser lo bastante humilde y observador para darse cuenta de las lecciones que nos va dando, pero ¿Cuándo puedes saber que perdiste algo que nunca valoraste en realidad?**_

 _ **La respuesta es sencilla, te das cuenta de lo que tenías cuando ya no lo tienes, te cuestionas ¿Por qué lo perdiste? La respuesta es sencilla no valoraste lo que la vida te regalaba sin pedir nada a cambio.**_

 _ **Esto aplica desde el cariño de los padres a los hijos, que se dan cuenta y valoran más a esos pequeños seres que a veces querían estrangular, los valoran más cuando vuelan lejos del nido, el amor que por ceguera estúpida no viste hasta que desaparece de tu vida para después volver con miles de obstáculos para ti, pero si amas algo siempre dicen déjalo ir, pero ¿en realidad te das cuenta de que tanto amas lo que dejaste ir? Siendo honestos si lo amaras y demostraras tanto ese amor simplemente no tendría que irse ¿Cierto? Solamente se van por una sola razón…porque no te aman o hay un obstáculo de fuerza mayor.**_

 _ **Si regresa era para ti, si no lo hace es porque no lo era, en realidad si no vuelve es porque no valía la pena y tú no eras realmente importante como para recordar el amor que te profeso, pero si lo hace y aun te ama, la recompensa es enorme porque entonces quiere decir que en realidad el amor es más grande que cualquier tentación, y se valora mucho más.**_

 _ **Los actos son los que demuestran, si tú no miras a tu alrededor puedes perder aquello que ahora buscas con desesperación y el único culpable por buscar lo perdido es uno mismo, en tal caso ¿Lograras reencontrarte con lo abandonado? O la mejor pregunta ¿Sera tan sencillo recuperar lo perdido?**_

 _ **En realidad la vida es un maravilloso misterio que nos deja miles de cuestiones que no sabemos responder hasta que lo vivimos y debemos decidir, porque es camino lleno de decisiones, amores, perdidas y encuentros o reencuentros, para al final llegar hacia donde nos lleva la búsqueda de la felicidad…la luz.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga no lo miraba estaba recostada sobre su pecho en el sofá-cama que aún conservaba, tenía sus manos alrededor de ella, tratando de así hacerle entender que estaba bien, aunque en realidad él también tenía miles de dudas en su cabeza, era algo realmente vergonzoso y de echo él no estaba molesto, era todo lo contrario pero no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Por qué engañarla?

Y como si Helga hubiera leído su mente hablo por fin rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado entre ellos.

-Creo que fue mi culpa –Susurro algo agobiada, solo pude darle un apretón de manos aun no podía hablar, deseaba que ella explicara, me platicara todo. –Fabián es una familia de… -Suspiro –Narcotraficantes o al menos es uno de sus negocios

-¿Cómo…? –Susurre asustado por ella, ¿Cómo se involucró con gente como esa? Nunca debí permitir que se alejara tanto y menos por Daniel…

-Yo no…cuando la familia de Daniel me adopto, sus tíos –Dijo tratando de controlar sus nervios, podía notarlo bajo mis brazos, le habría encantado verla para hacerle ver que no estaba molesto pero no quería forzarla e incomodarla –Ellos ya tenían otra hija adoptiva, Celeste, cuando llegue a su casa todo iba como un cuento de hadas, yo…me encariñe con ellos –Susurro algo avergonzada –Era extraño tener toda la atención sobre mí y no ser invisible, tener padres que no tuvieran ninguna enfermedad o problema –Dejo escapar su aliento que me dio una agradable sensación en mi brazo –Ni alcohólicos pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pronto demasiado pronto me di cuenta de que algo había en esa familia que era mucho peor –Dijo temblando poco bajo mi agarre por lo que la abrace más hacia mi

-No importa eso ya….

-¿Paso? –Rio amargamente pero aun sin alejarse de mi –No Arnold no ha pasado, no conoces a Fabián estará seguramente furioso porque no me fui ayer con el –Apreté mis puños molesto pero trate de controlarme finalmente ella estaba ahí y no podía darme el lujo de descontrolar mis emociones y provocar una fuerte tormenta como ayer –La familia Dante es una familia poderosa porque tiene influencias en el gobierno y puede librarse fácilmente de la cárcel así que…

-Pero…

-Arnold –Se dio la vuelta por fin mirándome –Estoy metida en un gran problema –Susurro –Ya no tengo solución –Me regalo una sonrisa amarga –Mi madre alcohólica, mi hermana igual y prostituta y yo narcotraficante ¿Qué familia no? Es la perfecta combinación ¿No te parece?

-Shhh –Susurre dándole una media sonrisa me dolía pero ella tenía razón, no estaba tan sencillo –No pasara nada tu no querías y seguro que te…

-¿Obligaron? –Suspiro –Si pero….también debo admitir que me agrado el dinero y la buena vida y…me conoces, también me gusto el poder –Admitió avergonzada

Sentí un pequeño escalofrió en mi ser al escucharla pero lo ignore –Te gusta sentirte poderosa ante los demás pero eso es comprensible y hasta cierto punto normal pero eso no quiere decir que goces hacer lo que haces

-No –Admitió dejándose caer de nuevo en mi cuerpo, yo la volví a abrazar dulcemente –Odio tener que estar vendiéndole la droga a mis compañeros de escuela, es algo que… -Negó con la cabeza –En una fiesta…conocí a Fabián, Celeste me comento que era el hijo de los Dantes, quienes tenían ese negocio con nuestros padres adoptivos…yo no le tome la importancia porque en realidad no me interesaba solo quería ganar dinero y largarme pronto –Dejo caer sus brazos –Pero entonces…Fabián comenzó a tener interés en mí y mi constante rechazo le ocasiono solo mas interés, creo que es su ego, sus ganas de sentirse lo bastante bueno –Soltó una risa amarga que me contagio –Y que yo no sería la excepción claro que no paso…no pasaron las cosas como él deseaba

-¿Entonces porque dijo…?

-Fuimos a una fiesta el día de navidad y….

 **FLASH BACK**

En una hermosa mansión de Chicago, se encontraba una rubia que caminaba por los jardines mirando el cielo nocturno, hacia casi dos años que ella había llegado a su vida y a la de sus padres y a la de Fabián…lo cual detestaba y es que no era un secreto que ella no supiera, su media hermana era una poeta nata, al menos eso demostraba cuando declamaba en poesía hacia la luna, seguramente de nuevo a ese chico que dejo en su ciudad natal, suspiro mientras miraba a lo lejos a Armando, habían anunciado apenas hace unas semanas su compromiso con el joven y el de Helga ¿con quién sería? Aun no lo decían sus padres pero sabía que era con Fabián.

Eso la estaba matando en un punto que no podría seguí ocultando su deseo de matar a su hermana o mandarla lejos desaparecerla para que Fabián se fijara en ella, solo en ella.

Se sobresaltó cuando de pronto vio que tanto Fabián como la rubia le miraban, una miraba molesta a su hermana y el otro miraba con molestia a la rubia frente a él, esta solo se levantó de donde estaba y fue a ver ¿Qué demonios pasaba y porque la veían así?

-¿Qué ocurre?

Helga la miro molesta pero trato de apartarse de ambos –Solo aléjense de mi los dos –Fabián la fulmino con la mirada pero la rubia comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió que este la agarraba de la muñeca -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?!

-¡¿Cómo es posible que ames al pedazo de idiota que se quedó en Hillwood y no a mí?!

-¡El pedazo de idiota eres tú!

Fabián saco de su bolsa del pantalón un…

-¡¿Qué haces con eso es…?!

Este no dejo que se lo quitara pero sonrió -¿Arnold? –Leyó del relicario abierto –Es un nombre estúpido y más estúpido el que te dejo perder, lastima pero hay quienes aprovecharemos la idiotez de tu idiota amor imposible –La acerco hacia él, por lo que Helga reaccionando como siempre lo hacía le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, algo que enfureció al pelinegro que soltó una abofeteada a la rubia mandándola al suelo

Helga se quedó un momento sin saber dónde estaba pero escucho la voz de Celeste –Basta Fabián todos nos están volteando a ver

Este solo sonrió –Si lo quieres –Se guardó el relicario –Tendrás que venir a buscarlo

Helga solo pudo comenzar a sollozar, algo molesta consigo misma, pero la realidad era que nunca se había sentido tan débil, tan abandonada y tan poca cosa como en ese momento.

.

.

.

La noche paso sin más problemas hasta que la rubia comenzó a tomar mientras trataba de hablar con su media hermana y con el pelinegro quien solo sonreía por lo bajo pero trataba de mostrarse amigable.

-Por favor dámelo –Suplico la rubia ya sintiéndose al límite de sus fuerzas y también de su conciencia, solo se había tomado una copa de vino y una pequeña copa de Champagne ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan mareada ahora?

-Tal vez te lo de –Murmuro el joven mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a sus labios, pero esta lo comenzó a empujar débilmente

-No quiero…no…no

-Creo que debes recostarte –La tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo lejos de Celeste quien había sido testigo de todo lo que paso en aquella mesa, pero solo deseaba que algún día pudiera aspirar a un poco del amor de aquella persona que pese a saber cómo era, no podía evitar robarle el aliento.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de perderse en su propia mente, fue como el pelinegro la ponía en una cama suave, para después dejarse caer sobre ella y comenzar a darle un beso, que la llevo al mismísimo infierno.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente que despertó, estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas, donde también estaba Fabián abrazándola fuertemente para tenerla cerca de su cuerpo, eso no estaba bien, fue lo primero que pensó después de cuestionarse ¿Qué demonios paso?

-¿Fabián? ¿Qué…que? –Le empujo lejos el brazo queriendo tirarse a matarlo y llorar por lo que…

-Buenos días amor

-¿Amor? –Pregunto confundida y molesta -¡Nada de amor, ¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Qué?!

-Anoche te me entregaste –Susurro besándola en los labios, pero Helga estaba perdida al escuchar eso.

 _"_ _Anoche te me entregaste….te me entregaste….te me…entregaste"_ eso no era posible

Lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo fuertemente lejos de ella para irse a encerrar al baño donde lloro un buen rato antes de volver a salir después de bañarse fuertemente tratando de alejar lo que sentía en su ser, se sentía violada, dolida, asqueada…no podía…no…ella no lo hizo…la drogaron esa era la respuesta

Pero Fabián ya había dicho esto a medio mundo cuando ella se armó de valor para ir a decirles que la había violado, pese a no haber querido verlo durante los siguientes días, este logro que sus padres adoptivos le dieran su mano y permiso para hacerla su esposa, ahora que estaba condenada y que había perdido lo que había atesorado con tanto recelo, no quería seguir provocando una atadura a su amor…su amor imposible como dijo Fabián….su amor eterno y único para ella….así que envió la carta que podría destrozarle el corazón pero también aliviarlo.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Eso fue lo que paso ese…ese día –Murmuro mientras yo seguía sosteniendo su mano

-Fue una trampa –No era pregunta, por supuesto que fue una trampa, quería obtenerla, quería que fuera suya o quizás la quería para algo ¿más? Sacudí mis pensamientos, podría esperar cualquier cosa de esos hombres, si es que pudieran llamarse hombres.

-Si ahora comprendo que fue una trampa para obligarme a casarme con el

-Lo cual no pasara –Murmure abrazándola más –Eres mía –Murmure cerca de su oído, suave, dulce pero con un tono de posesión, pasión y amor, porque eso era Helga, era mi Helga, mi todo, mi única razón de existir.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo Arnold? Comprende ya no puedo tener una vida

-Eso no es verdad

-Nunca pude tenerla

-Helga –La obligue a darme la cara –No es así y yo…yo quiero una vida contigo –Se sonrojo fuertemente provocando que sonriera –Eres mi razón de ser y de existir por favor no me dejes –Volví a abrazarla como el día anterior

-Arnold

-Estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo estuve, lamento haber sido un ciego pero…pero eso no volverá a pasar…se lo que quiero –La mire a los ojos –Te amo y te quiero a mi lado por siempre

-Pero…

-No dejare que te lastimen no…no más –Una pequeña corriente de aire llego hasta nosotros haciendo que su cabello se moviera graciosamente, ella hizo una mueca de nervios al darse cuenta que era yo –Nada malo te pasara, de eso me encargare así…así…tenga que hacer…

-No –Ella puso un dedo en mis labios –No pasara nada malo y…confió en ti

Sonreí dulcemente –Gracias

-A ti por existir para mí, porque si tu no estuvieras, yo me hubiera ido hace mucho Arnold…de este mundo

-Ni lo digas ya Helga, eso nunca pasara amor

Ella se sonrojo mientras miraba hacia la cama –Siempre lo guarde para ti

Yo sentí arder mis mejillas pero sonreí complacido –Ha sido el mejor regalo cariño pero… -La bese –Tu eres quien me importa y es lo mejor que la vida pudo obsequiarme y no quiero perderte…no de nuevo

-No será así solo espero que…que…

-Claro que si

-Arnold también te amo –Susurro antes de darme un dulce beso en mis labios provocando que mi corazón se encendiera de nuevo…la tomé entre mis brazos y la lleve a la cama

Ambos estábamos deseosos de reencontrarnos nuevamente, ella ya no tenía que temer yo era el afortunado que había tomado su virtud y la había hecho mía, algo que ambos nos tomó por supuesto por sorpresa pero que no había vuelta atrás, Fabián le engaño para algo y eso era lo preocupante, porque ella había sido virgen y la prueba estaba en mi cama donde ahora estábamos a punto de amarnos de nuevo, esto era el paraíso en medio del infierno, comprendía su miedo, yo también lo tenía, comprendía sus dudas, igual que yo las tenía, pero no podíamos dudar, no podíamos caer ahora, ahora más que nunca debíamos ser fuertes para darnos fuerza el uno al otro.

Las prendas pronto quedaron fuera de nuestros cuerpos, donde comenzamos una pequeña danza con menos nervios pero con más emoción, con más pasión, donde nos queríamos reconocer, nos queríamos reencontrar, tocaba suavemente su cuerpo sin poder evitar soltar un gruñido debajo de su piel, era simplemente exquisita, ella me acariciaba dándome mil corrientes eléctricas bajo esta donde mi sangre palpitaba con ímpetu y ardor, estaba muy caliente, estaba ardiendo de amor y deseo por ella, la recosté en la cama para comenzar a besarla, saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, de su ser, de su piel, era mía, solo mía y eso era una infinita felicidad que no podía explicar.

-Te amo –Susurre antes de ingresar nuevamente a su vagina, ella soltó un pequeño gemido pero me sonrió complacida, eso era lo que deseaba y yo también, la extrañaba, la amaba, la deseaba tanto, no quería que esto terminara nunca, deseaba amarla por siempre, deseaba hacer el amor con ella para toda la vida, era mi vida misma y no quería perderla, sabía que ella tampoco.

Me abrazaba fuertemente hacia ella, yo estaba extasiado por aquel reencuentro, sus manos con las mías jugaban en el aire, nuestras pieles exigían más cercanía de la que podíamos tener, nuestros alientos mezclados, su sabor en mi boca me derretía, era un éxtasis que no podía controlar.

Ella me halaba hacia su cuerpo, reclamándonos, la voltee para poder ponerla en cuatro puntos aquello que no pude evitar hacer al tener esta vez más confianza, la embestí con dulzura al principio, besando su espalda, sus glúteos donde apretaba cuando mi deleite era demasiado, comencé un vaivén más fuerte provocando que esta gimiera, teniendo que tapar sus labios con mis manos para que no salieran más.

-Arnold –Susurro mi nombre y supe que estaba también cerca del clímax, por lo que la voltee nuevamente para embestirla, comencé un vaivén más fuerte mientras tomaba sus pechos delicadamente entre mis manos, comencé a lamer uno de sus pezones eso pareció gustarle y a mi…me estaba volviendo loco, ella me volvía loco.

Sentí como comenzaba a arder por dentro, trate de controlarlo porque de mi mano sabía que podía lastimarla si la tocaba con esa ímpetu de mi ser, pero es que era imposible no explotar en ese momento como un volcán, Helga…Helga era hermosa, era simplemente perfecta…la adoraba, era mi musa, mi todo, mi cielo, mi paraíso aunque al mismo tiempo mi infierno si ella no estaba.

-Te amo, mi dulce Helga –Dije antes de besarla y venirme dentro de ella, me correspondió con gusto el beso enredando sus manos sobre mi cabello, nuestras bocas queriendo más del otro. Gruñí por lo bajo al sentir el inmenso placer que estaba teniendo al llegar al clímax, me abrace con fuerza sobre ella, quien también me abrazaba sonrojada, respirando con dificultad.

-También eres mío –Susurro juguetona, a lo que yo reí suavemente

-Por siempre

-Te amo

Ambos nos abrazamos dejándonos caer en brazos de Morfeo una vez más exhaustos por el momento compartido, lleno de amor, pasión, mas esto último estábamos deseosos de reencontrarnos que casi destrozamos nuestras prendas. Sonreí antes de dejarme caer al mundo de la inconciencia para poder soñar con ella.

.

.

.

 **Bob Pataki**

No muy lejos de Susent Arms se encontraba Bob, mirando con nostalgia al lugar donde ahora gracias a su detective sabía que se encontraban sus dos hijas, esas personas que perdió por su indecisión que destruyo por su poca delicadeza, que perdió por su ceguera de pensar que podía cambiar las cosas porque amaba a su exesposa el problema no era su amor no eran sus ganas de luchar, de sacar la familia adelante y que nada les faltara, su real problema fue hacerse el tonto ante la adicción de Miriam y de no hacer nada para que esto se resolviera a tiempo y evitar tantas desgracias pero ahora.

Tomo su bastón hacia poco una semana había podido caminar un poco era algo sorprendente y bueno pero cuando se enteró del peligro que corría Helga lo motivo a querer levantarse de esa maldita silla, aunque aún no podía caminar bien, podía hacerlo un poco con el bastón, eso le daba motivación para que cuando volviera a ver a su hija de frente para recuperarla, lo viera como un luchador como los Pataki's son, que no debe darse por vencida tampoco y que juntos solucionaran el problema en el que se metió por su culpa.

-Lo verán hijas –Susurro sonriendo –Helga

-¿Bob?

Quede helado al escuchar esa voz, sentí que de pronto toda la sangre se congelaba para después hervir como agua en fuego ardiente. La volteé a mirar con un infinito rencor y desprecio -¿Qué demonios quieres Miriam? –La aludida me miro con tristeza en sus ojos azules pero no me importo –Aléjate de aquí

-También son mis hijas…

-No lo pensaste antes…no tienes derecho

-Tengo más derecho que tu

Bob se quedó inmóvil cuando dijo esto, la rubia saco una orden donde…

-No –Susurro

-Debes admitirlo y saber que es lo mejor yo puedo hacer…

-Eres una maldita alcohólica –Dije sin contenerme pero las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo –No te les acerques

-Bob

-¿Miriam, Bob?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de aquella persona, sin querer moverse ninguno de los dos respondió en ese momento solo se veían con amenazas que no necesitaban palabras, ambos se habían lastimado, se habían olvidado, se habían perdido en el camino y ninguno de los dos quiso hacer lo posible para reencontrarse, para solucionar, para poder empezar de nuevo o tal vez solo uno de ellos lo que daba como resultado que el otro no había amado al otro como habían jurado ante dios en su consagración de matrimonio ¿Cómo saber que era la mujer perfecta para él? ¿Cómo saber que era el hombre que llenaba todos sus espacios para hacerla feliz? Nadie lo puede predecir y saber pero el amor es algo que se cultiva y cuida día a día y si no se hace es lógico que el resultado sea desastroso.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado, casi llegamos al final de este fic aun no se si sera un final definitivo o hare una continuacion lo mas seguro es que haga una porque tengo una idea jejeje**

 **pero espero que les guste de igual forma el fic aun y mil gracias a todos por dejarme sus reviews hermosos**

 **saludos**


	15. CAPITULO 15 BUSQUEDA DE LO PERDIDO II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15 EL PERDON NO ES UNA OBLIGACION I**

* * *

 **Cuando los padres fallan normalmente tendemos a juzgarlos, pero cuando uno mismo falla, tendemos a justificarnos, es más fácil ver los "errores" de los demás que los propios y no es porque realmente seamos simplemente perfectos, sino porque somos demasiados exigentes a veces con los demás porque queremos lo que no podemos dar, exigimos el amor que no nos damos nosotros mismos, exigimos la confianza que no nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, exigimos lo que no nos damos ni aprendemos a darnos antes de siquiera pensar en pedirnos.**

 **Los padres no son perfectos, no son los mejores y no existe la perfección, los padres no tienen un manual para saber cómo ser y cómo actuar, pero tampoco los hijos.**

 **La perfección no existe, la perfección es imperfecta y todos son únicos y especiales, cada quien puede ser como quiera ser igual de imperfecto pero perfecto para la vida que les ha tocado vivir.**

 **H.G.P**

* * *

Helga era tan hermosa mientras dormía, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había caído en brazos de Morfeo aquella mañana después de volver a amarnos, simplemente sabía que no quería despertar de tan hermoso sueño, ella era mía, yo era suyo, era simplemente perfecta la situación, la realidad, mi realidad.

No me quería separar de ella, nunca más…

Abrió sus bellos zafiros algo adormilada y parecía un poco confundida en un principio pero al mirarme sonrió dulcemente –Hola

Sonreí dulcemente mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su frente –Hola hermosa ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Demasiado creo ¿Qué hora es?

-Pasan de las dos

-¡¿Dos?!

Me encogí de hombros mientras le sonreía divertido por su reacción –Creo que alguien necesita un poco más de descanso –Miraba como se le cerraban los ojos pero ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos indicando que todo estaba bien

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? –Pregunto un poco más tranquila y vi que bajaba sus barreras para que pudiéramos hablar

-Bien, estable, mi amor, veras que todo saldrá bien con ella y con su bebe

-Eso espero

La mire un poco nervioso no sabía si era buen momento para hacer lo que había pensado y es que la sola idea de que Helga volviera a desaparecer de mi vida me estaba matando, no podía darme ese lujo pero tampoco quería asustarla indicándole que debíamos demandar forzosamente a quienes le hicieron daño, porque sabía su reacción pero… -Helga debemos hablar

Ella me miro un poco sorprendida pero sin un rastro de confusión –Lo sé –Murmuro después de unos segundos –Creo que es el momento en que corte con todo de una…de una buena vez

Sonreí dulcemente mientras la abrazaba, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar, sabía que sería duro pero juntos lo enfrentaríamos y no la dejaría nunca más.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Susent Arms**

 **Bob y Miriam Pataki**

* * *

Los señores Shortman nos miraban con cierta desconfianza y molestia, no era para menos al final de cuentas habíamos hecho trizas la familia que éramos aunque era más que obvio que ya no éramos ni los restos que alguna vez fuimos, entonces ¿Cómo nos atrevíamos a estar aquí?

Mire a Bob quien a su vez me miro con la misma culpa dentro, el amor termino hace más de cuando comenzó siquiera Helga a estar presente en nuestros planes, el embarazo había sido largo y tedioso con Olga, nunca habíamos pensado en alguien más y menos que terminara siendo niña, siempre desee un niño y al final…

Ni siquiera recordamos cuando comenzó esto, ¿Cuándo te odio? ¿Cuándo te amé?

¿Alguna vez te amé?

Veía en su rostro la misma incógnita que en mi mente surcaba esa duda, pero ya era tarde y no era nuestro tiempo, era el tiempo de ellas y por ellas debíamos rescatarlas.

-Olga no está bien –Murmuro Stella seria, aún estaba cansada por haber pasado esas horas en el hospital pero gracias a dios mañana o pasado mañana estaría su esposo de regreso

-Lo sa…

-No me diga eso señora Pataki, si ustedes no se hubieran quebrado como se quebraron hace años esto no…Olga no estaría así y Helga estaría con ustedes

-Señora Shortman –Bob se puso de pie –Lamento mucho…lo que paso hace años fue un terrible error pero –Miro a Miriam con rencor –Ya no sirve de nada buscar culpables –Camino despacio hacia donde estaba la mujer castaña –Ahora…he estado luchando estos años y ha sido por ellas…por mis niñas…por Helga, por ella estoy aun de pie

-¿Y Olga? –Pregunto Stella con algo de molestia, porque Olga estaba muy mal

-Le ayudare pero…Helga es la que corre más peligro –Miro a la mujer sintiendo esta un escalofrió –Alguien quiere hacernos daño…tengo muchos enemigos y sobretodo…la fortuna que entorna a Helga es grande, esta se le dará en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad y…

-Eso está solucionado gracias a Helga –Murmuro Stella –Es una chica muy lista desde pequeña –Sonrió con dulzura

-Si lo es –Coincidí en ello mientras Bob no comprendía, aunque yo tampoco pero en realidad confiaba en mi hija, la amaba aun cuando ella lo dudara

-Bien pero…debo llevármela lejos mientras…mientras solucionamos su situación legal

-¿Qué?

-La familia que la adopto es…son narcotraficantes

-¡¿Qué?!

-Jaja creí que no se darían cuenta tan pronto, ahora debería matarlos ¿No?

Nos sobresaltamos al escuchar una nueva y desconocida voz y entonces…el terror.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Arnold Shortman**

 **Unas horas antes…**

* * *

Helga era tan dulce y hermosa pero también siempre tuvo un temple fuerte e irrompible, lo que me preocupaba demasiado, habíamos estado en la delegación un largo rato, ella conto todo lo que debía contar, la policía dijo que abrirían el caso pero que ella debía ser encerrada para procesarla por si en algún momento se presentaba los cargos, ellos comentaron que por su valentía y honestidad no estaría más que en el reformatorio un par de meses ya que al cumplir la mayoría de edad saldría sin ningún problema, no quería dejarla sola, ella no quería quedarse, estaba por ser llevada por la trabajadora social cuando…

-Hasta que te encuentro –Celeste miraba a mi novia con una sonrisa maliciosa –Tu vienes conmigo ahora, perdón oficial mi hermana está loca –La arrastro para llevársela, trate de detenerlas pero alguien me abrazo por el hombro.

-¿Cómo estas amigo? –Pregunto a quién reconocí de inmediato era Fabián.

El policía nos miró extraño pero otro joven se acercó y comenzó a platicar con él, pude observar cómo le daba el dinero y se encaminaba hacia donde éramos llevados, Helga no miraba a ningún lado estaba ida, entendía el porqué.

Sentí como Fabián me empujaba –Vaya jamás pensé que tendrías el valor de hacer lo que planeabas hacer mi amor –Tomo a la rubia de la muñeca –Pero eres muy descuidad, se ve que el amor apendeja

-Hasta la más ruda –Añadió Celeste sonriendo mientras empujaba a la rubia

Fabián solo sonrió mientras la alaba –Que mal que olvidaste lo básico como una arma cariño –La rodeo de la cintura –Recuerda que eres mía

-¡No la toques! –Explote al verlo tan cerca de Helga, trate de acercarme pero el otro joven ya estaba frente a mi mirándome con molestia –Déjala en paz –Sise desde atrás de este joven que me impedía el paso, Helga me miro con preocupación y Fabián se acercó a mí, soltándola

-Es molesto ver que me cambiaste por este –Murmuro el joven pelinegro –Pero quizás si lo mato decidas decirme quien es el albacea de tu herencia –Apunto la pistola en mi pecho y pude ver en Helga el horror y preocupación hacia mí –O quizás quieras darme el poder que necesito por las buenas, querida.

-No sé dónde está mi hermana –Susurro Helga rápidamente

Celeste le miro molesta –Tu hermana ya no es tu albacea tú lo dijiste

Y un golpe seco, sentí el ardor inmediatamente en mi mejilla y un hilo de sangre seguramente que era eso ya que el líquido caía de mis labios.

-¡Arnold! –Ella intento acercarse, había perdido un poco el equilibrio pero no al grado de estar en el suelo completamente, me levante más rápido para mirarla, trataba de llegar aparentemente a mí.

-Estoy bien –Murmure tratando de darle alivio pero era obvio que no pasaría

Me miro con dolor, Fabián con burla.

-El amor es una mierda, son tan patéticos –Halo a Helga hacia él y entonces hizo una señal y de pronto dos personas me sujetaron por atrás –Si quieres que siga con vida, harás lo que te diga, mi futura esposa y eso debe quedarte claro –Asintió y entonces recibí un fuerte golpe en el estómago algo que hizo que soltara una exclamación de dolor.

-¡Basta!

-Sabes de lo que soy capaz Helga ¿Qué vas a decidir?

Entonces abrí un poco los ojos sin aliento tratando de encontrar su mirada azulada, para decirle que prefería morir a que ella siguiera en ese infierno pero cuando se encontró sus ojos conmigo, me percate que ella había decidido.

-Bien

Fabián sonrió –De acuerdo entonces ¿Me darás el poder?

-Las empresas Pataki no están en nuestras manos desde hace años –Murmuro mientras apretaba sus puños, estaba furiosa lo cual debía ser verdad lo que decía

-Julian….

Uno de los hombres se acercó a mí y me levanto listo para pegarme nuevamente.

-¡Espera! Ya no están en nuestro poder porque antes de que Bob perdiera el control se los cedió a un abogado

-¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido Helga, interrogamos al abogado y lo matamos! –Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, no podía creer que tuvieran la sangre tan fría las personas, matar y sin siquiera mostrar un poco de arrepentimiento ¿Qué tan desalmado debes ser? –Él nos dijo que estaba en tus manos y Olga

-Sí, porque así lo pidió mi padre pero… -Bajo la mirada

-¿Qué?

-No puedo decirlo…yo –Me miro con culpa

-¡Demonios dime de una vez o muere! –Un disparo al aire hizo temblar un poco ante lo sorpresivo que lo lanzo, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora y mi vida pasar frente a mí, no me importaba, el miedo a la muerte ahora era lo de menos, el miedo que realmente me invadía era un mundo sin ella, un mundo sin poder amarla, un mundo sin poder verla, sin poder protegerla, sin poder sonreírle para aliviar el dolor de su corazón, sus heridas eran tan grandes que ni con mi vida lograría cubrirlas, ese era mi mayor miedo y no quería desaparecer pero por ella.

Mi razón de vivir…de existir.

-¡Está en manos de la familia Shortman! –Soltó ante la posibilidad de perderme, podía leerlo en sus ojos que me miraron con culpa y los míos regresaron la mirada de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Ambos exclamamos lo mismo, ¿Cómo que estaba en manos de mi familia? Yo no sabía nada…

Y un golpe en la mejilla de mi amada y otro más en mi estómago al querer acercarme…

-¿Quién de todos tiene ese poder? –Pregunto molesto y colérico el pelinegro, vi que Helga tenia sonrojada la mejilla, seguramente no fue un simple golpe, no le importaba no medir su fuerza, pese a que era una mujer frágil y dulce, me asqueaba y me aterraba dejarla ahí con él.

El viento soplaba fuerte…

-Al que mataste –Susurro la rubia

Y entonces un golpe seco.

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Mátame si quieres, pero todo quedo a su nombre, se le cedió todo a él!

-¡Eres una zorra maldita, hija de puta…!

La empujo fuertemente iba a patearla pero el aire que expedía mi cuerpo no lo dejo acercarse más a ella, Helga me miro con dulzura y sorpresa, sabía lo que podía pasar si no controlaba mis emociones, no solo Hillwood estaría en problemas también San Lorenzo, esa selva estaba conectada a mí, la que me vio nacer, podía dañarlos, esa responsabilidad siempre fue enorme para mí.

-Arnold –Susurro mi nombre que provoco una corriente recorriera mi piel sintiendo que mi corazón brincaba de emoción y se tranquilizaba lentamente.

Fabián se levantó después de haber caído al suelo de bruces, nos miró con molestia y confusión pero después decidió golpearme nuevamente, Helga comenzó a gritar y de pronto en mi visión se oscureció y mi mente se perdió.

.

.

.

Susent Arms

Y entonces ahora me encontraba aquí, frente a mi madre, y para sorpresa mía y de Helga frente a sus padres, Fabián tenía la pistola sobre mi cien, Helga estaba siendo sujetada también por el otro joven que en un principio estuvo en la delegación con ellos.

-¡Helga dios mío!

Mire a la rubia, ni se indignó en mirar a su madre, solo a su padre le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y alegría.

-Mi niña

Bob miro con horror como tenían sujetada a su hija con una pistola también.

-Muy bien Bob Pataki –Dijo Fabián mientras me apretaba con su brazo provocando un poco la falta de aire.

El mareo que sentía continuaría por un buen rato no solo por el golpe ahora.

-Arnold –Mi mama creo que trato de acercarse pero Fabián no se lo permitió

-Bueno señora Shortman, no la veo tan de luto

Mi madre abrió los ojos asustada -¿Qué…?

-Nos avisaron que el señor Shortman murió –Dijo Helga rápidamente pero recibiendo un empujón que la lanzo al suelo por parte de quien la llevaba

-No…

-¿Qué no sabía?

-Qué raro se supone que a los familiares les avisan primero ¿No? –Dijo Celeste ingresando a la sala donde todos estaban

Mi mama dejo caer un par de lágrimas antes de mirarme, trate de enfocarme en su mirada para tranquilizarla, esperando que entendiera, Fabián miraba a Helga.

-Bien querida, en este momento me dirás si alguien más sabia antes de que pierda la paciencia y lo mate y usted –Miro a mi madre –También lo hará si no quiere perder a su hijo también

Y con esto me empujo, cayendo a un lado de Helga.

En ese momento Celeste volvió trayendo a Olga con ella, asustado vi como la empujaba y esta caía sobre su estómago.

-¡Olga!

-¡Ah! –Grito fuertemente al sentir seguramente un dolor porque la vi retorcerse en el suelo

-¡¿Qué demonios te…?!

-Calmado Arnold, mi hermana no te mata porque te ama pero yo no te amo –Susurro Celeste asqueándome con su aroma.

Le fulmine molesto, mientras ella volvía su mirada a su madre. -¿Su esposo le menciono algo de las empresas Pataki?

-No –Dijo firmemente mi madre aun sorprendida y nerviosa

-¿Segura señora? –Apunto a Arnold –Porque si no su hijo morirá

-Piénselo bien –Añadió Celeste sonriéndole maliciosamente a mi madre, lo que me molesto más y un pequeño rayo se vio por la ventana

Mi mama se preocupó, su rostro denotaba preocupación y sorpresa aun –Segura –Dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes

Olga grito de nuevo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los otros, Fabián le dijo que se callara apuntándola, Bob quiso acercarse y Miriam ya estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

-¡Deja a mi hija!

-¡Mátale a todos si no se callan de una vez anciano!

-¡Ya te dijo mi madre lo que querías saber!

-¡Eso no soluciona el problema!

-¡Si quieres el dinero te lo damos pero tomara tiempo lograr que se puedan vender las acciones cuando están a nombre de otra persona! –Grito Helga por arriba del todo el bullicio

-¡De acuerdo! –Grito Celeste mirando con avaricia a mi amada, ella le sonrió de forma burlona –Pero debes firmarnos el poder ahora

-¿Te servirá? –Pregunto la rubia

-Claro, seguramente alguna clausura de esa transferencia y trampa dice que en caso de que cumplas la mayoría de edad o de que este muera o decida hacer algo con las acciones tú deberás autorizar ¿O me equivoco?

Helga sonrió –No, estas en lo cierto

-Entonces trato hecho

-¡No! No todo está hecho –Tomo a Helga y el miedo me invadió –Esto no es solo por eso y tú lo sabes Helga, sabes nuestros planes no eres estúpida y también sabes que me debes algo –La sujeto con fuerza mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza –Fírmenle el papel a Celeste señora Shortman, falsifique la firma de su esposo, lo que sea pero quiero que esto quede ya, mientras tanto –Beso a Helga en el cuello, ella se retorció y mi estómago también, el coraje de verla así era insoportable, me puse de pie y aunque alguno de ellos hizo un movimiento de acercarse nadie me toco –Me divertiré con ella…ella es mía y solo será…

-No lo es –Sise por lo bajo conteniendo la ira

-Si no lo es, no será de nadie, la prefiero muerta que con otro –Dijo apretándole el cuello, vi como ella trataba de mantenerse en calma y sus pupilas se dilataban un poco –Vamos cariño –Trato de correr con ella, yo la seguí pero un disparo hizo que me congelara, mientras escuchaba un grito estremecedor en la sala y la huida de Fabián con Helga estaba más que libre, al darme la vuelta el dolor…

Mi madre estaba en el suelo con una pierna en sangre y Celeste sonriéndole con maldad –La próxima no fallare señora, así que no me haga perder la paciencia –Me miro y mi mundo se comenzó a oscurecer –Yo no soy Helga, no tengo corazón ni nada bueno en el fondo, tómalo en cuenta para que presiones y evites que me hagan enojar, porque la piedad no es algo que este en mi vida.

Y entonces ya no supe más de mí, solo que me abalance hacia donde ella estaba o eso sentí…antes de que la ceguera en mi mente se hiciera presente.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada disculpen la demora pero aqui sigo jejeje**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **gracias por su espera paciencia y sus hermosos reviews**_

 _ **las votaciones hasta ahora**_

 _ **The Jungle 50%**_

 ** _Rescatame 50%_**

 ** _Amar o perderte 60%_**

 ** _Adolescencia 40%_**

 ** _Amores extraños 40%_**

 ** _Verdad o reto 40%_**

 ** _La luz en tu mirada 40%_**

 ** _Helga cenicienta 40%_**

 ** _Hechizos de Amor 40%_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold 40%_**

 _ **La vida de los Shortman 40%**_

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio 40%_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor 40%_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor 40%_**

 _ **sigan votando**_

 _ **lindo miercoles ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 AMOR, LA MAGIA MAS FUERTE I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Espero que esten bien, como les dije en mis otros fics tuve un pequeño accidente por ello no habia podido actualizar**

 **Pero aqui estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, y aprovecho para informarles que este fic casi llega a su fin jejeje**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, sus buenos deseos y que sigan leyendome, espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

 **Este fic es fin fines de lucro, recuerden que hay personajes de mi total imaginacion y que no tienen nada que ver con la serie, Fabian, Celeste son uno de esos, y el fic es totalmente de mi imaginacion ;)**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 16 EL PERDON NO ES UNA OBLIGACION II_**

* * *

 ** _Aun cuando mil mares me separen de la dulce brisa de tus ojos, encontrare rápidamente el resplandor que solo hallo en tu mirada, cuando las aguas se calmen podrás encontrarme y yo me hallare en el hogar que es mi vida y mi tesoro, cuando toda oscuridad se halla ido podré apreciar con mayor intensidad tu mirada llamándome, cuando me acobijen tus abrazos podre saber que entonces es el momento de dejar de partir, cuando tus labios sellen con dulzura mi camino sabré hacia donde me debo dirigir._**

 ** _A.P.S_**

* * *

¿Alguna vez han sentido esas lagunas en su mente cuando toman y toman sin detenerse a pensar? Bien pues…creo que es algo parecido, no recuerdo bien lo que paso, mientras estuve en mi ausencia mental al dejar salir toda mi furia, solo recuerdo la sensación de ardor en mi pecho y sentir electricidad recorrer por mi cuerpo, recuerdo vagos y confusas imágenes, mi madre gritando que me detuviera.

Bob y Miriam Pataki tratando de ver a sus dos hijas, Bob corriendo detrás de Fabián y Helga, un disparo en la noche, un retorno sin salida; vi como Celeste sangraba lenta y abundantemente pero mi corazón estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo parecía ser un espectador más, no sabía de donde salía tanto poder ni tampoco que tanto daño podía hacer.

Solo sabía que a mi familia nadie la lastimaría…que mi madre en ese momento estaba en riesgo como mi amada, mi luz en mi vida, por eso no lo pensé y deje todo…

Creo que aquello que tanto temieron mis padres pasó…al menos eso pienso, mi mama no lograba detenerme de no ser por el golpe que me dio al abrazarme de aquel modo, tal vez seguiría en mi ausencia.

.

.

.

Mi madre seguía sangrando un poco pero estaba mejor, Celeste estaba siendo custodiada por los policías del hospital, ya estaban buscando a Fabián, Bob había sido herido en el brazo por este, pero no recibió mayor daño.

Y Olga estaba en labor de parto, Miriam estaba con ella.

Miraba con vergüenza a mi madre quien no me miraba con reproche pero yo me sentía culpable, Celeste podía morir y era por mi causa aunque ella no pudiera acusarme y estaba de más decir que ni mi familia ni los Pataki's lo harían.

Y no es como que no debería sentirme mal, digo finalmente Celeste no lo hacía pero entonces ¿Por qué? Sabia en el fondo que ella misma busco su destino ¿Por qué la pena?

 _"Siempre tan samaritano Arnoldo_ " Sonreí para mis adentros Helga seguramente me diría eso

Una punzada en el corazón apareció, si no encontraba la policía pronto a Helga, el mismo iría aunque no sabía si su mama lo dejaría.

Helga tiene razón, siempre soy tan samaritano y aburrido.

-¿Arnold?

La voz de mi madre me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Has estado muy callado –Dijo poniéndose de pie sonriéndome con dulzura, aparentemente también funciono con ella.

Sonreí a mi pesar, me alegraba que esta maldición con la que debo lidiar sirva de algo.

-Solo pensaba, estoy…estoy preocupado

-Lo comprendo cariño –Su semblante se puso más serio de lo que normalmente era –Solo vuelvo a recalcar lo que te dije, no me gusta que…

-Lo sé –Miro a Bob quien estaba sufriendo bastante, ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente? –Señor Pataki lamento mucho que…

-No te preocupes muchacho, sé que…que estuviste haciendo lo que pudiste para cuidar a mi hija

-Pero ahora…

-La policía la encontrara –Dijo firmemente el señor Pataki, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, lo cual indicaba estaba preocupado

Baje la mirada al celular que tenía conmigo, esperando que la llamada de cierta rubia llegara, pero era bastante obvio que no llegaría.

.

.

.

 **Helga Pataki**

Estábamos en un automóvil, el manejaba rápidamente mientras yo pensaba en cómo me podría escapar de esa situación. Él tenía la pistola cerca de mí, eso me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa pero tenía que salir de ahí.

-Primero iremos a un hotel cariño, será nuestra noche de bodas –Me sonrió con malicia y lujuria, lo que provoco en mi cuerpo un escalofrió

-Fabián, por favor…

-No Helga, te estuviste burlando de mi todo este tiempo y la verdad es que no me parece justo, también porque a pesar de que te pedí que te alejaras de esa persona no me hiciste el menor caso.

-Yo no te amo, te lo dije desde un principio

Entonces freno de golpe, mirándome con furia me sujeto de la muñeca.

-¡Pero no tenías derecho a jugar conmigo! ¡Tú me permitías besarte y demás, yo…!

-¡Tú me obligas, mi familia adoptiva me obligaba, Celeste me obligaba, todos me tenían bajo amenazas!

-¡No importa, tú debes amarme porque…!

-¿Acaso quieres obligarme a amarte? Ya dije lo que siento, no puedes obligar a alguien a amarte

-Claro que se puede –Se acercó a mi –Y si no cooperas entonces –Puso una mano en mi entrepierna, provocando que me sobresaltara –Si no cooperas entonces tendré que obligarte a que me ames como dios manda.

Y comenzó a besarme, provocándome el asco de tenerlo cerca, sintiendo sus labios en mis labios, sus manos buscando mi piel, mis manos intentaban alejarlo, golpeándolo pero no importaba lo que intentara él no se detenía, no se detenía.

-¡Déjame!

-Eres tan deliciosa –Susurro entre mi cuello y oreja. –Estoy tan molesto –Me sujeto del cabello haciendo mi cabeza para atrás –Tu sabes porque, pero tendré un pequeño consuelo ¿verdad? –Comenzó a besarme bajando lentamente con el propósito de llegar al pecho.

-¡No!

Y entonces un pequeño rayo apareció en el cielo no tan grande pero lo suficientemente fuerte y estruendoso para sobresaltarlos, Fabián me soltó, yo me sobresalte pero inmediatamente abrí la puerta logrando salir del automóvil, no entendía bien porque pero no iba a detenerme a ver ¿Cómo o porque era?

Corrí bastante fuerte, intentando camuflajearme entre los arboles de un parque, sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente, sentía que Fabián estaba detrás de mí, sabía que era así, pero no quería detenerme, solo corría, corría pero no encontraba donde poderme esconder mientras el peligro pasaba.

-¡Helga!

Volteaba viendo de un lado para el otro, no quería ver hacia atrás solo buscaba un lugar para refugiarme para protegerme, según si mis cálculos no fallaban estaba cerca de un hospital ahí podía pedir asilo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Vi un edificio a lo lejos, seguramente era lo que estaba buscando, pero entonces sentí una mano halándome.

-¿A dónde ibas cariño?

-¡Suéltame, Ayuden…!

-¡Cállate idiota!

Tapo mi boca, sentí que me asfixiaba, me tumbo en el pasto, el aroma de la tierra mojada inundo mi aire y la humedad de esta misma y el pasto comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo, así como Fabián, quien comenzó a besarme ferozmente e intentaba quitarme la ropa, sentí como desgarraba mi blusa. Comencé a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro.

Rogaba por un milagro, sentí como me golpeaba en el rostro dejándome algo anonada y sentí como comenzaba tocarme mi pecho, yo intentaba protegerme débilmente, sentí que iba a quitarme algo más pero entonces…

-¡Suéltala!

Aquella voz…sentí un gran alivio al saber que estaba ahí, no sabía cómo, no sabía porque tal vez presintió que estaba mal, quizás mis gritos, quizás algo más había ahí detrás de todo que había logrado un milagro, un milagro de amor que él hubiera dado conmigo.

Mis ojos se enfocaron hacia el rubio quien me miraba con mucha preocupación y amor, intento levantarme, Fabián estaba en el suelo, seguramente por el golpe, pero se iba levantando lentamente y nos miraba cuando ya estaba en brazos de Arnold.

Una pistola se alzó ante nosotros, sentí el corazón encogerse, Arnold me puso detrás de él, pero entonces…

-¡Si no es mía de nadie, si yo no soy feliz no lo serás!

Un disparo, un grito y lo último que escuche fue eso, lo último que escuche fue el dolor de Arnold, lo último que vi fue a un Fabián sonriendo y unos pasos de personas, antes de desvanecerme en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado ese nuevo capitulo ;)**_

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews y votos para poder saber que fic sera el ganador y saber cuales seran las actualizaciones del fic que hare la semana que entra ;D_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews que me dejaron ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 AMOR, LA MAGIA MAS FUERTE II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17 RENACIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS.**

 **NO ES UN ADIOS, ES UN HASTA LUEGO.**

* * *

 _ **El amor puede curar muchas veces las cicatrices hechas por el pasado de otros, por los errores propios, pero quizás lo más complicado y difícil del amor, es volver a creer en el mismo de otros personas hacia uno mismo, confiar en que las personas cambian, es como confiar que un día el cielo será como el mar, confiar en los demás es la parte más difícil de sanar, lo cual nos lleva por consiguiente que no perdonamos, si no perdonamos no sanamos, simple y sencillo.**_

 _ **Maldita paradoja del amor**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Miraba a Helga en aquella cama, no había despertado desde lo sucedido y eso ya tenía dos días, no comprendía porque ¿Por qué no había despertado? Yo logre ayudarle antes de que los doctores intervinieran, estuvo al pendiente de cuando la revisaron y no encontraron la bala, determinaron que era solo había sido un pequeño roce, entonces ¿Por qué no despertaba?

-Arnold

Mire a mi padre quien estaba a mi lado -¿Por qué no despierta papa?

-Sabes los ojos verdes solían decir que a veces las personas deciden no despertar cuando están como dormidas porque simplemente…no quieren.

-Es estúpido ¿Por qué no querría despertar?

-Quizás porque sabe que hay muchos problemas y está algo cansada

-Pero me tiene a mí…

-Arnold –Papa puso su mano sobre de mi hombro, sabía lo que vendría pero no estaba dispuesto. –Hemos hablado con tu madre y creo que lo mejor es que Helga se vaya un tiempo de…

-No

-Es por su bien hijo y además los Pataki's quieren un poco de tiempo con su pequeña y nieta

Baje la mirada triste ¿Cómo le dirían a Helga?

-¿Tan mal esta?

Bob llego en ese momento y me miro con algo de dolor en sus ojos, eran tan azules como los de mi Helga. Solo sentí más dolor de no poderla ver con su mirada dulce y su hermosa sonrisa.

-Atraparon ya a los que adoptaron a Helga, ellos y la otra familia estarán muchos años en prisión. –Miro por el ventanal -¿Nada aun eh?

-No –Dije con pesar –Señor Pataki yo quiero…

-Olga solo la está esperando

Sentí un nudo en mi estómago ¿Cómo lo tomaría mi amada?

-Ella está tranquila y solo quiere poder verla una vez más, disculparse por supuesto –Una lágrima traicionera se resbalo por su mejilla, pero se la quitó rápidamente

Pese a todo se parecían y él sabía que Bob la amaba y por ella y Olga había luchado para mejorar.

-Entrare a verla –Anuncie e ingrese a la habitación para estar un momento más íntimo con ella.

Se veía tan hermosa, un poco más pálida de lo normal, pero sus labios se veían tan hermosos cálidos y dulces…sus labios llamándome hasta dormida lo hacía, me volvía completamente loco. Sus manos estaban cálidas cuando las tome, pero algo hinchadas.

-Mi amor –Susurre sin dejar de mirarla –Te extraño –Suspire –Vuelve por favor, no sé qué más hacer, te cure pero parece que no es todo ¿verdad?

Helga se mantenía inmóvil, por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como una sombra desaparecía por el ventanal, seguramente Bob o mi padre, o incluso ambos.

-Hasta dormida eres extraordinariamente hermosa –Dije mientras acariciaba con dulzura sus mejillas, me acerque para depositarle un beso en la frente –Te amo Helga Geraldine Pataki, por favor –Acerque mis labios a los de ella y termine la distancia –No te dejare en paz, no te libraras así de fácil de mi –Dije arrebatadamente mientras volvía a pegar mis labios pero ahora con más amor, desesperación, pasión y todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Sentí como los labios de ella reaccionaron y me correspondieron lentamente, sorprendido y con temor me separe un poco y vi sus hermosos ojos abriéndose y mirándome –Ni…ni de mí tampoco, cabeza de balón.

Sonreí dulcemente -¡Helga!

Ella me sonrió dulcemente pero antes de que pudiera besarla ella me aparto un poco para irse al lado de la cama -¡¿Helga?!

.

.

.

El doctor la había revisado y comento que seguramente era por el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente y bajo tanto medicamento, pero aun así le haría estudios eso me tranquilizaba.

Después de dos días más en reposo absoluto ahora a Helga le tocaba salir ya del hospital, lo cual nos alegraba a todos pero…también significaba ir con su hermana, lo cual era algo impresionante de ver y cuando digo impresionante es porque realmente lo es, Olga…ya estaba muy mal.

Ella me tomo de la mano fuertemente una vez estando enfrente de la habitación de Olga, ahí estaba Miriam lo cual tampoco era realmente bueno para ella, pero debíamos estar juntos enfrentarlo, no la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

-¿Lista?

Helga respiro hondo mientras su padre abría la puerta para nosotros.

-¡Helga…! Hermanita.

Helga se sorprendió al verla, pude verla, seguramente no esperaba ver a su hermana así.

-¿Ol…Olga?

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y alzo una mano con dificultad, Helga me soltó para alcanzarla.

-Hola preciosa, que…que bueno que estas aquí –Dijo sonriente –Perdóname, hay Helga perdóname por favor por todo

-No llores Olga –Ella tomo la otra mano de su hermana –No tengo nada que perdonarte

-Por mi culpa…

-No fue culpa de nadie

Olga miro de reojo a Miriam que se encontraba en el sillón con la bebe, había nacido algo débil, baja de peso pero no importaba, ella parecía querer vivir porque se había estado recuperando muy bien.

Era increíble cómo se puede renacer de las cenizas, la familia Pataki es el mejor ejemplo, espero que Helga pueda hacer lo mismo.

-Solo te estaba esperando…

-No…no digas eso

Olga me miro un momento –No me necesitan

-¡¿Qué diablos dices?! Olga la niña te necesita

Ella sonrió moviendo negativamente la cabeza –Te tendrá a ti

Helga le miro con molestia y supe que se avecinaba algo malo, así que me acerque. –Helga…

-¡Qué bien Olga! Primero me dejas, después te vuelves una cualquiera y ahora harás que me haga cargo de tu hija porque tú decides abandonarla como…

-Helga –Susurre fuertemente mientras la tomaba de la mano –Ella no lo hace porque quiera

Ella me miro con molestia –No cabezón, ella lo hace a propósito

Entonces Helga se quebró, algo que no pensé ver nuevamente, ella estaba llorando enfrente de todos nosotros.

-Me vuelves a dejar, eres…eres –Susurro débilmente para después dejarse caer sobre mi hombro, solo pude abrazarla.

Olga también lloraba y con el esfuerzo que pudo se sentó en la cama.

Miriam se acercó a ella y Bob se puso también a un lado para sostenerla –Helga –Dijo poniéndole una mano a la rubia quien levanto el rostro –Perdóname…pero…estoy muy mal hermanita. –Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas –No quiero irme pero…pero mi cuerpo está muy dañado

-¿Qué…que tanto? –Pregunto temblorosa, sentía sus nervios en mis brazos. Estaba asustada

-Tengo muy mal mi hígado –Bajo la mirada –Lo dañe tanto como a todo mi cuerpo, es el que me está matando pero eso no quiere decir que lo demás este bien.

-Olga…

-Yo tuve la culpa Helga y es por la enfermedad que tengo, e ira avanzando y yo ya no tengo fuerzas

-Yo…

-No te disculpes, tienes razón de sobra para enojarte, pero…perdóname si no es mucho pedir.

Olga se volvió a recostar con ayuda de sus padres –Y no te estoy pidiendo nada que tú no puedas –Miro a la pequeña rubia que Miriam sostenía, la acaricio suavemente –Tú decides pero sea como sea por favor, tu no la…no la abandones, como yo debo hacerlo y como lo hice por…estúpida –Sollozo fuertemente mientras se cubría la cara.

Helga fue hasta ella, solo mire la escena con dolor, jamás hubiera querido que mi amada pasara por todo esto.

-Olga –Suspiro profundamente mientras ponía la mano sobre su hermana, pude notar que aún tenía mucho que sanar en su mirada se notaba –Te perdono –La abrazo –Y te prometo no dejar a tu bebe

Olga la abrazo de vuelta –Gracias hermanita, eres la mejor hermana, seguramente serás mejor madre, tía y amiga de lo que yo alguna vez fui…yo…te quiero –Susurro débilmente mientras la seguía abrazando

Helga solo dejo que la abrazara fuertemente pero vi su sonrisa, estaba sufriendo pero estaba tranquila. –También te quiero.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana desde entonces, Olga desgraciadamente murió dos días después de ello, al menos pudo librarse de culpas y recompensar un poco lo que había sufrido durante este tiempo así mismo mostrarle a su hermana por qué hizo lo que hizo.

¿Cómo la puedes culpar? A veces pagan justos por pecadores.

Helga vivía en la casa de huéspedes con Bob, después de una fuerte discusión con Miriam la rubia no había querido verla, estaba muy resentida aun con ella y con el hecho de que quisiera llevarla con ella no le pareció, aun cuando Bob le aseguro que no se iría sin él, pero Helga no quería abandonar Hillwood ella decía que ya no corría riesgos, las familias que conoció en su momento estaban presas.

La vida estaba tranquila, estamos por volver a la escuela.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Helga**_

* * *

Había sido una semana bastante tranquila, pese a todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida, me hacía cargo de la pequeña hija de mi hermana, aun no decidíamos como la registraríamos, Bob decía que era mejor que lo hicieran como su hija, no estaba en desacuerdo es solo que eso significaría que también seria Miriam su madre y ella aun no me convencía de que había dejado atrás todas sus adicciones, ni siquiera la había perdonado aun.

Como fuera le llamábamos Olga ya, para nosotros eso significaba mucho, su segundo nombre seria el mismo que el mío, creo que no se oye tan mal ¿O sí? Era un regalo que deseaba darle a mi hermana, alguna vez me dijo que quería ponerle a su hija mi nombre. Si la tenía y la tuvo.

Ese día tenía que ir por mis resultados de exámenes no quise molestar a nadie así que heme aquí esperando.

-¿Señorita Pataki? –Me llamo el doctor, quien venía ya directamente a verme

Yo le sonreí –Si –Él me sonreía de vuelta o eso suponía.

-Felicidades señorita está usted completamente sana

Yo enarque una ceja con molestia, pues las náuseas no se habían ido -¿Entonces quiere decirme porque rayos no se van tantas molestias de mi estómago? Creo que puede ser colitis o algo así, solo deme mi tratamiento y…

-Oh no señorita –El doctor me entrego un sobre –Todas las pruebas salieron negativas, menos una –El me sonrió nuevamente ante mi confusión –Esta usted embarazada

-¡¿Qué…?!

Sentí un fuerte vértigo y todo se fue nublando hasta quedar en oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero como dije la semana pasada tuve un pequeño accdiente, ahorita estoy regresando a mis actividades normales, espero que el nuevo capitulo les haya gustado**_

 ** _Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia, espero sus comentarios_**

 ** _por favor no olviden dejar su voto tambien_**

 ** _saludos_**


End file.
